Sailor Moon S: Like The Diamond She Is (ON HAITUS)
by Thoughtful Tikal
Summary: The SEQUEL to Sailor Moon S:The Golden Heart. While Lola works hastily with getting revenge on Sailor Moon, Mina goes far out to impress Ash, regardless of what others may think.
1. Budding Friendships and Revived Schemes

**Response to Pratik Roy- I'm glad you like my story, but there are some thing you should know. It's not plan my plan to couple Ash with Trista. I just wanted to choose those names. And secondly, I didn't break the promise of continuing this story. Obviously I have other stories, so this one doesn't have so much attention. And in that review in my Dead Moon Circus, you didn't have to go far with calling me princess. I will update this story when ever I want to. **

* * *

**Sailor Moon _S_: Like The Diamond She Is: Act VIII**

The rain drops stopped pouring around the afternoon. Dressed in her usual school uniform, Mina was grateful for this because it saved her the trouble of taking a large umbrella with her while she paced down the sidewalk.

After about 40 minutes, she reached Trista's house, slipping a mysterious white envelope into her mailbox.

For the secretive plan in her mind, this had been the first and successful act.

Unknown to her, a pair of oceanic blue eyes was spying at her through Trista's thick rose bushes; so now they had learned of her motives and decided to catch her next move.

It wasn't until Mina made her way down the sidewalk she headed from did the character behind the bushes come out and begin to follow after her. They were able to keep a close eye on her until a familiar voice interrupted their activity and made them search for their presence.

"Luna!"

Artemis hadn't thought about his feline pal following him. The idea surprised him, since what he were doing carried a passable reason.

"I would've known you'd still decide to follow Mina around like a housefly," Luna simplified, walking up to Artemis with small frown on her furry face.

"Luna, it's not what you think."

At this point, Artemis didn't know what Luna suspected him for, but he felt it were necessary to respond the way he had.

"It might look like I'm stalking her, but really I'm just figuring out what she's up to."

"What she's up to?"

To gain a better understanding, the puzzled Luna had to repeat this phrase in her mind. The idea of Mina being up to something seemed strange, but with the example of her Pikachu costume, that could very well change.

Now that Luna were curious, Artemis felt calmer explaining the situation from his point of view.

"I followed her here and watched her slip a letter into Trista's mailbox."

"A letter?" Luna wondered out loud.

"But for what? If her and Trista need to discuss something, they have their scout wristwatches."

This behavior of Mina's grew more and more unusual as Luna pondered on it. No wonder Artemis had become so paranoid. He shouldn't stay that way, but what Mina could possibly be plotting needed to be looked into.

Soon this mystery became more simple for Luna. Her attempts for the past few days had been to impress Ash. Like Luna had told Artemis before; if Mina truly wanted to speak with Trista, they had communicators.

Mina wasn't aware to the batch of evidence she had left behind, and for someone who was already on her tail.

"Artemis. You keep after Mina. I'll look for Ash and see if he has anything planned for today." Luna told the snow-furred cat then started to run away.

'Huh? Ash?'

In his mind, Artemis wasn't as focused on the Pokemon Trainer being involved with Mina's letter. But thanks to Luna, now he could understand. This only made him want to open Mina's letter and read it more, to see what exactly she'd wrote to him. The topic could be about anything.

Yet, Artemis remembered that even if he wrote a letter, he wouldn't be pleased to know that someone else had read it before the person he sent it to had.

And so, this was how things would have to continue.

Hopefully, where ever Trista went, she would return soon to check her mailbox and inform Ash of his mysterious letter.

* * *

Just getting back from the mall, Eugeal placed her bought items in her room on the bed. She decided to sort them out later and first browse through her email for new messages. The time on the bottom-right of her computer read 2:40 p.m.

Nothing new had popped up. Her inbox had been filled with 326 messages because she didn't yet bother to erase them. Sometimes it irritated her that she didn't get any new mail because she had 3 friends who she made sure to message once a week.

At this point, refreshing the page seemed like the best option.

So Eugeal moved the arrow on the screen and clicked on the green refresh button. The page starting to load and finish took about 5 seconds.

Once it was finished, Eugeal smiled because she had received a single email, but raised her eyebrow in question when she viewed the name of the sender. It was her and Lola's uncle Drew.

* * *

Even with her developed intention of revenge, Lola hadn't yet thought of a plan. Before plotting anything, the 18-year old acknowledged that she needed to relax. So she turned on her small black radio, changed its station to rock and roll music, and made sure the volume was loud to block out everything else. This was her favorite sort of music.

The red punching bag hooked onto the ceiling in her room also helped.

She decided to wear jet-black shorts, a copper tank top, and a black headband to keep her bangs against her forehead; these were Lola's workout clothes.

When the introduction to her chosen song began, Lola clenched both of her fists and started attacking her punching bag.

Fresh tears seeped from out of her eyes. It'd been uncontrollable like this ever since she dashed from Andrew's house and began along the sidewalk. Lola switched her fists every time she took a strike at her target.

While the music managed to mute everything, her fight with Sailor Moon last night still entered her mind frame.

At that moment, Lola felt so victorious. She'd had the upper hand; all until that strange brunette appeared and kicked her in the stomach. Just who was she anyway? Most likely one of that annoying Sailor Moon's friends, so that gave Lola one more person to watch out for. But she didn't care. Her main concern was Serena.

Thinking about this caused Lola to grow angrier and place a stronger jab into her punching bag. More tears streamed down her face. Sailor Moon was the last person she wanted to think about, but the problem couldn't be avoided for ever.

A frustrated growl came from Lola as she found herself putting more energy into her punches.

It was difficult to erase Sailor Moon from her mind, also that scrawny blue girl that were with her... and the guy with a top hat who thought he looked so cool in that lousy tuxedo, the ugly yellow rat, and then that young boy... Lola didn't understand why someone as cute as Ash associated himself with people like them. With his confidence, someone like him would in fact make a good effect on the Death Busters.

Soon too many thoughts combined and clouded Lola's mind, putting stress on her that she didn't want. The music playing in the background was half way over.

Still, Lola had more anger to unleash along with her tears. Her arms grew tired, but the troubled girl didn't let that stop her. She kept her eyes narrowed on the punching bag; imagining it as Sailor Moon somewhat helped her emotions pour out faster.

As the song finally reached its ending note, that's when Lola performed her final jab, ripping a hole in the punching bag and causing grained sand to spill out of it. Her whole body was filled with sweat.

If anyone were to witness this, they would be awed by Lola's great strength, but for anyone who knew the girl, they knew she was powerful. That was one reason Lola decided to become a Death Buster in the first place. Then suddenly a idea came to mind.

Maybe this time when she chose a pure heart, Sailor Moon could be the target, becoming a mission that couldn't be wrong; if her heart crystal wasn't what the Professor wanted, then at least Lola could know that Sailor Moon would suffer from her heart crystal not residing in her body.

On the radio after the song was finished playing, a commercial emerged.

And at that same moment, the tired Lola could hear her telephone in its holder on her nightstand ringing.

"Hello?" the teenager spoke while panting for breath.

"Lola, it's me, Eugeal."

"What do you want, Eugeal? To tease me more about my job?"

"No, not even close..."

Eugeal found herself worrying for her rivaling cousin.

However her job was going, it sure was turning her into more of a temperamental person.

"It's about Uncle Drew. Today when I checked my email, I got a message from him and its for you."

"For me? What did he say?"

It wasn't easy for Eugeal to answer this question because after reading her uncle's email, she found herself not believing it. Maybe he meant to send it to one of her other cousins.

"It's for a job at the Crown Fruit Parlor. He's best friends with manager there, and says that if needed, he can get you a job there to wipe tables and mop the floors."

This was unbelievable. Lola didn't think about getting a minimum wage job. That's why she took up Professor Tomoe's offer. Just what was her uncle thinking?

"What? Now that I'm finished with high school he thinks he can decide what I do for money? That idiot..."

"I dunno," replied Eugeal.

"But hey, tell me about the job you have right now."

"Didn't you make it clear that you weren't calling about that?"

Lola screamed so loud into the phone that Eugeal had to move her ear away from it. This new found anger of her relative's amused her in a way.

"Yes, but I'm just wondering because I can see what it's doing to you."

"Huh?" What do you mean by that?"

Whatever Eugeal meant, Lola grew curious to know.

As of now, she felt just about the same person like yesterday.

"Oh, come on now!" Eugeal stated, a genuine grin on her lips.

"You're telling me that you don't realize how much more of a grump you've become?"

For listing each factor, Eugeal used her fingers to total them up.

"You're less proud about your job. You scream at me not even 5 minutes after our conversation. And now your taking your anger out on Uncle Drew. This is the first time in a while I've seen you act so fussy."

When it came down to it, every one of Eugeal's reasons was correct. Lola had let her anger blind her from seeing it.

Eugeal kept silent and awaited her cousin's response.

"Yeah, you're right about all that... but it's not something we should jump into. Why don't you get back on the computer? I'll find something over here to do."

"Alright then. Bye, Lola."

Shortly after that response, Lola clicked a button on her phone to turn it off.

If she would have stayed on the phone with Eugeal for any longer, then details about her job would probably be spilled.

For her upcoming plan, Lola realized that the older girl wouldn't be of any assistance because she thought about asking Eugeal to create a weapon for her. But Lola had other options.

When the Death Buster took a step away from her nightstand, she could hear the phone ringing again. She prepared herself to bark if it were Eugeal calling back for more nonsense.

"Hello?" Lola asked in a tense voice.

"Hey. The Professor wants you here quickly."

Lola's eyes widened in surprise when she heard this feminine voice through the phone's speaker. It was Kaorinite; just the person who could be apart of her next possible idea.

* * *

What Ami thought needed a lot of confidence finally commenced. She'd brought up the chess tickets to Ash while making some tea and snacks for them. Pikachu had been busy munching on his Pokemon treats, sitting beside Ash on the couch who was staring dead center at the chess ticket Ami handed to him.

He'd read the name of the chess challenge about five times but still used time to think his decision over. Ash knew about this brainiac game but could never imagine himself playing it. Not because he thought it was idiotic, but since he was a full time Pokemon Trainer, the young boy never really involved himself in playing regular child's games.

Yet there came the event of last night at Andrew's party; and even as he headed with Pikachu over to Ami's home, Ash could remember just how much guilt it'd placed on him. Did he really want to disappoint Ami again?

Ash assured Ami that he didn't mind having the green peppermint tea flavor. She remained standing over the stove and noticed the water had absorbed enough of its substance, so Ami turned its fire burner off, then stooped down to gaze through the oven's smallish glass window; their desserts needed about 3 or 4 more minutes to rise, while their drink needed to cool off for about the same time.

"Sure Ami," Ash rose from the couch with his chess ticket still in gloved hand.

"Me and Pikachu will go with you to this chess tournament."

When she turned around, Ash noticed a hint of excitement on Ami's face. So it was actually great that he accepted her invitation. Now Ash could feel like he were repaying the girl back for leaving her during the party last night.

"Really?" Ami stood up and turned around, facing Ash with gleam in her gentle eyes.

The Pokemon Trainer smiled at Ami, realizing that he'd made the right decision.

"Yeah. Pikachu might even like it."

"Pika pika!"

This time Pikachu didn't feel dissatisfaction like from the time Rini disguised in a swan costume grabbed Ash's arm so they could dance. At least now the rodent Pokemon sensed wellness from Ami.

What helped the older girl was her acknowledgement of Pikachu's presence. It was nicer for her to ask if Pikachu would also like to accompany them to the chess tournament.

Ami didn't think Ash would agree so willingly, but she was glad that he did. The two of them could be great friends if enough time were spent; Ami could feel it. Any of her best friends wouldn'tve had agreed to seeing a chess game because it wasn't their interest. So at least Ash gave her a chance.

"Thank you, Ash. The others would have said no if they knew the tickets were for chess. None of them like the game," Ami explained with both hands behind her back.

"Well, actually I've never played the game either, but I'm sure it's awesome if you like it."

"Yes, it's pretty interesting once you learn the rules," a warm smile spread across Ami's lips.

Ash stared down at his chess ticket once more while Ami returned to preparing their tea and brownies.

"So when is the day of this tournament?

"Tomorrow at 3 o' clock sharp," Ami answered, heading towards the table with a silver tray filled with two green coffee mugs and the fudge brownies.

Ash headed for the table with Pikachu following after him. As he sat down, Pikachu joined his side by sitting on the edge of the table; Ami didn't mind it.

After taking her seat at the opposite end, Ami grabbed her coffee mug by its handle and took a sip from it. Then she placed it back down on the table.

"Alright then. Well I guess we'll have to find something to do until then," Ash responded, reaching for his cup to place it before him then take a brownie from the dish tray.

The next few minutes continued with biting into their brownies and taking one sip of tea at a time. Neither Ami or Ash could think of anything to say.

As Ash were the guest, Ami didn't want to seem like her house wasn't entertaining. There had to be something for them to talk about.

"Ash? What is the world that you came from like?"

"My world?"

When Ash gave this response, parts of his brownie were still in his mouth. So he quickly motioned to chewing and swallowing all of it not to seem like he didn't carry any manners. It still made him wonder that this topic was being brought up. Of course they'd want to know where Pikachu and him came from.

"Yes," Ami clarified.

"Do more creatures like Pikachu exist?"

"More than you can imagine. It's endless to how many Pokemon there are. That's what's so awesome about it."

Ami was surprised by this answer.

Since Ash was telling the truth, she began to wonder if there were a way she could visit his world and see for herself. If the number to Pokemon species was endless, that would make it never uninteresting.

"There's always something to look forward to then," the scholar smiled, holding her drink with both cups.

"So tell me, Ash. Excluding Pikachu, how many Pokemon do you have?"

"Five."

Speaking of his Pokemon, Ash remembered that releasing each creature from their Poke Balls would be safe since they were inside and not out in the open. The idea seemed cool.

"I can show them to you if you want," Ash suggested, getting up from his chair.

"Really? I'd love that!" replied Ami, also rising from the table.

* * *

Before reaching for his Poke Balls from his pocket, Ash chose the largest empty space in front of the couch and stood in the middle of its rug.

He chose to toss all 5 items into the air in unison.

"Come on out, everyone!"

All of the Poke Balls opened while releasing light. Once each streak reached and touched the floor, it revealed 5 figures of Ash's Pokemon. It wasn't until the light faded did Ami grasp a good look of each creature; she couldn't feel her mouth opening from the utter amazement.

They all looked so contrasting and unique.

Ami grew boggled as to how a monkey like Infernape could have flames for hair. His tail was extremely long, and his the top of his head with the embers reached to her neck. And his expression... it made Infernape appear so tough and fierce; this was one powerful looking creature.

Next was Staraptor. Ami had never seen an aerial creature like this, with the part of his body that came from its back and covered its face. His feathers looked shiny and well-groomed. No one would able to track down this sort of mammal in her universe.

Torterra was one of the Pokemon that made Ami gawk. The humongous spikes and grown tree on his back were unexplainable, and his shell had to have been made of a substance harder than titanium. Ami could tell by just viewing it.

Studying Gible, Ami couldn't pinpoint what sort of creature he was. It was because of that she became curious. Maybe because of the fin on Gible's head, she guessed that he could be a fish-type being.

Finally with Buizel, it could be discovered right away that he was a weasel. She noticed that a floatie used for swimming was bore around his neck. Just what did this indicate exactly?

Ash continued by first introducing his allies to Ami.

"You guys, meet Ami. She wanted to see what all of you looked like."

Next Ash informed Ami of each Pokemon's names, that factor becoming something else of interest to the girl.

Each Pokemon muttered kind words in their language to greet Ami with smiles plastered onto their lips.

"Hello. You all look so interesting."

So when they spoke, each Pokemon carried their own language.

Ami wasn't sure which Pokemon to ask about first, for they'd all intrigued her in the same manner. Making a decision was difficult.

The biggest of them all was Torterra with his giant shell, making him more noticaeble than the rest.

"Ash? If it's alright with you, can I study Torterra's shell?"

"Sure! Torterra won't mind."

And with that, Ami started walking towards the giant masked turtle. With every step she took, Torterra's eyes never changed. He watched Ami head towards his shell.

She slid her hand along its back and felt how smooth its was. Ami could recall the same feeling when touching his large and sharp spikes. Anyone who poked or got attacked by them would have a major accident.

Then came the question of its tree. Of course dirt, seeds, and water had to be placed on Torterra's shell to grow what Ami now saw, but it still left her puzzled. Her friends would flip if they ever saw this feature of his.

* * *

By the time she finished taking closer looks at the rest of Ash's companions, Ami heard the ringing of her usual door bell. Ash had decided to return his 5 Pokemon to their homes, so at least he wouldn't have to worry about them being discovered.

"Hello? Ami?" came Luna's voice through the front door.

"Luna?"

Ami was confused to hear only that one voice and not anyone else. Cats weren't known to be tall enough to reach door bells.

Luna could hear footsteps coming closer. So when the time was right she parted her lips again.

"A-ami, it's alright if you don't open the door. I just have a question for Ash, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Ami didn't want to suspect her mentor of anything, but what was taking place now seemed pretty strange.

"Yes. Can you call him to the door?"

In a confused manner, Ami turned around and motioned Ash to come stand beside the door. He asked why she didn't open it, but learned that Luna assured it wasn't needed.

"Luna?" Ash began.

"Ash, I just came by to ask if you have any activities planned for today."

"No, not really. I just got through telling Ami that we should find something to do."

This made Ash feel wierd because the subject had been discussed minutes ago. And why was Luna curious to know in the first place?

"Very well then. I'll see you two later then."

Amy, Ash, and Pikachu moved away from the door in confusedly. Already Luna had made herself suspicious; the female cat was aware of that, but for personal reasons chose not to walk into the room.

It wasn't until she left the apartment building itself that Luna checked if the coast were clear. She looked both ways and saw no one, therefore in a matter of seconds she changed from her humanoid body back into her animal form.

After ward she started power walking away down the street.

'If only there were a way cats could ring door bells... Ami and the others have probably already grown suspicious of me... but I don't know if they're ready to know about my human form just yet.'

* * *

**End of Act VIII**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well, there you have it! The beginning of the sequel. Comments!**

**Batthan: I love it so far! ThoughtfulTikal, making a sequel was a awesome idea.**

**ThoughtfulTikal:Yeah, well I wasn't sure where to end it so that's how a sequel became the idea. Anyways, until the next chapter of... SAILOR MOON S: LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	2. Caring Intentions and Unwanted Tears

**Sailor Moon _S_:Like The Diamond She Is: Act IX**

Serena had stayed inside the Crown Fruit Parlor long enough to hear every word emit from Rini and Trista's mouths. After they were finished talking, Trista informed the younger girl that she needed to meet Amara and Michelle at their favorite coffee shop. So the young woman asked if Rini had anywhere to go, and Rini responded that she didn't make any plans.

Remembering that Darien had wanted to see them both, Serena got up from her table and walked towards theirs as if she had just entered the room. Then she told Rini that Darien wanted them to meet him at his apartment soon. So Trista gave her goodbyes to them, and they headed into different directions after that.

* * *

Today seemed more quiet than usual. Amara took the time to notice that lesser people were inside of the coffee shop; while at their table already with their cappuccinos, her, Michelle, and Trista studied the room to find only two or three people. Business was definitely running slow.

Before she started their brief discussion, Amara placed her french vanilla cappuccino to her lips and took a few slow sips.

"So far two of those Daimons have been taken down. We know what their main goal is, but we should keep in mind that they also want Ash's Poke Balls."

Speaking of this topic, it suddenly helped Michelle remember a question she had for Trista.

"Trista," the sea-green haired woman held her plastic cup firmly with both hands. "Has Ash ever showed you his other Pokemon besides Pikachu?"

Trista didn't feel ready to drink her coffee just yet, so she let it cool for the next few minutes.

"He told me about them, but no, I haven't actually seen them. All I know is that they're larger than Pikachu and have different abilities. That's why the Death Busters want them."

That idea made sense, which helped Amara to formulate her response.

In this meeting they were having, no important points or factors could be left unspoken. They needed to reach the bottom of it.

"Ash and Pikachu have been great assets to our team, but now that they're both targets, don't you think it'd be wise if they laid low for a while?"

Trista and Michelle had to take time and think about what their friend had just said.

With the Daimons Professor had created, him finally getting his evil hands on one of Ash's Poke Balls wasn't to be underestimated. Without the help of his Pokemon, Ash was of no help whatsoever to the team. Trista had faith in the Pokemon Trainer's battle skills when choosing him. So because of Lola's threats, she knew Ash wouldn't be so prompted as to obey and give up his comrades.

"I'm sure Ash and Pikachu are aware of the situation they're in. Now that they've learned of the other Pokemon, they'll most likely send stronger forces at us. So we need Ash more than ever."

Amara couldn't help but agree with this statement. Her and the other sailor soldiers needed to collaborate since the Death Busters were insistent about snatching Ash's five Poke Balls. With Rei gone, that gave Ash and Pikachu more reason to stay, whether the tomboy liked it or not; nobody was sure how long Rei would stay as a minimum wage employee.

"Well I hope you're right about that."

Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from Trista's scout communicator. Michelle and Amara diverted their eyes to check who was contacting their friend.

"Mina."

This blond-haired girl was someone who Trista didn't expect to see through her watch at the moment. What the younger girl wanted she would have to simply find out.

"Hi, Trista," Mina began in a casual voice. "Is Ash with you?"

"No, not at the moment."

Trista decided to respond in this manner because she was starting to grow suspicious of Mina's motives towards Ash. Her episode with the Pikachu costume had been enough to hear from Serena.

"Oh, alright then. I'll talk to you later Trista. Bye!"

After Trista gave her farewell, the screen on her watch turned off. Then she placed her white foam cup to her lips to finally taste her hazelnut cappuccino.

* * *

Mina was making her way through a plaza with red bricked roads, tall palm trees, and many other people in the midst. Her objective was to head inside of the mall; the giant facility carried a lot of places inside of it. So where exactly did she intend to go?

Artemis did his best to keep after but at the same time stay unknown to her. The male feline knew shopping was one of Mina's favorite things to do, so nothing seemed worth worrying over.

It took about 20 seconds for Mina to reach the front glass door leading inside the building. By the time Artemis noticed its different signs, one of them seemed to make him react in astonishment; for it was a bold sign with the symbol of a dog inside of a red circle with a line streaking across it.

'No pets allowed...?' the furred guardian thought to himself.

While Artemis was busy staring at the sign, Mina had already opened the door and stepped through. Artemis startled in alarm and quickly began thinking of a way to stay on her tail.

The next thing he knew, Artemis found himself deciding to look for the nearest bush and head towards it. He then crept inside of it. Those who walked past didn't seem to notice a flash of light shine from within the thousands of leaves. Although when Artemis appeared from behind the bush now in his human form, a mother who was holding onto her little son's hand noticed and sent him an odd expression.

"I-I was just looking for something that I dropped."

Artemis remembered how handsome his anthropomorphic body made him. If too many women took notice of him charming face, that would attract more people, and then Mina would notice him. So as soon as he entered the mall, Artemis would look for a dressing room and change into something that covered his features. He watched Mina continue forward, but chose to head for the nearest clothing store. Few girls noticed his face but were to shy to say anything, or they fainted and didn't regain their consciouness.

He would have to hurry if he wanted to not lose Mina's location.

The male cashier at the counter noticed and was surprised by Artemis hurrying to grab different items; first he reached for a red buttoned shirt, blue denim jeans, white sneakers, black sunglasses, and a brown cowboy hat. When Artemis slipped on the hat, it was difficult to bundle it all inside of it. It was successful after about five minutes.

Artemis stepped from out of the dressing room feeling more confident. At least now he could keep after Mina without carrying a large amount of appeal.

Knowing Mina, she probably went into another clothing mall. Artemis knew it wasn't wise to pause from following the girl. While he walked out of the store and back into the main area, he had to continually reassure himself that she was be rediscovered soon.

Today for Mina felt glum as she passed by different counter tops and studied the assorted beauty products, and women trying them on. She kept a calm expression on her face, but deep down depression was sitting on her shoulders. It was because she was infatuated with Ash and tried pleasing him that she keep herself in a cheerful mood. But usually her friends came to this mall with her. Except now because of different reasons, everyone was split up. She didn't know where Ash, Ami, Serena, or Rini were. Rei wasn't finished dealing with receiving money for her destroyed room. Meanwhile Lita still kept herself distant from everyone.

If Mina wanted, she could have called up Serena or Ami and ask them to come along, but a part of her wanted to be alone. More thinking and planning was needed for her same plan. With her best friends around, they would only grow suspicious and ask; Mina didn't want to give away her idea so soon.

The blond came upon a specific place in the mall named "Lulu's Beauty Palace". This sign in bold pink letters was hanging on the wall right above the entrance to the feminine store. With its filled shelves of several exquisite products, Mina seemed to be enchanted and chose to walk in. Unknown to her, Artemis managed to notice the young girl by her giant crimson hair bow, so he in a slow but steady manner walked after her.

At this point, it would be harder for Artemis. He'd have to also walk inside of the beauty shop and find something to do in order to not look like a stalker. Once Mina entered between shelves with hair products and picked up a bottle to study it, Artemis headed for the magazine aisle and grabbed a random issue.

Even with a disguise, Artemis felt awkward about flipping through pages of fashion and pictures of swimsuits models. It wasn't normal for him to look at these sorts of things. Because he a man, his mind happened to sometimes drift away from keeping an eye on Mina and further into the smooth bare flesh on each page.

'No! Get a hold of yourself, Artemis! You're supposed to be watching Mina!' Artemis shook his head, trying to push away the lustful thoughts.

'You didn't come here to look at women.'

Before he realized, a young woman dressed in a ebony halter top and open-toed sandals, navy-blue slacks, and dark shades had approached and was standing in front of him. She was curious as to who this handsome hunk was; the fact that he was wearing eye wear turned her on because she thought it made him look sexy.

Through his dark glasses Artemis could identify who this person was; it was the wrong person.

"Why hello," Clarissa began in a cool tone. "You sure do look awfully familiar."

Artemis grew nervous and took a step backward with magazine still in hand became Clarissa took a step towards him and lifted her sunglasses to get a better view.

"Have we.. met somewhere before?"

The playful smile on her lips never disappeared. When Artemis looked at it, the expression was like it were teasing him. He couldn't think of anything to make it vanish.

Clarissa stayed quiet and awaited for a response.

By this time, Mina had walked up the table stored with makeup and was then asked by its female clerk if she wanted to try on a sample. Of course Mina accepted, so she was told to head to the end of the table and sit in a chair that was set up for customers.

As Artemis didn't know this and just figured she were anywhere, he needed to somehow get rid of this country girl.

"No, I don't think we have."

"Oh, well alright. See ya' around, suga'," Clarissa blew a kiss to Artemis then headed for the store's exit.

Artemis was paranoid to the that fact Clarissa remembered him, but as long as she were gone, there wasn't time to dwell on that matter.

"Phew."

The female clerk motioned to grabbing a tube of turquoise eyeliner and applying it to Mina's eyelids. Still with the magazine in his hands, Artemis walked through an aisle that lead towards the cashier's counter. Next, he turned rightward to continue past the many store's shelves, and he happened to notice Mina sitting near the edge of the counter. She was in a chair, and the working employee had begun applying make up to her face. Artemis easily grew distracted by this. He would've alerted himself to read the same magazine, but instead the male placed it on a incorrect but nearby shelf. Right now he didn't care being noticed. Mina getting a makeover had surprised him and planted millions of questions in his mind.

Next the store clerk moved onto the mascara for Mina's eyelashes.

Mina was mistaken if she thought she needed any of these materials, for her eyelashes were long enough. Artemis remembered mentioning to himself that Mina's body was formed similar to the Aphrodite Goddess herself. The guardian became alarmed when he caught himself focusing on those thoughts. They weren't supposed to be lingering in his mind.

The time came for blush to be added to Mina's face. Artemis noticed how much the shade of scarlet brought out Mina's peach cheekbones, then found the makeup artist opening lipstick to reveal a crimson tip. In in his opinion, it helped to make her resemble a porcelain doll. They were designed to look extra pretty in order to appeal to young girls. But that wasn't for Mina.

The female clerk was careful when she moved the lipstick along Mina's soft lips. When it was finished, they reminded Artemis of red fruit. This was another thought that needed to disappear. Thinking about it caused Artemis's cheeks to imitate Mina's for a few seconds. Why did these thoughts based on her keep playing in his mind?

* * *

"Serena, did Darien ever tell you why he wanted to see us?" Rini asked, walking through the apartment hallway beside her future-mother.

Both girls had to walk past about 6 doors until they reached the designated room.

Darien was sitting on the couch reading a novel while awaiting his small family. He was about a quarter away from completing his book. When the young man heard his high-pitched doorbell ring, he placed his bookmark at the page for further reading, set the book down on the coffee table before him, then rose from the couch to answer the door.

"Hey you two. Thanks for coming," Darien greeted Serena and Rini.

"So, Darien, what'd you wanna talk to us about?" Serena asked as everyone headed towards the couches to sit down. Serena and Rini chose to sit on the couch where Darien once resided while he took the sofa opposite of them. Serena grew concerned when she noticed her boyfriend propped his elbows on his knees while looking down. This only made her yearn more to know what the news was.

"What is it, Darien?"

A show of concern appeared on Rini's face while she kept silent and awaited her future-father's explanation.

Darien eagerly wanted to inform his loved ones of what he had to say, but he knew how much it would hurt them. He decided to remain casual about the entire conversation.

"Well, after going into more job interviews, I still haven't been able to get anything. So I've decided to stay in college and focus more on getting a degree. But the only thing is that the career I want to go into is offering a special opportunity that's in England."

Serena placed her hands in her lap an clasped them in a fearful manner. Rini and her could now see what this discussion was leading up to. Darien noticed their facial reactions and started to grow hesitant about continuing his words.

England was far away from their country. It's exact amount of miles didn't matter. What Darien was saying could alter Serena and Rini's lives to an unknown extent.

Rini always had Darien to run towards when she wanted to go out and do something, or if she needed to get away from the temperamental Serena. Darien always made her feel like the best daughter in the entire universe. And now, for the next four years, Rini would have to adjust without that in her little world.

Serena along with Rini could feel their eyes watering up. Darien also noticed Serena lower her head in despair and clench both of her fists while they rested on her lap; it appeared as though she were going to explode. But the young woman couldn't imagine taking out her anger on her beloved Darien.

"England, Darien? Really...?" Serena spoke in a hurt whisper.

Those words alone pierced his heart. Believe it or not, this sort of opportunity that he had wasn't simple to obtain. It was now or never.

Darien had felt comfortable about explaining the matter, but now he found himself unable to finish. His girlfriend and daughter were too heartbroken.

Tears trailed down Serena's cheeks as she parted her lips to speak while staring into Darien's azure pupils.

"Darien... I'm sure there's a school out here that offers you the same thing."

A weak smile formed on Serena's lips, then it disappeared with her looking once again saddened.

Before Darien could make a response on this, Rini rose from the sofa and interjected.

"Don't you see how much this hurting us, Darien? Since your the man, the least you can do is think about our feelings before leaving to a different country. Things won't be the same when you leave, and I know you know that because you love us just as much as we love you!"

Serena wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked over at Rini. For someone so young, she was being serious about this dramatic situation. Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing either. He remained still in a dumbfounded manner over it.

Rini had more to say but the feeling of her heart being emotionally shredded into pieces was making her lose focus. So finally she let herself burst into tears, then the child began to run for the front door.

With slamming the door behind her, Rini had left both of her parents in a speechless fashion.

She was the person carrying the most sadness. Darien had to realize this. It wasn't his intention at all to hurt her, or Serena.

Speaking of the older girl, he noticed her motion towards him to sit beside him and lean her head on his right shoulder. To comfort herself, Serena felt it best to be against her lover before his departure. She knew how important college was to him, and that it would benefit since he hadn't been able to gain a job from any companies. Still, where he planned to go was too far away. Surely everyone else would feel the same about this decision of Darien's.

Realizing that Serena had closed her eyes and didn't choose to speak, Darien wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her closer. Right now was the time for them to stay together and share their final moments before he left.

* * *

"You're saying I should have a partner?" Lola asked Kaorinite.

Both women were in the Death Busters hideout, in a specific room and standing in front of a metal table which was covered by a white cloth.

Kaorinite had explained to Lola that a strategy to better their chances of victory was to place Lola in a higher decision. Professor Tomoe couldn't waste anymore time with concocting Daimon after Daimon to have it destroyed by the annoying Sailor Moon; instead, they would find a way to obtain every one of Ash's mysterious red and white spheres. Therefore, they promised Lola the job. And now Kaorinite would now continue onto showing Lola what lay underneath the table cloth.

"It's an idea of the Professor's that you take on the Sailors while he studies those devices you said you saw that boy with. You did mention being a skilled fighter, right?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, I'm a black belt in karate," explained Lola with a smirk.

"Very well then," Kaorinite smiled as she grabbed the white blanket, preparing to move it from the counter top. "Let me show you what the Professor has assigned you to fight with."

The moment the older woman grabbed the cloth, Lola grew with anxiety. Her secret weapon could be anything; anything to finally take out that rotten Sailor Moon. Her eyes widened as she couldn't wait any longer to see.

In a matter of milliseconds Kaorinite lifted the cloth to give Lola sheer amazement; her eyes glazed with excitement. This wasn't the sort of weapon she'd expected. However, the villain did know that with one only one strike, Sailor Moon's days of crime fighting would come to and end.

* * *

From out of nowhere, Trista called Ash by contacting Ami on her wristwatch. She asked the boy to come back to her house because there was something that she wanted to talk to him about. Overall, it seemed strange. Ami asked if she could tag along, but Trista insisted that it was a topic that needed to be discussed only between Ash and her.

So Ash and Pikachu left Ami's apartment after giving their farewells. When they reached their destination, they would first ask what Trista's reasons were because the situation aroused curiosity.

With luck, Ash remembered the trail needed to return to Trista's house. As of now, he was taking the street forward with Pikachu wrapped in his usual blanket. Sounds of vehicle motors were heard because of the few cars and trucks that passed by.

In all honesty, the duo grew used to this, and were grateful that nobody were bothering them; that old lady who accused Ash of kidnapping an infant hadn't faded from their memories yet.

The street light turned green so Ash couldn't cross yet. He waited while Trista lingered in his mind.

In about three minutes, it was time for him to step along the crosswalk, and unknown to him was a girl with a familiar ponytail heading straight in his direction. It wasn't until they both looked up to realize they had bumped into each other.

"Lita."

"Ash.."

Each child was surprised and least expectant about each other's presences. The last time Lita thought about Ash, she was dwelling on the fact that he was teamed up with superheroes whom she was proclaimed to not affiliate with.

Silence resided before Ash shifted his eyes from Lita's after noticing a particular item in her hands. She was holding a bug-catching net, and two at that. But for what reason?

Ash didn't have anything to say to Lita, and niether did she to him. Still, there was time for a quick exchange of words before Pikachu and him continued onward.

"So... where are you headed to?" Ash spoke to the brunette.

"Just to go bug catching."

"Maybe me and Pikachu can go with you sometime?"

Together? Lita had to think about this for a few seconds as the idea had seemed to be come rapid at her. This peculiar boy was in the same light as before, behaving respectful and friendly, regardless of their issues from the past. Just who was he?

"Well, I have somewhere to go right now. See you later, Lita!" the Pokemon Trainer waved his hand and began to pace past her.

He assumed she would think the suggestion through before giving an answer.

"..bye."

Across the street from Lita and Ash, in the heart of a alleyway stood a figure who was dressed in enough dark clothing to envelop everything but their eyes; noticing Ash walk and continue down the sidewalk satisfied them. He along with Pikachu were blinded and heading into whatever scheme the shadowed figure had devised.

* * *

While waiting for Ash and Pikachu to arrive, Trista sat at her wooden kitchen table with a women's magazine propped in both hands with curious eyes attached to the pages. Beside her on the table was a splendid porcelain cup of green tea, but no sips were taken yet since the young adult tried to be patient with it's temperature cooling down.

Suddenly the doorbell chimed, so Trista paused her relaxing activity to arise and answer the door.

Ash and Pikachu were asked to join Trista on the couch to have their 'important' discussion.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Trista?"

"Mina contacted me because she wanted to know where you were," Trista revealed a letter from her pocket and handed its sealed contents to Ash. "And she placed that in my mailbox with your name on it."

"For me?"

Sitting on his trainer's shoulder, Pikachu neared his face towards the letter being unraveled. The situation piqued the rodent's interest, mainly because it contained Mina's handwriting. Their relationship was still somewhat rough since the blond felt she had the right to place her lips on Ash's after their battle with Paistro inside the delectable bakery from downtown.

Ash found the letter to be written in black, cursive, ink. It explained that he was cordially invited to a special resturaunt that went by the name of "Serendipidity". This was a thoughtful idea, except it birthed an important factor in Ash's mind.

"This is suppposed to take place on the same day as that chess tournament Ami invited me to."

Trista understood the confusion her friends were now in. They could only attend one event. Mina and Ami couldn't both be made happy; one girl would have to face the facts.

Ash placed the letter and envelope on the table before him, then propped his elbows on his legs to cup his face as a means to help him think this complication through. His mouse-like Pokemon got down from his shoulder and sat beside him, concerned that his best friend had to deal with such a drastic issue. What were they going to do?

There wasn't much Trista could say but advise Ash to choose one invitation before anymore time passed; in the meantime she had to return to her planned cleansing shower. She informed Ash of the luxurious task so he remained on the sofa, his mind still cluttered with how to solve his dilemma.

Especially because of her knee-length hair, Trista gathered and tied her hair into a large bun before entering her bath tub. Her shower curtains illustrated her to be a black sihoulette with perfect curves on her body.

While Trista was letting the somewhat steamed cascades sprinkle against her skin, her open window from the far right side of the bathroom was being used for someone to view through. In their hands, they appeared to be holding some sort of white seed.

Trista was too involved in scrubbing her soaked body to notice anyone spying on her; not cautious enough to hear them climb from outside and step onto the bathroom tile. She was so defenseless and prepared to be harrassed in anyway way her mysterious stalker planned.

It wasn't until they pulled the shower curtains aside and caused the rings holding it to make a clinking noise did Trista grow alert and turn around to feel a harsh blow come to her lower abdomen. The naked woman hadn't enough time to shield herself from the quick attack.

With her hands both holding onto her stomach gingerly, she still lifted her head to look up at her ambusher. Their appearance was very difficult to decipher with all the black they'd equipped. And moments later, Trista collasped to her knees, face down on the floor of the tub with water still streaming from the shower's faucet.

Finally the mysterious stalker's mission was near to being complete. They next motioned to cracking their same seed open like an egg, then allowed its ghastly purple spirit to float towards Trista's face and seep in through her nostrils, ear tubes, and mouth.

Now everything was finished. And so they left the scene without wasting another moment.

After about twenty minutes, Ash heard a door open and realized Trista had finished using the shower. Pikachu and him noticed her enter the living room with a leather purse on her right shoulder. Where ever the young lady was headed to, she was ready.

"I'm going shopping. I should be back in a couple of hours."

Regardless of the devestating event from the bathroom, Trista sounded like her normal self, and her friends weren't suspicious about her instant decision of venturing to the mall; they simply nodded.

When Trista stepped foot outside of her house and began down the street, someone from the bushes had taken in this whole happening and pulled out a communicator to repeat it.

"Professor. Project Ruby has left the building."

* * *

**End of Act IX**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well, there you have it! I hope this chapter is alright to most of you. It's a good thing I have future chapters plotted out.**

**Batthan: Well I thought this chapter was very good! And I'm excited for the next one.**

**Thoughtful: Ohh, I know you are lol Well, its like I say, stories always take time. So... until next time on... SAILOR MOON S: LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	3. Seductive Entrances and Cheery Smiles

**Response to Pratik Roy- Well, I understand how it feels to want to know what happens next. But again, you can't rush the author about it. Well, sorry if it sucks waiting for the next update, but I disagree. If a story is good, then waiting is worth it. And you don't have to feel depressed about constantly checking for an update with this story. You're only beating yourself up when you do that. I wondered why you didn't review earlier since you were bugging me about it, but it's all good. But you know, it'd be better if we could talk through email but since you're not an author it can't happen. Maybe you should look me up on DeviantArt if you have one.**

**

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon _S_: Like The Diamond She Is: Act X**

With all of the time she'd spent exploring the mall and heading into the different stores after receiving a free make-up sample, Mina ended up purchasing one outfit; an assortment of clothes that she would wear for her fabulous day with Ash inside the Serendipity restaurant. She wanted to look her best; so gorgeous that he wouldn't be able to help but stare.

No matter how far Mina walked, Artemis felt obligated to keeping a sharp eye on her. He still remembered the day she disrespected him by saying she could handle Lita's amnesia and Ash not feeling the same way on her own. A portion of that pain still lingered in his heart.

Whenever Mina arrived at her house to drop off her shopping bags, Artemis was sure to have a break from walking.

"Artemis!"

This unexpected call for his name alerted the cat. Artemis turned around to see who had shouted for him, and his face met Luna's.

While he was following Mina, it seemed Artemis was also being kept track of. He could converse for a few minutes, seeing that Mina was furthering through one direction to reach her house.

Luna looked past Artemis to see the human girl with a pink bag in her hand. "Did Mina just return from the mall?"

"Yes. She was in there for a long time trying to put one outfit together, but eventually she left."

Luna motioned to heading after Mina while Artemis began pacing beside her. At least in this manner both of them could finish talking and watch over Mina at the same time.

Regardless of the sort of area Crossroads City was, today there weren't as many noises of cars rolling through with their humming motors, footsteps of civilians walking up and down the paved streets, or even sight of the different birds soaring through the cyan skies and sometimes perching on the thick, black cords of the telephone lines. This silence was quite unusual, and Luna felt it as if it were speaking directly to her.

"Do you notice that the city is more quiet now?" Artemis began to study his surroundings while taking in his feline friend's words. "It makes you wonder what those Death Busters are plotting."

Just thinking about those darkened villains made Artemis's seriousness on the matter exert from his face. He should have acknowledged this total muteness.

His mind was now so fixated on what their foes could possibly be setting up to perform that Artemis didn't notice he and Luna were approaching a enormous canine with toothed daggers that jutted out from underneath its top lip.

Both Luna and Artemis's eyes dilated when they realized what they'd bumped into. The larger animal didn't appear calm at all. It was ready to sink their fangs into one of their bodies.

"Uhhh...n-n-nice, d-dog," Artemis attempted to talk to the pit bull while Luna and him steadily backed away. They could feel themselves beginning to already lose their first lives unless they hurried away. The threatening pit bull started to growl while gritting his teeth together.

So both cats turned around and darted away from the four-legged monster, causing it to let out a series of barks and chase after them.

Being cats, Artemis and Luna were able to run at a great pace, but the pit bull didn't let that stop him. The Moon Cats looked back at their predator to check how far he were away from them, and so far he was gaining. On most streets they passed, few people moved out of the animals' way and spectated the wild fur chase with utter shock.

"He's gaining on us, Artemis! We need to hurry and find a place to hide!"

"The only place closest to us is Mina's house, but we would have to turn around if we wanted to go there!"

The chase continued regardless of alternating traffic lights or citizens pacing down the sidewalk. Some had to move out of the way from getting knocked down by the raging pit bull.

Already Artemis and Luna found themselves panting for breath while still carrying their legs. Running at such a rapid speed made the felines feel as if someone had lit their legs on fire and didn't bother to put the flames out.

Luna kept her eyes on each building they passed until they noticed a recognizable facility. Nothing familiar came into view except shoe and bookstores. Artemis and her dashed past yet another crosswalk with the pit bull directly on their tail, until from about ten feet away they discovered a glass window with the words "Crown Fruit Parlor". "The Fruit Parlor! Hurry, Artemis! Maybe Rei is on her break."

The brutal canine sensed his prey beginning to move farther away so it also picked up its pace, only to bump into a human girl scaring him with her piercing amethyst eyes and harsh yell; she resembled a demon with the many veins popping from underneath her skin.

"Leave them alone, you stupid dog!"

Next, the same ferocious and demonic canine found itself fleeing from the human girl's presence while whimpering. In actuality, she was a person to never be underestimated.

Artemis and Luna were both seen still panting from the amount of distance they ran. Finally after two minutes, Artemis spoke to the girl.

"Thanks for scaring away that horrible dog, Rei. He was chasing us from down the street until you appeared."

"No problem. I'm just glad that idiot didn't hurt you guys, or did he?"

"No," answered Luna. "We managed to keep a good distance away from him." The black feline shifted her eyes to the visible inside of the Fruit Parlor and noticed Lizzie pacing with a tray in her hand. "So, you're on your break right now?"

"Yes, and I'm so glad. Lizzie can't go a day without begging me to return to work. I'm not so sure how much more of this smoothie job I can take," Rei began to unravel the back-bow of her apron and tie it in a better fashion.

"Have you been keeping track of how close you are to reaching enough money?" interjected Artemis.

Rei looked away with a glum expression pasted on her face. "According to the math, I would have to work for another three whole months to have the repair money."

"Three months? There must be another way!" came in Luna.

Before anyone could give another statement on this discussion, a high-pitched ring beeped from Rei's wristwatch, motioning her to quickly take its call. On the smallish screen was Serena's face.

* * *

Serena stared down at her reflection while standing on the stone bridge in Crossroads Park. An unexpected brown leaf landed on the clear waters and distorted Serena's beautiful mirror image. Meanwhile Rini sat on a grassy hill with her face pointed at the warm sky, hands resting on her propped knees; the sunset's fair glow kissed both of them.

Their friends sat beside a large oak tree. Trista's whereabouts were wondered, but Ash assured everyone that the young adult had prepared to leave for the shopping mall.

After realizing why Serena contacted them and Rini and her needed these next few moments alone, they started talking about Darien; he'd devastated them more than ever; to a point wher Mina sat next to Ash and she wasn't in her usual cheerful mood.

"I wish Darien had a backup plan, instead of traveling thousands of miles away from home," complained Rei, aiming glances at both Rini and Serena. "Just look what his absence is doing to those two."

"Maybe he has relatives who live there," suggested Mina.

"No way! England?"

"Well it's a possibility," Ami stepped into the conversation.

"The truth of the matter is that he's gone and now his girls are going to have to deal with it," Amara brought a silence over the atmosphere after she spoke.

"I'm sure that after a few more days, Serena and Rini will grow used to it," added Michelle.

Rini existing was enough proof to claim things between Serena and Darien would flourish. Still, the process of being not in his arms brought Serena loneliness.

Next to her bed on the nightstand, a brass frame held a picture of Serena and Darien on their first date to the formal dance at Serena's school. While she was clothed in a light blue dress with matching wrist-length gloves, Darien had dressed himself in a clean, white tuxedo with a bow-tie, taking on the same color as his sweetheart's.

Both of them remembered that fateful day; Serena would have to glance at it now, reminded that for a long time she wouldn't be embraced or gazed upon in a loving fashion.

Soon Rini felt a firm hand touch her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to find Ash and Pikachu sending her a tiny smile. Somehow this comforted her, so they talked once Ash sat beside her in a similar pose with Pikachu beside his feet.

"Everything will work out for the best, Rini."

"I know... but why can't it feel that way? This is the first time Darien has done something like this before. Doesn't he care about our feelings?"

"Sure he does. He'll be dying to come back home once he's finished. I promise."

Somehow this statement of Ash's lit up a weak smile on Rini's face. To promise something was huge, and here was the Pokemon Trainer saying it to her, regardless of not knowing the secrets of her relationship to Darien.

Rini responded by nodding her head and sending Ash now a sweeter grin while thinking, "He sure has a way of making me feel better." All of a sudden, a cool breeze swayed the children's hair to the right, Pikachu experiencing the same except with his lemony fur. The gleaming sunset was near to meeting with the horizon. "Ash?"

"Huh?"

"How are your parents doing?"

"... well, my mom is doing fine."

"Oh... I'm sorry if I made you sad."

"No it's alright," Ash shifted his eyes to the sun miles away from them. "My dad left on his Pokemon Journey when I was still a baby. A few times I asked my mom when he would come back, but she's not really sure herself."

Rini took a look at Ash and got lost in his eyes. He sounded honest, but those pure chocolate eyes of his told another story. She could be grateful for Darien, but Ash didn't have any father figure at all to look up to. Even so, Rini sensed his high spirits come back as he gave a response with a wave of his index finger.

"Hey! I got an idea. Why don't you and the others come with me to the place Mina invited me to?"

"Mina invited you to something? What place is it?"

"It's a place where you get to eat food, and it sounds really fancy too. I think you guys will like it."

"What's it called?"

"I think it's something like Serendipity, and it's gonna start tomorrow at three."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu joined in, giving a thumbs up to Rini.

"Oh, well, that sounds nice. I'll think about it," Rini told Ash.

"OK then. We should head back to the others now since it's getting late."

"I think I'll sit here for a bit longer."

"Alright then."

Moments after Ash and his buddy left, Rini gazed back at the gold sun with not only a shined face, but blushed cheeks.

* * *

In about two more weeks, it would be time for school. Lita wanted to spend as much vacation as possible before those fourteen days ended by going bug-catching.

She entered her bedroom with outstretched arms and an open mouth to let out her yawn. The power for the lamp was still plugged in, so she could gaze at what lie on top of her nightstand. It consisted of her same catching nets from earlier.

The brunette started to lifting her bedsheets to lay down, but happened to notice her bug nets and found herself staring at them. One came in green, while the other red; both in the same length and width. Lita was definite that she would utilize the green item, but the red would have stayed with no owner... at least until she bumped into Ash from earlier.

Lita had explored open plains and ventured after flying insects ever since she were five years old. And during those years, she went with no one but her self. Now she would have someone accompanying her; a partner... a team mate... someone to enjoy viewing the interesting creatures with her through their glass containers.

The magnitude of this wasn't realized until this certain moment in time. A genuine smile found its way on Lita's lips as she thought about Ash and his yellow pet. She finally crept into her bed, turned the switch above her lamp's bulb to off, then rested her arms behind her head and became trapped in her thoughts with that same grin glued onto her face.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had to wait only about ten minutes before Trista arrived and noticed them standing in front of her house. She understood that her white lab coat, black heels, and sudden hair cut shocked them in the most utter way possible; her bangs were ignored, but her once long hair reached past her neck and not her buttock. Their eyes widened until it became the biggest part of their faces.

"W-what happened to your hair, Trista?"

"Pika!"

"I decided to get a haircut while I was at the mall, including this white coat. You two don't like it?"

During the time Trista walked past her friends and unlocked her front door, Pikachu and Ash were speechless. She was able to make her own decisions, but Trista's change in appearance seemed so unlike her.

Around ten o' clock, Trista stepped out of her room now in clothes that were hidden underneath her lab coat. Along with her shoes was a burgundy long-sleeved shirt with a strapless ebony dress layering it, garnet triangle-shaped earrings, violet eyeshadow, and rose lipstick.

This birthed style of hers made Trista all the more seductive. There was a smirk on her face that never disappeared as she traveled from her room to the living room.

She headed towards Ash and grabbed his backpack from the coffee table before him, then slowly unzipped it to reach for his belongings.

"I'm gonna win..." the young boy muttered, interrupted Trista's action.

Instead of continuing with retrieving the desired item from his bag, Trista reached her hand out to in a gentle manner ruffle Ash's soft, raven-black hair.

"Your essential to everyone, whether you team up with us or those loser Sailor Scouts. It's your Pokemon that everyone is after. It's them that makes you what you are today."

Trista grinned after giving these words then turned her eyes to Ash's cheeks. Something about them caught her attention, making her curious to run the fine tip of her nail across one of them.

"Those cheeks... they look like scratches after getting in a fight."

Project Ruby could have been mistaken, but there was no time to waste. So she acted immediate about reaching into Ash's bag and taking out his usual vest. It carried two pockets on its inside, and in one of them were the possessions Trista was looking for; five miniature spheres to be exact.

* * *

The sun rose upward to shine itself unto the world, including the rooster who sounded its loud cock-a-doodle doo. Like a robot, Ami lifted her eyelids and slowly rose from bed to stretch her arms and release her yawn. Similar to other days, Ami got into her cleansing, bubbled bath while her eyes were pasted to a novel, however it was difficult to keep herself focused on finishing the unread pages. Today would be more than just completing her book.

Trista lay half-asleep in her bedroom, rising from the mattress to reach for her drawer and take the incoming call from her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Ruby, I was very pleased that you brought me the boy's five devices called Poke Balls," Professor Tomoe gazed at one of the spherical objects while holding it in his dark palm. "But there is another mission that I have you for. Meet me inside of the lab and I will explain the details. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor. I'll be there shortly," Trista then ended the call then rose from her bed to slip on her heels and white coat.

Before the female villain left for her boss's orders, she made sure to cook Ash and herself a delectable breakfast; as for Pikachu, Ash fed him a portion of his Pokemon treats.

"Trista, I have to meet Ami at the Fruit Parlor to tell her something."

"Alright. See you later."

Trista watched Ash head for the front door with Pikachu wrapped in his same blanket. During those passing moments, a image started to flicker in her mind like a video clip. It was Ash in a younger form, maybe about four or five years old, heading towards a house instead of the outside because it was raining and he was told to hurry inside; it was his home. Why this came to mind Trista couldn't comprehend it. She decided to shake her head and that image faded away like she hoped it would.

"Whatever that was, there's no time to dwell on it," Trista thought to herself then also began towards the door.

* * *

It still wasn't time for Rei's break. So while she tended to jotting down orders on her notepad and delivering them to the customers on shiny trays, Amy had joined Serena and Rini at a table and was chatting with them. She had explained to them that Ash accepted her invitation to the chess tournament between Herbert Eisely III and Tommy Butlers. Rini sipped on a strawberry lemonade smoothie while listening to the conversation between the older girls.

"He really agreed to it?" asked Serena.

"Yes, something tells me he's never watched a chess game take place before."

"Well, I guess I hope he likes it. So when does it start?"

"Today at three o' clock."

Today?

Rini in an instant moved her lips from her drink as she remembered yesterday. Ash's idea for them was scheduled to take place around the same time."Oh no!" the pink girl thought. "How is he supposed to go with Ami if he already talked about that Serendipity place?" All of a sudden Ash's greeting played, and he appeared in front of the table with a smile on his face and Pikachu's face now visible from the blanket. Rini gasped in her mind saying, "He's already here! What's he going to tell Ami?"

The entire time he parted his lips to speak, Rini kept an attentive look on him.

"Ami, there's something I have to tell you about those chess tickets."

"Sure, Ash. What is it?"

"Well," he began to rub the back of his head. "The thing is, Pikachu and I won't be able to go with you because there's something Mina invited us to." Rini sighed as these words were being sent to her and the others. She was sure Ash started to feel the guilt entering his body. "And I thought it could be something for all of us to go to."

He waited for Ami's reaction but figured she would become upset; there was no chance she wouldn't. Her eyes seemed to fill with a blend of glum and disappointment.

"Mina invited only you to something?" Serena and Rei interrogated in unison.

Ash turned around to find Rei standing there with a betrayed frown on her face and both hands placed on her hips. The anger in her purple eyes was enough to figuratively stab Ash in the throat for even mentioning Mina; Serena took on the same emotion.

"I-I just thought it sounded like a good idea since Rini and Serena weren't feeling so well."

"No! This has to be the worst thing a best friend can do," complained Serena. "Come on you guys! Let's go and give that traitor a piece of our minds!"

"Yeah!" Rei was the only one who wasn't hesitant to walking away from the table and following Serena. The others started after them but weren't as determined.

"Wait, you guys! We can't just waltz over there and complain because she forgot about us," Rini pleaded.

"Rini is right," added Ami, heading through the glass entrance. "I'm sure there's another way we can go about it."

Rei and Serena were feet away from their friends while power-walking down the sidewalk. When a hand landed on her shoulder, Rei turned around thinking it was either Ami, Rini, or Ash, but the result was unfortunate.

"Rei, there's no time to be going anywhere. You're break ends in six minutes," explained Lizzie, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Come on, Lizzie. Why don't you let me slide just this once? It's for a good cause," Rei clasped her hands together.

"Nope, can't let you do that, Rei. If the manager sees that you're gone, he'll think it was my fault. Besides, don't you love your job?" The excited smile on Lizzie's face made it hard for Rei to spit out the truth. She still had more to learn if she wanted to know why Lizzie loved a job where barely any free time was given. "Now let's get back before too many orders pile up," Lizzie grabbed Rei by the wrist and in a literal fashion dragged her back towards their working area.

"But there's someone I have to go complain at!"

Either of the priestess's pals could do nothing but watch Lizzie pull Rei back towards their favorite location. Moments like these seemed typical, and surely Rei would be relieved once it was all over.

* * *

Serendipity was in fact a splendid place to invite someone to. An interesting piece from America known as "The Waltz of The Flowers" from a classic play called "The Nutcracker" filled the area thanks to a musician playing on their ebony piano. Waiters and waitresses clothed in black and white could be seen walking from every which way with either covered trays or notepads containing chosen orders. The restaurant carried ivory marble walls and ceiling, silver chandeliers, black chairs with padded seats and wooden tables, including maroon colored carpet.

In the midst of this magnificient setting, there was a table in particular, closest to the window that was filled with menus, extra flowers in its water-filled vase, not to mention a paper with the word "Reserved" written on it in cursive. It cost a person more cash when they wanted to reserve a table for themselves and another person.

A couple stepped into the restaurant and searched for an area to sit at and noticed the reserved table by the window. It was because of the noticeable flowers did the girlfriend gently tug her darling's arm and motion him to follow her towards it's chairs. Once they reached the table, they saw the sign it carried and stepped back in acknowledgement.

"Sorry, but this table is reserved." The couple looked over their shoulders to see a blond girl dressed in a fluffed white dress with gloves, heels, a purse equipped on her arm, and hair-bow of the same color. A cheery smile was attached to her glistening lips, yet she seemed blunt about her given words.

In an instant, the couple not wanting to cause trouble stepped away from the table, so the blond motioned to checking if the napkins and utensils were placed in a proper manner. Next, she reached for her bag to pull out a compact mirror and make sure the strands of her bangs were sticking up, also to pile a few green mints into her mouth for nicer breath. She would make sure this activity of hers turned out successful.

A wider smile came to her face as she wondered what her date's reaction would be once they stepped into this wonderful facility and realized they would be treated to its fantastic dishes.

"Miss Aino?"

"Hm?" A waitress with short copper hair had called the girl's name.

"There's a girl outside with her friends who wants you to go outside and talk to her."

* * *

The blond girl stepped through the entrance's door with a excited expression still on her face. It stayed that way even when she noticed her date had arrived with three of her friends.

"Ash, I'm so glad you made it!" the girl squealed.

"Yeah? Well, what about us?" Serena's voice was enough to hurt her smile and make it disappear. "Mina, you're such a cruel friend if you think you can invite Ash and leave the rest of us out!"

"Come on, Serena." Mina began her response while unknown to everyone, Lola and Trista in their white coats headed towards the opening to Serendipity. "There was only one invitation. And besides, we do stuff together all the time."

The instant scream of a female came from inside of Serendipity, alerting Mina and her friends to rush inside and find thousands of customers fleeing for the door while mayhem was being wreaked; noises of shattering dishes and tables being flipped and knocked down took over the room. From the magenta energy blasts Trista shot in random directions, smoke aroused from the many explosions, so she or Lola weren't visible.

"What's going on here?" Ash thought out loud, deciding to unzip his backpack and let Pikachu out.

Moments later, the cries for help died since all of the civilians had escaped from the sudden havoc. Ash, Pikachu, and the girls formed cautious battle stances while the gray smoke began to fade away, allowing Lola and Trista's presences to be seen. Both of the smirking Death Busters had taken off their lab coats. While holding what was known as a Capture Gun, Lola's same golden knuckles somewhat gleamed thanks to the light from the silver chandeliers, meanwhile Trista beside her with one hand on her hip shocked everyone with her new appearance; attire and hair.

"Pika pika!"

"Trista!" Everyone exclaimed in unison with bulged pupils.

* * *

**End of Act X**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well, this chapter came out quicker than I expected it to. Anyways, I'm sure people will be excited about its update.**

**Batthan: I love the reaction of Trista's appearance, or should I say Project Ruby?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Ohh, anything is fine I guess lol Until next time on... SAILOR MOON S: LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	4. Decided Mistakes and False Smiles

**Response to Pratik Roy- Well, I'm glad to know my story is that enjoyable. But you know, I'm all of a sudden interested to hear you actually describe it. Well, happy birthday! I guess the last chapter could count, or this one maybe, idk xD You should know that I'm also in college, except I'm only taking one class, so maybe I still can't relate to you. Oh, but that's cool that you play basketball and helped your team win. Well, the tuitions were skipped, I hope things improve for you. That sounds kind of bad. D: And I also hope that you get more sleep. I wouldn't want you to lose sleep because of trying to check constantly for my stories, or for anything else. That's just not a healthy thing. Well, it's good that you feel great about sharing your reviews on this story. And about the email situation, I could just give you my email if you wanted.**

**

* * *

**

**Sailor Moon _S_: Like The Diamond She Is :Act XI**

The devastated expression on Trista's former allies faces never vanished. Again her mere appearance was both startling and shocking at the same time. Seeing her beside Lola perplexed Rini and Serena the most. To Rini, Trista was known as her caring guardian who sometimes addressed her by "Small Lady". And finally Ash... seeing his older sister figure behave and appear as their foe shattered him completely. When he gazed deep into her eyes, he realized they weren't hers; or the smirk on her lips. Both features looked too darkish and expressed a villainous personality. She was no longer caring and dependable.

"Trista...!" Serena cried. "Why are you on the bad guys' side?" The matter of Trista's hair wasn't enough to shock everyone. Serena waited for an answer, but instead her response was only a cold glare from Trista's eyes. She could feel herself be attacked from that mere stare; friends who once fought beside each other were now being turned into enemies with a one-sided hate; Trista being the hater.

Serena's other friends were left without words to give. Trista appeared confident with her heartless stare. A few moments later, her expression became calm, and then spheres of pink energy suddenly sparked and came to life from her palms. This left her new foes with befuddled gasps and unraveled questions for them; still Trista ignored their reactions. Serena jumped in fear when she noticed the Death Buster point a glowing hand at her and proclaim, "You're going to be the first one to die."

That sentence needed to be repeated. There needed to be clarification and more honesty. Horror and dismay found its way into Serena as her heart started to beat faster, while her eyes somehow became attached to Trista's hand. That new-found aura of hers was so mysterious and gleaming. Because of that, it appeared powerful enough to obliterate Serena along with the others. Lola watched the scene in piqued interest and folded arms as Serena's knees were quavering while she fought against the tears rimmed on the bottom of her eyes. What would Sailor Moon do?

Before she could even motion to reaching for her brooch, Serena saw Ash take a brave step forward with Pikachu closely to his side. His fists were both clenched as he raised one in defiance. "This isn't right at all! Whatever you did with the real Trista, bring her back!"

"Pika!"

"Ohh, Ash…" Trista lowered her arms as her aura vanished, then she started walking towards the young boy. She parted her lips as they came face to face, causing Ash take a step back with caution while his friends increased their guard. "The real Trista is standing in front of you. I never went anywhere."

Ash widened his eyes as he noticed Trista's mouth. She was sending him a smile; except this was… warm and gentle. The Trista Ash spoke to when he experienced that hallucination of Dawn and explained showed this same kind of curve with her lips. Seeing it now made Ash feel nostalgic. Each of his pals noticed this reaction of Trista's had in a way stunned him. Would Trista really appear this way as a dark person?

"There's no reason for me to lie to you." Trista figured she could go so far as taking a grabbing Ash's chin and holding it with a firm grip. Ash gasped when he felt the female's soft touch. Pikachu's right ear drooped to the side as he couldn't believe that Trista was acting so out of her character. She was the last person to be seen behaving in this manner towards his buddy. He would have unleashed his It didn't take long for Rini and Mina to react in astounded fashions by this; seeing their old friend place her hand on the chin of the boy who they developed care and interests for. This seemed to the point that made them realize things were incorrect. Mina wished Trista would stop giving Ash that pleased look of hers.

Trista waited for a response from Ash as her genuine smile never disappeared, then suddenly a feminine voice appeared as the person was yelling a battle cry; Trista recognized this. She and everyone turned their eyes towards Mina to find her with an orange stick, holding it above her head.

"VENUS, STAR, POWER!" Sailor Venus's transformation progressed for about its usual twenty seconds, and finally she appeared in her attractive sailor suit, including the giant hair-bow and strapped high heels. Serena and the others didn't expect this to occur, but they realized what needed to commence next. Now Trista's life depended on their actions.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" Rini revealed her Prism Heart Compact. Three colored emeralds each lit up while energy was steadily gathered into the jeweled heart. Next, Rini prepared to let her white uniform appear on her body, while she dived into a batch of hearts and the rest of her outfit was added. After ward, she closed her eyes while the crescent moon on her head changed into a ruby tiara, and a collar with a miniature moon appeared fitted around her neck along with cutesy hair accessories and feather quills in hair. The future sailor scout was finally presented with her usual pose of poiting up at the apparent sky. Sailor Mercury was next to transform, and after her of course was the warrior Lola had been waiting for. Sailor Moon's lengthy pigtails and trademark boots remained an everlasting image in her mind, and now she would make sure to rid herself of the real picture for good. Lola knew how things would further, so she remained silent and decided the Sailor Losers could finish their lousy speech before meeting their demises.

"You have no right to come and destroy this beautiful restaurant, let alone Trista!" Sailor Moon began with utter boldness in her voice.

"You picked the wrong day to bring trouble!" Sailor Venus gave a surprising outburst. Her comrades were startled by this and tried to imagine just what had caused the blond heroine to become angry. "My friends and I will make sure you get just what you deserve!"

"And if I might add something, know that you're gonna regret trying to turn our friend against us!" added Mini Moon.

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"And I'm Sailor Mini Moon!"

Sailor Moon, Mercury, Ash, and Pikachu became even more confused as they witnessed Venus and Mini Moon motion to stand in front of them with backs against each other, and fingers pointed at Trista and Lola. They declared in unison, "In the name of Love and Justice, we shall punish you!"

When Sailor Moon thought about it, this had to be an outrageous day. Mina had made an attempt to not invite her and the others along with Ash and Pikachu to Serendipity, at the moment they were inside of its destructed area standing before their betraying friend, and now... now her heroic lines were being replaced. Just what more could this day bring?

A sweatdrop fell onto the moon soldier's head along with her remaining team mates. "Umm... you guys-" Sailor Moon called out to Mini Moon and Venus, but her sentence was immediately cut short.

"Sailor Moon, we're a little busy! Can't you see we're trying to talk some sense into these two?" Sailor Venus ranted while glaring at the Death Busters.

Somehow, Lola was surprised to see others besides Sailor Moon doing the speaking. For opponents, it seemed they had gotten tired of their normal routine. "Wow, wasn't expecting to hear from someone else besides Sailor Moon. But still, you guys are really boring." Lola raised and pointed her gun at Sailor Moon to prepare for their upcoming battle, arousing more scariness from within her. "Why don't we just cut to the part where me and your friend here kick your butts?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ash grabbed everyone's attention with his confident tone. He then reached for the pockets underneath his vest, but what he searched for wasn't present. "Huh? What happened to my Poke Balls?" All of the pouches on his vest seemed to be empty. The Pokemon Trainer became paranoid as he checked through his pockets once more, then the places to hold items on his jeans; back and front, yet none of his Poke Balls were to be found! "No, this isn't right..." Ash for a third time searched his multiple pockets, next kneeling down and reaching for his backpack while continuing with, "I-I thought I had them inside of my vest! I don't remember putting them in here." Ash knew that his other Pokemon weren't inside of his pack, but he didn't really have any other options but to look anyway. The Sailor Scouts including Pikachu watched him struggle with his constant searching while the tragedy lingered in their minds as well. It wasn't logical for Ash's Pokemon to just disappear without any notice. He treasured each and every one of them, and always kept them by his side.

Instead of taking the opportunity to attack, Trista and Lola stood still and let this cruel happening continue. It was likely that Ash would soon come to learn of his Pokemons' disappearance. And with that being the case, they had an excuse of not to attack him; he was too beneficial and cute to just kill off along with the pathetic Sailor Soldiers and that puny rat.

While Pikachu stayed by Ash's side, Sailor Venus and Mini Moon walked over from where they were and knelt down before him to see the Pokemon Trainer practically pouring everything out of his bag to finish his search. On the floor appeared Pokemon Food, a few pairs of underwear, a brown compass, Pikachu's blanket, and a pair of black gloves. The embarrassment of carrying under garments wasn't as important at the moment.

"Ash...?" Venus was over worried that her adored hero would burst out in anger or tears. He resorted to shaking Pikachu's cloth just in case a Poke Ball slipped from out of it, but there was no success. Pikachu tried to be of assistance by opening his snacks and taking a long peek inside of its container; but that didn't help. After coming up with no signs at all of his five other Pokemon, Ash let the blanket fall from his fingers while the tongue of his cap hid his despair.

Pikachu climbed onto his knees and tried to look into his best friends's eyes. "Pikaa..."

"Oh no...!" Mercury muttered in a low whisper with clasped hands.

A dead silence overtook the room as Ash's friends were left mute, also lowering their heads. He'd looked and searched, but to no avail did any of his Poke Balls show up. Mini Moon was sure that at any moment, tears would trickle down Ash's cheeks; and he had a right to allow it. Whoever thought they could kidnap his Pokemon was going to pay... dearly.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have a battle to start. So if you guys aren't ready, then Trista and I will have to make the first move!" Lola shouted as she rushed at her foes while Trista followed, by allowing the same pinkish brightness to form in her hands.

In only but about half of a second, Lola could think about and realize this was the moment she'd finally obtained after countless mistakes. Paistro's possessed treats had too much sweetness and not power to fulfill their mission. Claireoke had been too naive and thought she'd be pitied for her failure to retrieve her microphone. But now, Lola could say she wouldn't go through tribulations like those; not anymore with the successful Project Ruby. It added icing to the top of the Professor Tomoe's cake of evil intentions to know the Sailor Scouts would have difficulty battling against their old pal. Lola didn't expect to hear that this was the reason Kaorinite had contacted her and said she was needed, but regardless it'd turned out to be a miracle. Nothing would ever stand in their way now.

After those different thoughts processed through Lola's mind, and time seemed to return from moving in slow-motion, Trista let out a battle cry and threw an orb towards Sailor Mercury. It was coming rapidly at the water soldier. There were only certain techniques that could stop this energy from striking her, but she chose what seemed to be the most creative. "SHINE, AQUA, ILLUSION!" Water spewed from above Mercury's head after she gracefully twirled many times and commanded it to shoot at Trista's attack. As it was purposed to encase and trap the energized blast in arctic ice, Trista's power somehow zipped through its liquid form and slammed into Sailor Mercury's stomach, her back hitting the rimmed side of a nearby table and causing it to flip so it laid sideways with her sitting unconscious against it.

"Mercury!" Ash cried, starting to rush to the injured girl's side, except he'd heard the sounds of holes being created in the walls, one blast coming after the next. His eyes found Sailor Venus performing backflips and leaping from one spot to another in order to dodge Trista's projectile attack. After evading so much, the wall opposite of Serendipity's entrance could resembled literal polka dots.

At the same time as Venus's predicament, Sailor Moon was busy dodging shots of black energy from Lola's loaded gun. Thanks was given to Eugeal for creating this weapon; after so long, Sailor Moon would have to live without her precious heart crystal sustaining her body, even if it weren't the one her leader was hoping for.

"VENUS, CHAIN, ENCIRCLE!" A chain linked together by dozens of golden hearts was flung at Trista, but it only managed to be stopped and wrapped by Trista's wrist. Once it held a firm grip, Trista yanked it towards her, along with Sailor Venus. Then she clutched the soldier's throat while she was in mid-air.

"Venus!" Ash and Pikachu noticed her Venus Chain vanish because she'd let it go in order to try removing Trista's hand from around her neck. In due time, she would lose oxygen and faint. Ash and Pikachu were prepared to rescue their ally, but at the same time couldn't imagine themselves fighting Trista. Things would have been better if someone else were holding Venus's neck.

"Let her go!" Ash caught Trista's full attention and received a tiny smile. She still held onto Venus's neck while the sailor scout also looked at Ash, but with a pleading expression.

"Why do you care about this girl so much? Trista asked.

"What do you mean? She's our friend!" This new side of Trista's had to be some kind of joke. She didn't seem to carry any memories of them at all. Her brain had been swapped with someone else's.

Perplexity invaded Trista's face as she stared at Ash then shifted her eyes to her victim. She could peer into her eyes and see a mixture of sadness, fear, and confusion; it didn't help Trista to receive this reaction. Whether or not she knew Ash, there couldn't have been a possible connection between them, seeing as Venus had tried to attack her with her glowing whip.

When Trista looked back at Ash, he expected to see the young woman come to her senses and let go of their friend. However, Project Ruby had came up with other options. "Sorry, but I can't believe you befriend someone like this." With that said, Trista raised her free hand and released another one of her energy spheres at him. It collided with his stomach, causing him to yelp in pain and ultimately send him beside Sailor Mercury.

"Pikachu!" Quickly, Ash's Pokemon rushed over to him. He looked up at the damaged boy, noticing him lift his head up and place a saddened gaze on Mercury. Her head was lowered, and eyes still closed. Ash didn't become unconscious from his back being slammed into the table, but somehow, the process didn't leave his blue-haired friend awake; when thought over, this entire situation was Ash's fault. And there wasn't anyway for him to fix it. To see Sailor Mercury's eyelids lift and show their gentle, assuring eyes was all the helpless boy wanted right now.

"PINK SUGAR, HEART, ATTACK!" Ash and Pikachu looked over to their lefts Mini Moon holding her Pink Moon Stick. She was pointing it at Lola, but there seemed to be no magic emitting from within it.

Lola turned towards the heroic child to find her aiming a cheap toy wand at her. The Sailor Losers had to be kidding if this eight year-old were their last resort. Judging by the unease in her face, she didn't appear hold any confidence about her special move. "Something wrong with your toy, little brat?"

Mini Moon bit her lower lip in frustration while having to watch her foe's smirk widen across her face. Lola would pay for mocking her like that, especially for standing still as if she were handicap. "Come on, you stupid wand!" Mini Moon placed a tighter grip on her stick while giving it more time to perform its powers. After three seconds, heart-shaped energy pulses began streaming from it, except they landed right before Lola on the floor. Lola saw where this was going, so she took a step forward to slap the measly toy out of Mini Moon's hand, however the same pink hearts surged from the Pink Moon Stick and started to attack her.

"Hey! I thought that cheap toy didn't work!" Lola complained, happening to kneel down and cover her head from Mini Moon's dangerous attack. "Make it stop!" Sailor Mini Moon took a few steps closer, seeing that her weapon was in the end successful; the pain for Lola became worse.

Instead of making her plan clear, Sailor Moon made her Spiral Heart Moon Rod appear before her. She then furthered with performing the usual routine that was needed. While rotating and twirling her weapon, thoughts traveled through the girl's mind. This moment needed to happen. Lola along with her possible comrades needed to be rid of so they could rescue Trista from their mind control and locate the rest of Ash's Pokemon. Not for another minute, or second even should this horror continue. Sailor Moon would for once and for all put an end to the scheming Death Busters and restore everything back to normal. "MOON, SPIRAL, HEART, ATTACK!"

As Sailor Moon's hearts approached Lola, she rose from her sitting position and managed to evade them only by an inch; so she received a deep gash on her right shoulder, screaming in pain and collapsing to the floor. Just a few more inches and Sailor Moon would have had victory. Why did she always happen to miss the target when her attack was always a move of surprise?

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Lola battle to stand up by using her left arm, then gingerly clutch onto her injured one. The only sounds in the room were from Lola groaning because of her gashed shoulder. Ash, Pikachu, Mini Moon, and Sailor Venus couldn't believe that the battle headed in this direction. Surely, Sailor Moon was on target with her technique.

Suddenly, police sirens blaring from outside alerted everyone, so Trista let Venus fall from her grasp and hit the ground, then told the rest of the heroes before leaving the area with Lola, "This isn't over yet!"

Sailor Moon and her friends decided it was best if they also left' getting sent to jail was the last thing they needed to be dealing with. While Sailor Moon and Mini Moon walked over to Sailor Venus, Ash returned his backpack to around his shoulders with Pikachu inside of it then hurried over to Ami and picked her up from the floor to hold her in a bridal fashion.

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone turned their eyes towards a hallway east of the restaurant to see Rei waving for them to follow her. "Hurry, before anyone sees you guys!" Without hesitating, the team did as they were told, eventually being led out to an alleyway. A flash of white light luminated because Serena, Mina, and Rini transformed back into their regular clothing. And so, they had to head south, away from the streets that werefilled with multiple officers and their vehicles, while sprinting to hurry to a safe zone.

* * *

"Hello? Mom?" Serena held the cordless, white phone to her ear. She remained quiet while her mother was telling her some things. Serena stood in the middle of her room, Ash and Pikachu stood against the wall, Rei, Artemis, Luna, and Rini sat on the bed next to Ami who was now asleep, and Mina sat at Serena's wooden desk in her computer chair. She sometimes spun her chair to stare at the desk and dwell on her bottled emotions.

Her date with Ash had been terribly altered; and by one of their own friends. Nothing seemed worse than that. Meanwhile, that same phrase of Trista's never seemed to vanish. "Sorry, but I can't believe you befriend someone like this," was what Trista had replied in a flat tone. To Mina, it was so hurtful, and Trista would never been aware of that because she wasn't their friend anymore.

It was now Serena's turn to speak. She didn't want to bother the others with her conversation between her mother and her, so she headed out through the door to go downstairs while talking into the phone. "Yeah, everything's fine! Huh? What do you mean I don't sound okay?" Her friends didn't want to start their meeting without her, so they waited, each with glum expressions on their faces and eyes scanning the entire room. The Moon Cats were devastated to hear Trista had suddenly turned against them. It was unbelievable. Serena grunted in annoyance then concluded her talk by saying, "Whatever, Mom, see you in three months." She had placed the phone back on its stand and returned upstairs to her room. Even as she walked over to sit by Rini on the bed, no voices sounded. "My mom probably still suspects that something's up."

"Serena, this isn't the time to be talking about your mother," Luna rose from the mattress to stand in front of her from the carpeted floor. "Explain everything that happened at the resturaunt up until Trista arrived."

There'd been no use in trying to change the subject. A sigh escaped Serena's lips as she started to explain. "Well, we figured out that Mina here invited only Ash to Serendipity..." This was mentioned while Serena sent a tiny frown at Mina. "... me, Ami, and Rini were waiting for him at the Fruit Parlor. He came and told us about his invitation, so we decided to ask Mina why she didn't invite us with Ash, and out of nowhere we hear the inside of the restaurant being destroyed. And that's when we see Trista there... she was in some classy outfit, and her hair was cut up to her neck..." Rini couldn't help but think back to those horrible moments where standing before her was no longer one of her best friends. She could feel tears forming on the bridge of her eyes.

Just before the discussion could progress, the house telephone rang, so Serena immediately left the room again to take its incoming call. Helpful yet unexpected, the caller was Molly. "Hey, Serena!"

"Hey, Molly," a worthless attempt of a smile found its way on Serena's face. It was the cheerfulness in Molly's tone that aroused this.

"I'm wonderin' if you heard about what they showed on the news today."

"Oh? Well, what were they talking about?"

"Inside some fancy restaurant in downtown, some people came and tore the whole place up, and the police haven't been able to figure it out. Oh, wait Serena, I think I'm gettin' another call." That smile of Serena's disappeared as she had been reminded of what she least wanted to think back on. Of course that drastic event would be playing on the news channel.

The sound of somebody clicking over to Serena's telephone line sounded, so she prepared to hear Molly's voice return. "Hello?" Instead she could hear a familiar, high-pitched voice where it sounded like the person carried a bad nasal condition. "Hey, Serena, why are you on this line?"

"I wanna know know what you're doing, Melvin! Now buzz off! Molly and I were busy talking."

"Melvin? How did you jump into this conversation?" interjected Molly.

"You must have accidentally pushed the talk button on your phone. Hey, have you two watched what's playing on the news today?"

Serena and Molly could only sigh with phones still against their ears, realizing that the rest of their chat was going to be littered by Melvin's obnoxious annoyance.

* * *

**End of Act XI**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Ash helping out definitely took a turn for the worst!**

**Batthan: But poor Ash? He lost his other five Pokemon, and to his good friend Trista! Boy, to think of what his reaction will be.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well, I can say it won't be pretty.**

**Batthan: Venus and Mini Moon taking over the hero lines was funny. They make a good team. **

**ThoughtfulTikal: Hmm, you might be on to something, Batthan. lol Until next time of... SAILOR MOON S: LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	5. Sheer Betrayals and Touching Gestures

**Sailor Moon _S_: Like The Diamond She Is: Act XII**

Luna and Artemis were eager to discuss more on the situation of Trista, but with everything that had occurred, Serena and the rest of her friends found themselves wanting to retreat to places that could relax them. It hadn't been only Trista's betrayal that sparked this; Ash was sure to be in total despair of not having his Pokemon at his side.

* * *

While Darien was packing his belongings together, his doorbell rang, and in had came Serena with pools of sadness in her eyes. She caught him off guard with a tight embrace as he was busy folding some shirts; Darien set down his task while noticing tears trickle down her cheeks like rivers. Serena had explained all of the issues to him, glad to rest in his arms at the same time.

* * *

Today it was Rei's turn to help keep her temple clean by sweeping the front grounds. The job took a bit longer than usual thanks to the brown and orange leaves that'd flew from trees and landed on their concrete, but it didn't bother Rei.

Maybe sweeping the ground for the rest of the day wouldn't be so bad. She wasn't sure how much time she needed, but the priestess needed more to think about their current situations. Minutes couldn't be wasted if they wanted to retrieve Trista and Ash's Pokemon back.

Still, before any plan of action was devised, the Sailor Scouts first needed to find out who had taken Ash's Poke Balls to begin with. "Wait!" Rei realized in her mind. "Those Death Busters brainwashed her into stealing Ash's Pokemon!... those cold-hearted-"

A soft voice called her name before Rei could finish her inner thoughts. It was Chad, walking up to her with a ice cream cone in his left hand. Rei arched her eyebrow in wonder then looked down at what her friend was holding. The delectable flavor was dark chocolate fudge. Chad looked hesitant about whether or not she would accept the paid treat.

In the back of his mind, Chad remembered what Darien had said about Rei enjoying her independence. He could imagine her turning down his ice cream in a respectful fashion.

Rei once again glanced at the dessert in his hand, then shifted her pupils towards him with a tiny smile attached to her face. That alone said she would gladly accept her dark chocolate fudge ice cream. "Thank you, Chad."

Using her free hand, Rei grabbed the topped cone from his hand and sent him another grin before tasting its sugary goodness.

* * *

It boggled Luna to see that no other children were on or near the Crossroads Playground. She found herself sitting on the grass, watching Rini sway back and forth on the chained swing. There'd been no words exchanged the whole time they were there. Of course, Luna understood what type of things were running through Rini's head, but having any further discussions wouldn't better the situation.

The only interesting thing that entered the atmosphere was a magenta butterfly fluttering its way past Rini. If she glanced at the winged insect, Luna wasn't sure. Usually the young girl would marvel at butterflies and want to chase after them.

As soon as the magenta creature was no longer in their presence, Rini pressed her feet against the sand to slow down her swing, surprising Luna. The black cat expected Rini to rise from her seat and announce that she were ready to leave, but nothing like that happened at all. Her eyes stayed glazed like polished rubies as her tears started to emerge. Where she was didn't matter; Serena and the others could sense she were away for too long, but Rini didn't care. She couldn't face any of them, especially not when she was feeling so glum.

* * *

Swimming was one of Ami's favorite interests, and now it was the only hobby that could manage to calm her down; to help her clear her mind of all the confusion and worry... and just think over the issue thoroughly.

Clothed in a lemony one-piece bathing suit, the teenage girl slowly dipped her foot into the chlorine water, then dived into it with arms spread out and pointed forward. The water was cool and not chilled like ice; just the temperature Ami enjoyed.

While Ami's hair strands spread out, she kicked her slender legs time after time to progress forward. Somehow, moving underwater not only cleansed her body, but her mind at the same time.

Being underwater, she got to have sheer silence, along with keeping herself occupied and not being left with standing still and focused on Trista.

Ami wasn't sure how long she'd been pacing, but after what seemed like seconds did she give a mere glance to her left and find Michelle. She didn't notice Ami was also swimming. Ami had never seen the intellectual lady with so much sadness and gloom in her eyes. It was normal to see Michelle in a cheerful or pleasant fashion.

Amara, who was resting her back against the tall diving board above the swimming pool, was staring at the ceiling with her arms behind her back.

This time, the Death Busters were able to accomplish more than one thing. It was great they didn't obtain the Pure Heart Crystal, but in a way, they still achieved more. Now one of their strongest, and most resourceful team mates were gone; Trista having the most strength, and Ash's nabbed Pokemon being the well-thought advantage; it started to become no wonder as to why Trista was chosen to be affiliated with the.

Infernape, Torterra, Buizel, Gible, and Staraptor could be used for anything the Death Busters desired. It was a huge risk that Sailor Uranus and the remaining scouts would have to cease from bringing any chaos.

With that being thought, Amara was aware, sure that the others would agree about were Ash currently stood as their accomplice. He still had Pikachu at his side, but one pocket monster against five larger creatures was something to remember and not take for granted.

Just as Luna had explained to Sailor Moon after Claireoke was annihilated, they would have to come together and formulate more battle strategies.

* * *

As everyone went in their own directions from Serena's house, Ash decided to take a stroll downtown with an unknown final destination. Pikachu sat in his backpack with its zipper barely opened. Whenever the coast was clear, he would poke out his little head and glance at his owner, but realized he wouldn't be waking up from his despair anytime soon.

When Ash thought about it, his Pokemon had been swiped from him in such a intelligent manner. It probably didn't take Lola that much thinking to come to a realization and decide, "We should have the person knows where his Poke Balls are to take them." Why Ash didn't see that until now he didn't know.

Pikachu raised his head from within his shelter and discovered they were no longer in Crossroads City. Instead, Ash passed its border and continued onward to an empty green plain. Pikachu could look behind him and see the town steadily diminishing with the more footsteps Ash took.

The long-eared rodent turned forward feel his friend's pack be pulled along with himself. Ash knelt down while holding his bag to let Pikachu hop out of it, then lowered further to sit down and lay his backpack beside him. Pikachu noticed how his palms were laid against the grass with his arms slightly spread out; and his brown eyes were placed on the sky with its several clouds with their distorted shapes.

Even as one cloud in particular happened to be shaped like a sphere, Ash imagined it to be one of his stolen Poke Balls. Pikachu could stare into his eyes and see the depressing emotions that he were keeping trapped.

Ash didn't want to seem like he wasn't of any assistance to the Sailor Scouts. There had to be a way they could survive with the help of only Pikachu; he was quick and powerful when needed. His size didn't lessen his capabilities. Ash had faith that they could still be helpful, even if his other Pokemon were no longer in his possession. They couldn't let themselves get down just because of Trista also being kidnapped; it wasn't in Ash's personality to allow such a thing.

Each of his Pokemon carried a special place in his heart; that was something that couldn't be denied. Ash treasured them all, and was glad to have stumbled across them. They all took some part in helping the Pokemon Trainer get to where he was today.

Being that he didn't know Trista so well, Ash and her still carried a good relationship. She'd held more confidence that he could help defeat the evil more than his mother, while treating him with such respect by letting Pikachu and him stay in her house.

To Ash, both of these ideas about his friends remained true, which was why it devastated him so much about them being taken away. If him or someone else happened to be snatched, Ash knew that either his Pokemon or Trista would do whatever it took to get them back.

Suddenly, a hand landed on his shoulder. Ash quickly turned his head to look up and find Lita staring at him with a worried expression.

For someone who was sitting in the middle of the grass field for no reason whatsoever gave enough reason for worry to appear. Still, Ash brushed the idea off and assured her that everything was alright.

Lita noticed Pikachu and wasn't sure what to say.

After witnessing this weird mouse, the brunette wasn't fully sure how to respond. Where had it came from and why didn't it resemble a normal rodent?

Ash saw Lita's unease and decided to give a full explanation. He'd shared with her that Pikachu was in reality what was called a Pokemon. Lita remained in puzzlement, but at the same time was curious, so she knelt down to pet the adorable Pokemon on his head.

"Pikachu!" Lita had recieved a friendly smile and found herself sending one back to Pikachu. In the end, he didn't turn out to be that odd or strange-looking; Lita learned that she was glad to have came to that realization.

During the next passing moments, Ash found Lita handing him her red catching net. "Huh?" He looked down and thought of how it looked brand new. Then he returned his eyes to Lita's.

"You said we should go bug-catching together. Don't tell you forgot already," Lita smiled with humor.

"Oh, r-right. I did say that," Ash rubbed the back of his head, then grabbed his net from Lita's palm. "Thanks, Lita."

"No problem. Now let's go! I know a place that has some dragonflies." Lita was the first to start walking with Ash and Pikachu beside her.

Now since she had others to spend time with, her spirit lifted by the excitement plastered on her face. Ash didn't imagine that he would ever see Lita this enthusiastic. She had to have turned into a whole different person, being that she behaved so rudely during their issue at her apartment. But it was the same girl walking with a shining smile and bug net in a firm grip; except now care and mutual love had washed away the remains of her filth, otherwise known as her loneliness.

This was something Ash could picture. He'd heard about Lita's accident, decided he would try his best to let her know she were still important, and that challenge turned into success.

* * *

After gazing at the wall clock inside the kitchen, Artemis could estimate that it'd been two hours since they left Serena's house. All of that time had passed, and Mina stayed in her room with a small crack in the door. Whether the door was opened or not, the blond didn't care. It didn't serve much of a purpose to acknowledge; not now when so many things were swirling inside her mind.

Setting up that reservation at Serendipity had taken quite an amount of money. To have the precious activity ruined by that Lola with a horrible sense of fashion made matters worse; Ash learned that his other five Pokemon had been kidnapped, and then Trista fell into the picture. Because that was Mina's friend, it was difficult to stay angry at her. But she wouldn't forget her comment about Ash associating with her. That'd to have been what caused Mina's whole day to shatter like a mirror losing its millions of shards.

It didn't matter how close of a friend Trista was to Ash. Nothing could be made up for those words, and that was what Mina hated the most. She cared a lot about Ash, admired his bravery, and was attracted to his charming face.

As a whole, Ash and Mina both lost what were really important to them, and because of an individual who was least expected to perform the cruel deed; nothing was worse than experiencing that.

Artemis cat-walked up the stairs to slip through the door and find Mina standing in front of her window. He wouldn't have minded the scene, but her eyes or body never seemed move. Didn't she sense his presence at all?

His decision was to speak, but Mina let out a frustrated growl and turned around before the noise could pour from his lips. Mina rotated in such a rough manner that her long hair swayed in the same direction. She was biting her lip, and heading for a nearby object to grab. Artemis watched as the poor stuffed rabbit once resting on the shelf heading straight into a wall. The white cat could then hear Mina heave out a sigh then rant, "That stupid girl! I should've have kept a better eye on her... trying to come in and ruin my lunch with Ash, then having Trista as help! Ohh, I'm so fed up with that tacky, stuck-up, over-confident little..."

Somehow, Artemis heard gibberish unlike Mina's actual words. He remained quiet while watching her pace back and forth while shaking her fists.

In the middle of all her produced hate for Lola, Mina was forgetting just why the Death Busters appeared on such short notice. It was more than making sure Mina didn't spend any pleasant time with Ash. Sailor Moon's heart crystal was at stake of being stolen from within her body while Serendipity had been demolished. Serena would have to keep her guard up, while the business owner of the fine restaurant would need to come up with a wad of money for new dining dishes; but to Mina, none of this seemed to pop into her mind.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes passed that the angered girl became short of breath from her constant complaining and crawled onto her mattress to rest on her back. Her chest puffed up and moved back down as she progressively regained her breath. Artemis took a step towards his friend and noticed her eyes. They were pinned to the ceiling, giving the atmosphere a hopeless mood.

That same bland expression of Mina's wasn't expected to be taken as her mind traveling to a different place. She prepared herself for the journey by letting out a necessary breath, releasing the tension from her hands, then closing her eyes...

* * *

Unlike the imaginated figure of Ash that she wanted, Mina was instead led to a mysterious land enshrouded in puffy, white fog. The white marble pillars on every side could be faintly seen.

Mina used her aqua-blue eyes to scan the entire area to still see it were covered in clouds; however moments later, an outline of a figure was discovered to be approaching her. Their body carried a feminine shape; as they arrived closer and closer with a now visible hair-bow, a gasp escaped from Mina's mouth. Next came the moment for her to notice the stranger's resembling locks of hair that reached past her waist. Mina was sure she could affirm the identity of this anonymous individual, but the thought brought even more disbelief.

Soon, Mina was five inches away from the unexpected arrival in front of her. Denial took the blond over, even as the stranger was equipped in a leotard, gloves, orange skirt and strapped heels, and tiara identical to Mina's hero clothing along with the same crested topaz in the middle.

Mina's agape mouth grew wide enough to fit her hand inside of. Her body froze and didn't thaw for a second whatsoever. "W.. w-who are y-you, and why do you look exactly like me?"

"Because I am you," Mina's duplicate ignored her facial mixture of confusion and fear, then motioned to staring deeply into her eyes as if they were hiding something from her.

Mina staggered by taking a short step back and wondered what the paranoid staring was for.

"There's something that you think you can hide from me, but I can still see it in your eyes," continued the Sailor Venus.

"My eyes...?"

"Yes... the pools that you've been dumping all of your negative emotions into. Like I said before, I know because we're the same person."

Mina gained enough courage to stand up tall and retort towards this odd imitation of hers. The fact that they were one couldn't be true. "But that can't be true! If you're me, then..." a pause was introduced into the conversation as Mina's words split into two. The psychic-like Sailor Venus remained silent with both arms still at her side as Mina struggled to push out her second halve of words. "... then do you feel what's inside of my heart right now?"

Not phased by anything she'd just heard, the Sailor Venus simply responded with, "You mean all of those emotions you call love for Ash? No... that's not all love at all."

Mina blinked her eyes three full times, but the teenager didn't find herself staring upward at her bedroom ceiling. The Sailor Venus saw her shocking gasp but didn't show any concern or attention; she was prepared for this sort of reaction from herself. Because of the climatic mood hanging in the air, Mina's heart started to beat faster and faster. Her body grew tense while she gritted her teeth behind her closed lips.

"Love wasn't something you dedicated your life to when you realized your duty of protecting the Moon Princess. A long time ago, you decided that you would play her role in order to keep the Silver Crystal out of the Negaverse's reach, and the same goes for our new enemies. So why begin thinking into romance when you're still attached to your destiny? This is who you are," the Sailor Venus signified by placing her hands against her chest.

This truthful, brief explanation was thought about for some moments. Mina did in fact remember the old days where she disguised herself as Sailor V, a sexy crime-fighter who'd bore a false crescent moon on her forehead and lived in London. All of those adventures had led up to finding the real Princess Serenity, therefore awakening Mina's memories from the Silver Millennium and showering her purpose onto and the other Sailor Scouts. Although, there seemed to be a missing fragment or incorrect piece to the puzzle of all this.

Mina lowered her head only to have her face buried underneath her combed, golden bangs. She then scrunched her eyebrows and clenched both fists before giving the alternate version of herself a flat-toned response. "You're right... that day where I met Artemis and learned that I had a huge purpose.. I remember it like it were yesterday. I had explained to Serena that she was the heir who was born in the Moon Kingdom, and that we needed to seal Queen Beryl so the first tragedy she caused wouldn't repeat itself."

Speaking on this topic, Mina's expression lessened to a more calm state while she removed her fingers from her invisible grip. "Ever since then, each of us has worked our hardest together to make sure Serena is kept from harm's way. There's not a day or minute during all of that time that I regret."

It was after the Sailor Venus received this set of words that Mina raised her voice and included, "But I know that somewhere in the midst of all that, love was what helped get to where we are."

"Hm... there you go again, talking about love," the Sailor Venus gave a humored smirk. "You're still not seeing the truth of your destiny."

"I am seeing things clearly. If you're really me, then you can't say it wasn't because of love. If I didn't care for my friends like I do now, then who knows where we would be? Nowhere in my duty of protecting the Moon Princess can it be said that I can't have love in my life... it's not true," Mina shook her head in total disagreement. "Love isn't just something you set aside. It's sincere and true. And it's not there to hurt anyone. So I don't believe love can be removed from my destiny. No... I won't just push my feelings aside because you say you're me."

The Sailor Venus could only fold her arms and grin again at Mina's foolish rebellion. "You truly are a nice imitation of me."

"Wha-?"

"I mean look at what you've just said. You're not worthy of protecting the Moon Princess. All you are is a delusional piece of work that claims she will always stand by Sailor Moon's side, but you aspire for something that will disrupt your fated destiny."

Mina was devastated to hear something like this come from someone who claimed to be her. She didn't understand where the suited heroine gained the courage from the speak so boldly and definite. Mina couldn't help but think about this statement given to her, but it for some reason bothered her conscience and unleashed defiance. "You're lying!"

"Just choose one of these if you feel so confident about your argument."

Mina arched her eyebrow in question as she noticed her double holding both gloved hands out. A few moments passed and miniature sized dolls of Princess Serenity and Ash appeared in each hand. "Serena! Ash!" Mina gasped as she shifted her eyes to both individuals.

The Sailor Venus could witness just how surprised and puzzled her contrasting version was. Somehow, this all fit into her plan of bringing the characters who were standing on her palms forth. "Yes, notice and realize just how much you care for both of them."

Mina didn't respond but kept shifting her eyes back and forth from the Pokemon Trainer to Moon Princess. They were both lifeless and couldn't help make her decision. The Ash doll appeared to be so cutesy and handsome like the real one, but the Princess Serenity appeared genuine and innocent like the real one.

"No matter how you think about it, you can't have one of these people in your life without the other. They both make you into what you are today. If you didn't have the Moon Princess, you would be a normal girl and probably never have the friends you have now. And if you didn't have Ash, then you would be the same person... him entering your life didn't have much effect... really, all he did was make you desire something new. Humans will never be satisfied with what they already have, and that's just what you're showing."

"I am satisfied? See?" Mina outstretched her arms to take both of the dolls from her duplicate's hands, but they disintegrated into dust once her fingers touched them. Then suddenly, a rough wind passed by and blew the dust off of the Sailor Venus's palms. Mina gasped in utter dismay and watched the remains of her friends fly into the clouded fog.

To think she could prove her other self wrong by choosing both Ash and Serena... that decision turned out to be futile.

"Oh, I see alright... I see a girl who is confused and won't admit it," the Sailor Venus noticed Mina on the verge of crying. Her lips wobbled while her eyes were once again hiding under her sun-colored bangs. "You won't be able to keep balancing duty and love. There's going to be a day where you have to make the final choice between them."

"The... final... choice?" Mina slowly rose her head to stare at her twin with moist eyes.

"Whoever you decide to choose, you won't be able to have both of what they give you."

Before Mina could respond, the Sailor Venus started to fade away. "W-wait! But what's going to happen? Tell me when this thing is going to happen!"

Mina reached her hand out for her alternate version, but they didn't hesitate to disappear. Her arm trembled while she kept it in mid-air, then soon she drew it back to her side then dropped to her knees, opening the gate for her tears to pass through her eyes. Mina's sobs were quiet and didn't pour out all at once. She desperately squeezed her eyelids to keep them closed, but with no success, her crystal tears found a way to stroll down her cheeks and meet with the cold, stone floor.

"Mina..." A voice called out to her in a low tone. It sounded pleading, yet so familiar. "Mina... Mina?"

"Huh?" After opening her eyes, Mina found a pair of oceanic-blue eyes aiming at her from her right. Then she grasped the look of their white furred face and ears. "Artemis, I..." The teenager sat up in her bed and studied the room to find that nothing had changed. She was still in her bed room, and must've entered that strange land with a copy of herself while staring at the ceiling.

"Are you alright, Mina?" A concerned frown enveloped Artemis's face. "You looked like you'd became a block of ice and didn't take your eyes off of the ceiling. After five minutes, I started to get worried."

"I did?" Mina motioned to scratching the back of her scalp where a particular itch was bothering her. Artemis grew confused and noticed his friend hadn't comprehended in the same degree.

All of a sudden, Mina's eyelids lowered to where her eyes became slits.

During her time of staring at the wall, something apparently saddened her. "Mina?" Artemis called with a soft tone.

"Do you think I'm worthy of still protecting the Moon Princess?"

A shocked gasp escaped Artemis's feline lips.

* * *

Rei was satisfied to still be able to taste chocolate fudge inside of her mouth after finished the coned morsel. It wasn't everyday the shrine priestess ate sugared treats like that; Serena was the person who fit in that category the best.

Her mind returned to Trista and the Death Busters, while at the same time her feet kept through the halls until they made contact with someone else's. Rei looked up to realize who she'd bumped into and immediately gave apologies for the lack of her attention. "I'm sorry, Chad. Here, let me help you clean this mess." She then knelt down to reach and help pick up the batch of Chad's laundry that'd been knocked out of his grasp.

All the while this was commencing, Chad gazed at Rei and stumped upon the behind her eyes. They were beautiful and mysterious, so full of mystery that he could look at them forever and never feel boredom. But there was a barrier hiding her stress; feelings that must have developed over a tragic event that obviously Rei wouldn't want to share.

Rei handed the trainee his last pair of white socks, then they both rose to their feet and remained quiet as an awkward moment was coming into place.

"Rei?" Chad began, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes Chad?" Her calm and attentive reaction made it all the more difficult for Chad to give his query. Those pure amethysts of hers kept staring and staring until he could feel butterflies flying in his stomach.

"Y-you know, you seem a little tense... m-m-maybe I can, give you a massage or something. I'm sure that would.. help."

* * *

Resting her arms, Rei also laid against her stomach while on her bed and could feel Chad's fingers doing their job, except the touch was at first a bit quavering. Her body wasn't taking on the form of actual, molten, hot lava, so what was he acting scary for?

For witnessing a woman's bare back for the first time, Chad wasn't sure how to react. It made matters crazier to know that Rei accepted his offer and knew she'd have to remove her top. Rei understood that Chad wasn't a perverted sort of guy, so that was how things came to be as they now were.

"When I visited spas with my cousins, the people doing the massaging made it look so simple. But I guess I wasn't born with that gift," Chad explained in a nervous fashion.

"No.. for your first time, you're actually doing great, Chad. You shouldn't beat up yourself." Rei could feel Chad continuing on with rubbing the area closest to the back of her neck, then in a instant his touch disappeared. "Why'd you stop?"

"Oh, it's just that I forgot to grab the lotion. You wait while I go in the bathroom and look for some," Chad let out a series of false laughs, then hushed himself once he exited the room and securely slid the door closed.

As he started thinking to himself, he clenched and raised his fist while walking down the hallway. "I can't believe she's letting me rub her back! I must be the luckiest guy on the planet!"

"Where are you going?" Chad quickly turned around to see Rei's grandpa looking up at him with both short arms behind his back.

"Uhhh... just the bathroom."

Rei's grandpa sensed the nervousness his pupil was emitting, and so he narrowed his eyes, giving off a suspicious reaction.

"Shouldn't you be outside sweeping the front grounds?"

Of course his thoughts weren't readable, yet Chad felt exposed. It was as if the older man could send a simple glance at him then recite his every word.

In a strange way, Chad hoped the grandfather didn't contain any sort of mind reading abilities. "...huh?"

Rei's grandpa started to laugh. Nowhere in this series of cackles could Chad figure out what had caused it. Mr. Hino finally gave the clarity he wanted by saying, "Chad, I was only fooling with you. Rei already took care of the front grounds. Hmm," the elder became more serious and folded his arms. "You know what you need to help gain your sense of humor?"

Chad gave a silent response that said, "What do I need to gain a sense of humor?" then was given the simple answer, " By going downtown and visiting one of those professional spas. I'm sure that would help."

* * *

**End of Act XII**

**ThoughtfulTikal: I'm glad that I'm making such good progress with this. The part with Mina and Sailor Venus was very fun to write ^w^**

**Batthan: Yeah, I liked the part where Rei's grandpa was joking around with Chad. So does this mean Lita and Ash are great friends now?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well yeah. They're in the beginning of seeing just who each of them are. I figured bug catching is a great way to do that. Hey, this time why don't you say the end with me. **

**Batthan: Really? It would be my honor, ThoughtfulTikal.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Okay, ready, Batthan?**

**Both: Until next time on, SAILOR MOON S: LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	6. Miraculous Recruits and Newfound Joys

**Sailor Moon _S_: Like The Diamond She Is: Act XIII**

After Lita led Ash and Pikachu to the dragonflies that she'd spoken of, their small adventure led up to witnessing ladybugs, butterflies, and even unfortunate fire ants.

Luckily, before any of the venom-filled creatures bit Ash or Lita, Pikachu utilized his Thunderbolt on all of them, rescuing his friends from a painful predicament; in total shock of this, Lita asked where Pikachu got those sort of powers from, and so Ash went into explaining about the creatures he actually caught, leading up to the universe Pikachu and him came from, and what inspired him to be a Pokemon Trainer in the beginning. Of course, this left Lita in total amazement and surprise.

It was no wonder Ash and Pikachu had the appearances that they had.

There were few times where Ash caught a dragonfly or two, but he wasn't able to keep them trapped inside his net for long; Lita would make sure to bring a pack of glass containers with her so they could gaze at the bugs for a longer period of time.

Towards the end, Ash became more and more determined about catching a certain butterfly with turquoise wings. Lita and Pikachu sat back and watched this chase take its course, up until Ash lost the game. He didn't pay attention to the ledge that he was heading towards, and his friends tried to warn him by shouting, but Ash let his confidence block out everything else except for his sight but his winged target.

After rolling down the hill multiple times, his trademark hat slipped from the top of his head, and the butterfly fluttered away in its freedom.

The time had come for the sun to meet with the horizon, and for the sky to develop its reds, oranges, yellows, and purples. While they sat down on the grass, Ash put his net into his backpack while Lita held onto hers. Pikachu sat in between the boy and girl, also enjoying the scenery which nature was presenting them.

Before Lita spoke, she looked over at Ash. He'd turned out to be a great person to spend time with more than she'd figured. The way he chased after the bugs was so interesting to view because he never gave up; not to say he let his missed attempts frustrate him, but a smile appeared on his face each time. That vibe led Lita up to a question that she had to know about him. "Have you ever went bug-catching before, in your world I mean?"

Ash's tan face that once appeared golden because of the sun faded as he turned his head to look at Lita. "No, only for Pokemon."

"Oh. Besides that though, there's something that's been bothering me since earlier."

Ash shifted his eyes towards Lita to find the girl staring forward with a blank expression. He could tell also by watching her spread her hands out on the grass and low tone in her voice that something was unusual. "What is it?"

"...earlier when I was on my way from the flower shop, there was a girl who accidentally bumped into me. When I helped her up from the ground.. I started to see her in different clothes. She had on some kind of white and red uniform."

Ash and Pikachu grew quite interested to know more about this girl's particular outfit. It sounded very similar to the clothes the Sailor Scouts wore.

"And there was a golden tiara on her forehead."

And so, this was the final piece that Ash needed to solve this puzzle to Lita's question. Pikachu and him listened to the brunette continue with, "It looks all so familiar to me, but, I'm still not sure who it really is. After she ran off, I just thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

Then Lita turned to look at Ash for her answer. "Do you think you know why I saw her dressed like that?"

No more time with Lita's amnesia over-taking her to be wasted.

Ash gulped and prepared to let out the words that were on the tip of his tongue.

Pikachu looked up at him and hoped that his Trainer knew the right words to give.

The moment suddenly became tense as Ash was fixating to give the wanted answer. "Yeah. It's because you know her, Lita."

Lita gasped in silence and arched her eyebrows.

"And that's why you couldn't forget about her because she's one of your best friends."

"One of them?" Sailor Mars flickered inside of Lita's head over and over again; it was as if she reappeared only when a light switch was turned on.

"You know her as Rei, but when it comes to stopping evil she's Sailor Mars," Ash's confidence steadily increased as he realized his words were taking sheer effect.

"Rei...? Sailor Mars?"

Pain shot through Lita's brain as she clutched onto her head and winced in dissatisfaction. These truths that Ash was pointing out were too much for her to handle. She couldn't have been apart of the Sailor Scouts when she didn't even fight by their side.

"Lita, are you alright?" Ash rushed to her side along with Pikachu.

As Lita's mind created another image, this time it felt different. She could feel entire self floating in some kind of new dimension like she was in a dream. Everything started as pitch-black, but soon, the female proclaimed to be Sailor Mars appeared before her. Then, one by one, more women dressed in similar outfits came from thin air and stood by her side, up until a younger pink girl and two cats appeared.

She'd easily recognized Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Venus, but Lita's attention still moved to the black cat. She'd seen that crescent moon on her forehead from somewhere before. "That moon... I'm sure I've seen it somewhere before."

Before she could ponder any longer on this nostalgic feline, she looked over her shoulder to feel someone tap her shoulder with their gloved hand. It didn't take long for Lita to gasp in total surprise and step away from the version of herself who was equipped in an emerald sailor suit. Their facial expression was calm. "...n-n-n-n-no...! How can there be another me?"

"Simple," began the Sailor Jupiter while folding her arms. "I am you."

At that moment, Lita's voice died, the shaking in her body was uncontrollable, and she'd bumped into Sailor Uranus after taking so many steps. She turned around to face the taller woman and discovered that she wasn't upset with being bumped into. However, Uranus parted her lips. "She's right, Lita. You guys are the same person. Both of you the same feelings, think the same way, and were born for the same purpose, so there's no denying it."

Lita then looked back at the Sailor Jupiter and noticed she hadn't moved an inch. "So then... I do help the Sailor Scouts fight evil?"

"Yes. Before, you weren't so positive towards the idea because you hadn't experienced as much nostalgia. You forgot everything after getting into that motorcycle accident a while ago."

"Motorcycle accident?"

Lita didn't carry the slightest idea of what her counterpart was speaking about, yet, something about watching Amara's motor cross race popped into her mind. What had it been that she wanted to try out after the race ended?

"After Amara's race was over, you wanted to go for a ride, but her enemies loosened the bolts on your wheels, and so you went headfirst into a tree."

"To think that was how everything happened," Lita thought.

While looking down in self-disappointment, she stayed quiet to hear the rest of her horrible occurrence.

"You were taken to the hospital, and the doctor said he wasn't sure if you would ever get your memories back. All of your friends were devastated to hear that you're amnesia had overtaken you, and so they've had to avoid you this whole time, except for Ash."

"Ash..."

"It wasn't that the others didn't care about you, but Ash wouldn't give up so easily. He knew part of you would come to remember who you really were, so he kept walking into your life, and now you two are great friends."

Just thinking back to that Pokemon Trainer brought a smile to Lita's face. "So, Lita, are you ready to get your memories back?" The Sailor Jupiter continued.

Lita looked at her replica and nodded with a bit of confusion on her face. She wondered how this would take place, but then, the Sailor Jupiter all of a sudden started walking towards her, until she became transparent and invaded Lita's body, eventually disappearing.

So far, nothing felt different now that this had occurred. Lita could say she felt okay.

"Lita... Lita, wake up!" And obeying Ash was just what she'd done. While she remained cradled in his arms, her eyes had been opened the entire time her mind drifted away, but her attention was absent.

Without looking directly Ash, Lita was awake enough to say, "I remember everything now... the Sailor Scouts... and me being one of them."

It was after this Lita turned her face towards Ash and smiled up at him. "So you were called to take my place then, right?"

"Well..." Ash started to rub his head, "I wouldn't say that."

Before the young boy could add anything else to his sentence, Lita rose from his arms and wrapped her own around his neck in, in a very tight embrace. Her grasp was so gentle at the same time. "Ash, thank you so much for helping me get my memories back! Without you, I would still be away from all of my friends. And thank you too, Pikachu," the over-excited girl let go of Ash to pat his pint rodent on the head. Tears welled up in the bottom of her eyes before rolling down her cheeks. Her cheeks developed a magenta tint.

The overjoyed girl then hurried from the ground to head back for the city. "Come on, you guys! We should head back and tell everyone that I'm back to normal!"

So this was how Lita could really be; a kind-hearted and sweet girl; the hug she'd given Ash explained most of it. "Alright!" Ash replied as he returned Pikachu inside his backpack then started after Lita.

* * *

After an hour of running, Ash's sides ached, but still he persisted after Lita who didn't seem to let her fatigue get the best of her, for she was too anxious to return to her somewhat family members.

Finally she could return to them, as a loyal friend and ally. All of those days she spent away from them didn't have to be pondered on. And because of what? Because one boy decided that he wouldn't let the distance between them spread any further.

"Don't worry Ash, we're almost there," Lita looked over her shoulder at her friend and heard his uncontrollable panting.

The endless flight of stairs leading towards the Hikawa Shrine came into view and Lita continued towards it with increasing excitement. Ash noticed it, so he tried his best to pick up the pace.

Lita didn't walk but ran across each step with a burning confidence; Ash was glad to see this, even if he'd need a long break after so much running.

When Lita reached the top, she looked back and decided to wait for her new friends. "Hurry, you two. I bet everyone's here."

Yes... that was something to run faster for.

A smile appeared on Ash's face as he after two minutes approached Lita and stood still to regain his breath; Pikachu poked his head out and realized they'd reached their destination.

Normally, the Hikawa front grounds were seen being swept by maybe Rei, her grandpa, orChad, but as of today, it was empty. So Lita rushed towards their veranda to reach for the entrance and slide it open.

Rei in an immediate manner turned her head towards the door to find Ash and Pikachu. But standing them... by their sides was... "Lita...!"

The priestess rose from the carpet, unable to stop herself from quavering. The words she wanted to give were stuck in her throat. Standing before were in fact their same friend with her chocolate hair and forest-green eyes, giving a wide smile, the same pal that'd been with them all through thick and thin, in heroic and normal life. It wasn't a hallucination or dream.

Uncontrollable tears formed in Rei's eyes as she finally decided to fling herself at Lita with both arms wide open. "Lita!"

Ash and Pikachu remained silent as Rei cried into Lita's shoulder, with a tight grip around her neck. Lita returned the action with joyful sobbing of her own, also hugging her best friend. "Rei... I'm so sorry for everything that's happened..."

Tears streamed down both of the girls' faces; the fact that each drop rolled down each of their cheeks and touched the floor wasn't important.

Lita sniffed and continued with, "I-I didn't know that I'd gotten into an accident and lost my memory... did I really betray you and the others?"

"Yeah, " Rei answered, as they broke away from their strong embrace.

With a weak smile, the raven-haired girl wiped an incoming tear from her eye then added, "But that doesn't matter anymore. You have your memories back, so let's hurry and call the others to come over here."

* * *

All of Lita's friends ran to the Hikawa Shrine as fast as their feet could carry them once they received the miraculous news. Melvin happened to learn of it by eavesdropping on Molly's conversation with Serena, but she was too overjoyed to care whether or not the nerd tagged along.

More rolls of toilet paper had to be brought into the room for everyone who cried; even Michelle who was becoming teary-eyed confirmed noticing signs of glazed eyes from Amara. But of course the tomboy wouldn't admit coming close to crying like everyone else.

Amara felt it was her obligation to apologize for allowing Lita to ride her motorcycle, but, in the midst of all that'd happened, Lita pushed the matter aside and assured her that she had already forgiven Amara. This brought an unwanted smile to the older girl's face.

The fact that Ash was responsible for helping Lita recover her true life, a cascade or two trickled down his cheek, and Pikachu could be seen wiping his beady eyes.

Most of the time being spent happened with Lita being practically squeezed to death, especially Serena, who behaved so emotional about the situation that she knocked Lita over and lay on top of her while arms were wrapped around her neck.

One of the friends that she grew to care and love for had been given back to her. Serena couldn't think of a better blessing.

Then, it came Ash's turn to be thanked gratefully for his deeds, not to mention being embraced by Serena, Rini, and Mina; this was in fact a great opportunity for Mina to get close to the Pokemon Trainer, but oddly enough, she was so happy with the fact that he'd been the one who saved Lita from her dreadful life; in her mind, the blonde could always imagine him as a hero.

Molly was very thankful, and somehow, this day took her mind back to the time Ash battled that strange woman back inside of Sweet Rainbow Pastries.

Regardless of it he hadn't ran from any crazy desserts this time, he still proved himself to be a benevolent figure. Molly could see that same character glowing from within Ash when she looked at his face; in his noble smile and mocha-brown eyes; those pupils with that specific color always made Molly feel warm when she was around him, like she was in a comfortable atmosphere.

Reddish-pink developed on her face, as she continued staring amazed at the young boy. Just what had he done to remove Lita's amnesia?

"Wow..." thoughtChad, as he stared at Rei. This felt like the first time he'd seen the girl this relieved over something. Her smile was bright enough to act like a batch of fireworks if it wanted to.

Of course Rei would be happy like the rest of her friends; he had gotten a chance to greet Lita and see that her amnesia had disappeared. It was a very spectacular thing to see.

And so, after the reuniting sequence was over, at that same moment, everyone decided to pitch in money and throw Lita a party. Dark soda, plastic dishes, paper plates, a vanilla cake with pink frosting, and potato chips were purchased for this special event.

* * *

Sitting around, eating food and drinking soda, conversing and what not until about eight o'clock, Molly and Melvin happened to decide to leave around the same time, meanwhileChadwas asked to clean the bathroom by Rei's grandfather.

"Hey, guys. I don't know why I didn't notice earlier, but, where's Trista?" Lita asked, after swallowing a morsel of her cake.

The response wanted for this question could only return as silence, with all of Lita's friends either looking away or facing down with sheer glum. Forgetting about Trista was likely to occur when the Sailor Scouts had just gotten one of their comrades back.

Luna explained in a low tone, "She was somehow brainwashed, and now she works alongside the Death Busters."

For Lita, hearing these words was like having to deal with a lost voice. Not only could she feel her lips stop, but along with her heart; her whole body might as well not continue functioning if she couldn't formulate any words to respond with.

She glanced at each of her friends and realized they must have witnessed the cruel situation with Trista.

To think nothing like this was taking place before she developed her amnesia. And then the moment she woke up, drama woke up and visited her life.

"None of us are sure how it's happened, but we plan to deal with it immediately," Luna continued.

"No, that can't be right!" Lita refused, slamming her hands against the dining table, "There has to be something we can do, anything, at least." Each of Lita's friends in a way meditated on these words while they continued sulking in their gloom.

"So… how long have things been like this while I didn't have my memories?" The brunette calmed down.

"Not too long ago, actually. Serena explained to us that they saw Trista show up with one of our enemies earlier at a fancy restaurant," came in Artemis.

"But why?"

As her frustration from earlier re-entered her soul, Mina interjected with, "I had made reservations there for Ash and I, but that stupid Lola came and ruined everything."

As if Lita would have knowledge about that and who exactly Lola was.

"Like that was the real reason she came," Rini frowned in total disagreement and folded her short arms.

Before the pink child could go on, her future-mother joined the important discussion. "Her and Trista came so that they could steal my Heart Crystal."

All eyes shifted towards the odango-haired teenager after she gave this explanation; Mina could feel the stupefaction of her words slapping her directly across her face.

"Really?" Amara responded to Serena.

"Yeah. I just so happened to be their next target."

"Well, whatever the case may be, we should devise a plan for the next time they strike," Artemis declared in a serious tone, "Now that we have Lita back to help, at least we have a better chance of winning."

Everyone silently agreed on this.

The remainder of their time was spent by explaining to Lita why Trista had recruited Ash and Pikachu, how many enemies they'd faced so far, and plans on how to approach them for next time.

* * *

This 'Poke Ball' that Lola had given Professor Tomoe looked very interesting and worthy of doing research on, but not being able to open it would keep him from that dream.

Like Trista, Lola held one of the red and white contraptions herself, attempting to slide one of her boss's scientific tools in between its silver part. But to no avail did the sphere pop open. Very soon one of Lola's veins would open if she didn't think of anything soon. "Grrrrrrrr!"

This mere task left the villain with tired arms, but she fought their soreness and wishes to rest.

Tomoe and Trista looked up at this scene, their patience also wearing thin, but they didn't let the Poke Ball's structure make them grow angry.

Lola unleashed another growl and threw her object across the darkish room. As soon as the spherical device made contact with the ground, it clicked open, and a white light streamed forth. The shape of a four legged creature formed from it, the light steadily fading away to reveal an orange weasel with a floatie around its neck, Buizel to be precise.

Lola gawked at this discovery more than Professor Tomoe had. Trista folded her arms and shifted a glance towards him to see his reaction, then she placed a somewhat impressed stare on Buizel.

This creature standing before them, with those marks on his cheeks… those mysterious fins on his arms… and the swimming item around its neck…

Buizel studied his surroundings. Where was Ash?

"This weasel… it's just as I've expected," Tomoe placed a hand to his chin, "It's very different from a regular weasel, in appearance, and probably in strength."

The Water-type Pokemon turned its face back and forth, however didn't catch sign of anyone that were recognizable, except for two females and one male who were giving him long stares, with a different expression of their own.

Any means of escape would be splendid at the moment.

All of a sudden, Buizel found the man in white stepping towards and kneeling down on one foot in front of him; he took a few steps back as caution became his best friend.

Because the Pokemon's fear was evident, Tomoe thought he could put him at ease by curling his lips, but an evil smirk only made Buizel decide to turn around and make a run for it.

"Lola, I'll leave it up to you to retrieve that weasel," Professor Tomoe spoke as he rose from the ground.

After nodding in acknowledgement, Lola started after Buizel with her hands outstretched and ready to grab the furry rascal. She ended up having to run back and forth past dozen tables to keep up with him.

Tomoe and Trista moved their heads back and forth to keep sight of every direction Buizel had their accomplice following him in.

To think of how embarrassing Lola appeared right now as she was chasing this stupid animal.

"Get back here, you stupid weasel!" the frustrated teen growled in sheer irritation, happening to find a batch of red hair fly towards Buizel and wrap its thick strands around his body. There was only one individual who carried hair in that shade.

Without speaking, Lola looked up and realized who the Pokemon's true captor was. Kaorinite was floating in mid-air while her hair had placed a nice grip around their prisoner.

Buizel looked down at its entangled body in surprise, then tried desperately to break free, squirming at every second.

"Good job, capturing him, Kaorinite," Professor Tomoe affirmed, starting to head towards Buizel so he could kneel in front of him.

Things would only get worse; Buizel winced and gasped in more fear as he saw Tomoe reach for his pocket and pull out some type of needle with fluid inside of its tube. Its tip looked sharp enough to cut tree bark in half.

And when the action was least expected, Buizel watched that same needle move closer and closer towards his arm. To no avail could he break free from the crimson, so he screamed in sheer pain with the tool digging into his furred skin. Once it had reached far enough, Tomoe pushed the needle's button down and injected the strange fluid into him.

For the first three seconds Buizel didn't feel anything, but then, his vision began to get blurry; he started feeling light-headed, and soon that took a toll on the Pokemon, as he fell to the ground with closed eyes.

"Lola," began Professor Tomoe, "Take this weasel to the laboratory downstairs and place it in one of the cryogenic pods."

Tomoe then looked at his other employees and said, "Project Ruby and Kaorinite, you help me open these other Poke Balls."

* * *

Managing to encase the rest of Ash's Pokemon inside the cryogenic pods was no easy task.

Because of his fiery capabilities, Infernape destroyed tables and some of the materials lying on them before Trista managed to shoot the determined ape with a tranquilizer in his back.

In the case of capturing Staraptor, Tomoe left that up to Kaorinite as she carried the ability to fly. As they sped through the air, Kaorinite had difficulty of even touching the bird a few times because of his gusty Whirlwinds. Trista assisted by sending her blasts at the persistent bird. In the desired end, she caught Staraptor off guard and made a direct hit on his right wing.

Catching Gible had been similar to when Lola was told to grab Buizel. And because of its awesome Draco Meteor, it left the entire room in ruins. Shattered glass, chemical lying open on the surface of the tables and spilling onto the floor, shredded papers, and destroyed laboratory tools. This was the only Pokemon to have left everyone upset, because it dug itself a hole into the ground and traveled deeper into the earth, until sounds of its claws digging into the dirt faded out.

What an annoying creature it was, leaving the Death Busters short of one test project, and their enemies with one more addition to their team.

As for Torterra, returning him inside his Poke Ball had to be figured out by Tomoe because he was too large for any of the green pods; a new and larger container would need to be constructed for his enormous size.

* * *

Professor Tomoe had a one-story house about ten miles away from his laboratory. One person stayed within its walls for all of that time: his only daughter, Hotaru.

The knob to the front door turned as a key was placed inside of it. Seconds later, the lock was opened and then the knob twisted.

Hotaru was oblivious to her father's real business. Instead she pictured him to be a science professor at the sophisticated Mugen Academy who always left her home alone because he worked a lot of hours.

Occasionally, he would send his 'lady-friend' Kaorinite to check on his daughter; other times, it was just Hotaru and her stuffed animals.

Like usual, Hotaru was lying on her bed with each of her stuffed animals on the carpet floor; they were set up to be giving her their attention, being that she was telling them about a dream she'd just woken up from thirty minutes ago.

Suddenly, a slit of light entered the room, almost blinding Hotaru.

"Miss Kaorinite!" the child exclaimed as the door was pushed further open.

While Hotaru positioned to sit up, Kaorinite looked over to her right and noticed a chair next to Hotaru's bookshelf, so she went for it and placed it beside the girl's bed to sit on it.

"Did Daddy send you over here to check up on me again?" Hotaru began with a curious tone.

"Yes. And I see you're still talking to stuffed animals."

"Oh," Hotaru's face saddened and she turned her eyes towards her toys, "Well, they are my only friends…"

A hand found its way on Hotaru's shoulder. She looked up to find who it was and widened her eyes.

"Your father told me he won't have enough time to go grocery shopping. Would you like to go out and eat somewhere instead?"

Was she serious? This almost sounded too good to be true.

"Yes, I would love that!" Hotaru clasped her hands and smiled with new-found joy.

* * *

When it came to walking outside, Kaorinite felt it necessary to cover her identity. So, she changed her hairstyle to that of simply wearing it down, and slipping on sunglasses, blue skin-tight pants and a black top. Every guy that noticed her walking down the street wanted a piece of her, but it was only in their absurd dreams would they be able to.

Hotaru grew with excitement when she found the sign for the Crown Fruit Parlor two blocks down the street. Tugging onto Kaorinite's arm she insisted, "Can we try that one?"

That youthful smile of hers couldn't be rejected. It was that same smile that Kaorinite grew to like; one day maybe she could continue to see that once the Professor and her settled down… if they ever did.

On the silver tray, Lizzie carried two smoothies, one a strawberry banana, and the other chocolate. She walked over to the designated table and handed the excited Hotaru her chocolate, then Kaorinite her chosen beverage.

The taste of this dessert was nothing like Hotaru imagined it to be; so cold and sweet to her taste buds. Kaorinite took occasional sips from her smoothie, but Hotaru… she didn't and couldn't and wouldn't stop.

After chugging down her delectable treat, Hotaru let out a relaxed sigh and laid both hands in her lap. "That was so yummy, Kaorinite. Thank you, for bringing me here."

Getting carried away with her happiness over the smoothie, an important thought suddenly returned to mind. "Oh, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Hm?" Kaorinite arched her eyebrow, and moved her lips away from her straw.

"You see.. earlier there was this dream I had, about this boy and his pet. The pet sorta looked like a mouse."

This was enough to get Kaorinite thinking. "I've never met either of them but, when I look at them, I feel like I'm supposed to meet them."

Kaorinite remembered the Professor being told from Trista about a child and his animal companion. "Sweetie, I don't think that makes any sense."

"Huh?"

"Here, after I finish this smoothie we can leave."

With her innocent amethyst eyes, Hotaru continued to stare at her apparent guardian. There must have been something about her dream that she didn't like. Not for a second did Kaorinite look back up and lay her sights on her.

The smile that was visiting Hotaru's lips disappeared, and then came a low sigh.

* * *

**End of Act XIII**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well, I'm sure everyone is happy about Lita's recovery. And you're probably wondering about Molly's reaction to the whole thing.**

**Batthan: Yeah, it's like Ash has grabbed everyone's attention now. Who's next?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: For that question, I'll just say I'm not sure. Molly's reaction wasn't exactly planned you could say.**

**Batthan: Well, I liked it.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Thanks, Batthan. Until the next chapter of... SAILOR MOON S:LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	7. New Adventures and Unplanned Attractions

**Response to Pratik Roy- Hey, I know you liked these updated chapters and all, but PLEASE, DON'T SEND ME REVIEWS ABOUT YOUR LIFE. Stuff like that should be said else where. Maybe you like talking, but that's why the email situation needs to get straightened out. So please, just click on the homepage on my profile, or add me on Facebook, something, because I'm tired of getting to talk only when this story is updated. I never told you, but that link you sent me a long time ago didn't work because on this site its considered spam. So I'll post my name on my profile, you get it, and that'll be that! *sighs***

**For those of you who thought I was updating this story with chapter eight, I'm only doing it this way for a personal reason. So sorry if you feel tricked. Rest assured, this story will continue, and it'll get better! ^_^**

* * *

**Sailor Moon _S_: Like The Diamond She Is: Act XIV**

It was on a clear and average day Serena and her friends decided to hang out at the Crossroads Park; the temperature outside wasn't too humid or brisk, but just in the middle. Blue birds could seen passing on through the area and heard chirping their peaceful tunes, but to the friends, it was only birds making noises. As clouds drifted through the sky, there were nothing more than puffed blotches of white.

Serena had thought of something to chat with her pals about, but deep down, neither of them could figure out why they felt as if their day were missing something.

Serena behaving in lesser spirits was explainable, but Mina found herself dwelling over her dream she'd had in her room. Nothing about it was real, so why it stuck inside her mind she couldn't figure out; no matter how much thinking she put into it, the same result she came up with was that a tough decision would come into her life soon, or she could just ask a professional what'd it all meant. She knew that picking between her adored friend and best buddy was a very difficult choice to make.

At one point, the blond doubted her duties as a Sailor Scout, but she was only over-thinking. For as long as she'd helped protect the Moon Princess, not even that blunt replica of herself could say she didn't follow her destiny.

Ami found herself more focused on finishing the last chapter to her suspenseful novel, meanwhile Ash and Pikachu chose to look up at the sky. To them the distorted shapes of the cloud still meant something, giving them a reason to keep their eyes own them.

When Ash held his dark eyes on the clouds long enough, one of them happened to resemble one his very own Poke Balls. He wanted to deny this, but the despair and self-disappointment conjured up for his kidnapped Pokemon spoke otherwise.

The Pokemon Trainer began figuring this particular cloud to be a sign. It should've been his sole responsibility to keep his friends from harm's way. Each of those pocket monsters had been what cultivated his life; befriending and training them to become stronger each day was his destiny, and he couldn't change that even if he wanted to.

No one could ever figure out why Amara, Michelle, and Trista stood out as a recognizable trio. Amara and Michelle had the qualities that made them into the perfect pair, but Trista… when she introduced herself to them, they became close as friends and team mates.

Because of this, during their meeting from last night at the Hikawa Temple, Amara came to the conclusion that Michelle and her would be in charge of rescuing their friend from her mind control.

Amara couldn't say that Sailor Moon and her team didn't have the strength or intelligence to complete the task, but Ash's capabilities had to be thought about. With only one Pokemon, no one was certain as to whether or not he could handle assisting his five allies with only Pikachu.

There was another idea that wasn't mentioned. Serena distinctly remembered her two failed Moon Rainbow Heart Attacks, which took her to the idea that those errors were why Amara didn't want their assistance. But that wasn't anything that couldn't have been remedied with extra practice; Luna had made this point.

Other than that assumption or reasons Amara had already gave, it was not understandable as to why Michelle and her volunteered to save Trista on their own. So their comrades wouldn't be injured or possibly brainwashed themselves? Or did Sailor Uranus and Neptune have a secret idea up their sleeves?

If it was one thing Lita knew about the older duo, it was that they always kept things in between them. In the beginning, they didn't trust any of the Inner Sailors; it'd been Trista who decided they should form a bold alliance.

And so, Ash and the Sailor Scouts had nothing else to watch out for but Lola and more Daimons attempting to nab the precious Pure Hearts.

Out of nowhere, Ash rose from the ground and stood still. Everyone discovered this and grew concerned.

"Sorry you guys, but I think me and Pikachu need to be alone."

Mina and Rini began to yearn chasing after Ash and plead with him to stay, but Luna told both of them to remain where they were and let the boy be. However he was feeling was more than any of them could handle, and his secret admirers knew that; they only thought they had the necessary words to comfort him with.

"You guys," Rei spoke to Rini and Mina, "It is better if you let them have personal time. This crisis is harder on them then it is on us."

In her mind, Rei corrected herself for giving what she'd just said, but her words were understood.

Never for seconds could Mina take her worried eyes off of Ash as he ventured to the dozens of bushed trees that lay about thirteen feet ahead of them, same with Rini and her soft ruby pupils. If there were anything they could do to cheer him up, it was believed that they would do it.

* * *

As each Pokemon had been put to sleep, it was no easy task for the Death Buster's Professor to obtain a pod large enough for Torterra; heavy pounds of relief were moved from his shoulders after that.

For studying each creature, he was very proud to have learned their strengths and weaknesses, their abilities, interests, and dislikes. Ash's Pokemon combined with his excellent science skills, Tomoe felt, would create the ultimate killing machines, and the pesky Sailor Scouts would finally come to their end.

After having came from the sub lab, Tomoe approached upstairs and found Lola at a white computer typing the reports he'd made on Staraptor.

His shoes clicked against the floor. Lola heard this, ceased her typing, and spun in the office chair to see who was approaching her. In all honesty, she still needed time to get used to the fact that her boss's glasses contrasting with his eerie face made him look like a character from a horror movie.

"After you finish typing that report, I'd like you to search for a new person with a Pure Heart. It's important that we continue picking up the pace, especially now that we've captured the boy's creatures."

"Yes. I'll get to it as soon as I finish this," Lola rotated her chair and returned to pressing the computer's keys.

A new thought burst into Professor Tomoe's mind after he turned around and stepped away from his employee. He spoke it out loud, "Everything is still coming into place. That animal who escaped through the ground won't ruin our chances of reaching our ultimate goal."

Lola looked over her shoulder at the intelligent man, then an evil smirk lit up on her face. Who said they didn't stand a chance, especially when they'd gotten the Pokemon?

"With the creatures we do have, Sailor Moon will have to get on her knees and beg for mercy!"

It was after this conclusion, Tomoe released a maniacal laugh, making Lola and the other Death Busters all the more confident and determined about giving that bratty moon soldier what her friends and her deserved.

* * *

Taking the exit from the busied freeway, a blond male was driving towards what was said to be Tokyo's number one best amusement park. His pals were excited about the trip, most in their own way, for example two of them were more curious about the facility's delectable treats and snacks.

They'd already stayed in Tokyo for about six days because the whole reason of coming was to have a nice vacation. Mysteries that they'd cracked open back home in America had taken energy out of them, regardless of their simplicities.

* * *

In the back of her mind, the thought of visiting their city's latest amusement park was what ended up being Rini's suggestion to give Ash and Pikachu.

So after having bought their tickets, everyone prepared themselves to walk to the wonderland's front entrance; Rei was grateful to have worked an early shift and be able to accompany her pals.

Serena's eyes gleamed like real sapphires as the golden gate was opened, and she could hear the cheerful carnival music and witness the joy it was bringing to everyone.

As if that were the real thing the blond was worried about though. Any friend of Serena's knew that her sights were placed on the food and game booths; a stuffed animal of any kind and candy of her choice would make her day.

For someone who hadn't been surrounded by so much activity and glee all in one place, Ash studied his surroundings and was left in awe; the variety of rides, games, balloons, colors, painted faces, costumes, and voices of people.

His Pokemon couldn't help but poke his furry head out of his backpack and take in the sheer pleasantness. Somehow, being once again enshrouded in an atmosphere like this helped Pikachu and his owner forget about their earlier glum moments; Rini had known just what to do.

Before choosing a specific location, everyone stood in the beginning paths of the amusement park and gazed in every which way.

"So, Ash, what do you think of this place?" Rini asked Ash with a sweet grin.

"It's amazing! There're so many things to do, I'm not sure what I wanna try first."

"Pika Pika!"

"That gives me an idea! Why don't you try that ride over there?" Mina interjected, pointing at a purple roller coaster.

The Pokemon Trainer gazed into the far distance to see what his friend was talking about. It'd been northwest of where they were standing, and he could see its cars accelerating along the downward slope; screams of the customers riding it had managed to reach his ears.

Mina kept her face on Ash until he came to a decision.

"Uh, sure, I'll go for it."

And just like that, Mina clutched the Pokemon Trainer's arm and strolled away, not so much as saying to the others, "Alright, we'll see you guys later!"

To think that this whole idea of coming to the amusement park was Rini's idea, but now the person she wanted to share its goodness with was off being dragged by someone else.

That day where she denied her interest towards Ash to Trista stayed in her mind, yet she was standing here, not sticking to it.

Mina simply had the advantage. That was all it could have been, because Rini was still eight and was imagined to continue dreaming about rainbows and unicorns. Another reason was because she had people in her life to supervise and tell her what to do and what not to do. She understood that the fantasies made sense, but it was dead wrong; it didn't fit who she was, or at least who she was becoming. Sunshine and lollipops had to be tossed into the toy box and locked once a female reached past a certain age. Again, Rini was very young, but her intelligence and passion for different things, like Ash, said otherwise.

Rei and the others split up into their own directions, Rini tagging along with her, Artemis going with Mina, and Luna with Ami and Lita.

* * *

It wasn't until they stumbled upon a merry-go-round that Rei queried Rini about it. With its exciting music, crafted mirrors, decorated gleaming lights, and adorable horses, Rei was certain that the petite girl would enjoy riding it.

Besides this though, Rei couldn't help but erase the fact of how fast Rini was growing up; when it came to boys. To have overheard the incident with her and the Luna Pen at Andrew's costume party was more than the priestess could handle; more she expected to hear even.

Trista's absence, creating a lack of parental guidance, seemed to be the reason for Rini's jealous emotion finding its way out of her soul. But she was mistaken if she thought Rei wouldn't say anything about it; being a person who offered love advice gave the raven-haired girl more reasons to set her straight.

"Hey, Rini. Wanna go on that merry-go-round?"

"Sure!"

Without hesitating, Rini entered the line and waited to be taken to the next available horse, while Rei sat on the bench feet away from it and placed her hands on her lap.

Rini's sudden eagerness to get on the carousel had to be acknowledged, but Rei knew what she was hiding it for. Her pouting over Ash being napped by Mina wouldn't have seemed out of the blue, but it wasn't the child's decision to show that side of her self if she'd kept her feelings for Ash secretive.

After seven minutes, the ride slowed down and came to a stop, then the ten children were asked to proceed towards the exit gate, while Rini and nine other kids were given the liberty to step through towards the magnificent carousel.

It was Rini's choice to mount on top of a porcelain-like pony with ivory skin, a mane taking on the color of cotton candy, and a purple saddle with yellow linings.

Like everyone else, she took a hold of the brass pole as the worker controlling the machine checked if they were prepared. Then seconds later, the horses slowly hovered up and down, while spinning, at the same time its delightful music made its entrance as its volume started picking up.

Through the black speakers hooked onto wooden poles in every region of the park, a male carrying an evident French accent made an announcement about a woman named Jenny, who was a well-known and very talented singer, adding that in fifteen minutes she would appear at the performance stage next to the archery booth to give the park a few of her latest songs.

Ami was aware of this pop-star sensation, but never got into the fandom since music wasn't one of her interests. Anyhow, she figured her friends would want to see what Jenny was about, so she left from the line for the miniature golf courses and headed towards the given location.

* * *

"Well, gang, looks like we made it," affirmed the enthusiastic man as he got down from the driver's seat and closed his door.

His female friend with the black-rimmed glasses thought out loud, "So this is Crystal Tokyo Park. It looks so different from the magazines that it was advertised in."

"You never know, it could've been remodeled since then," suggested a second woman, fixing the scarf around her neck while she gazed at the carnival from afar, "For our last day out here, this park was definitely a great idea."

* * *

Ten minutes passed when Ami finally met up with her friends in front of the entertainment's stage. Ash approached the circle of girls with Mina right beside him; after the event with getting on the roller coaster, she had been given a few shocks to discipline her from clinging onto Ash.

So everyone gave a few words about how they'd heard about the news over the loud speakers, and what they wondered Jenny the entertainer would be like.

Their conversations along with the other citizens in the merged crowed became quiet as the man with the French accent walked onto the stage. His alias was Mr. Henri, and he carried hair the color of mahogany and eyes caramel brown.

With his words blaring through a yellow megaphone, the talent manager proclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen. I'd like to present… Jenny Sparks!"

A series of anxious cheers filled the crowd after Henri gave these words, and grew louder once Jenny herself came from behind the curtain and stood on the wooden stage. Her beauty was of a value that guys from the audience found themselves with pink hearts replacing their eyes. Her hair was in a shade of mystical blue with its length reaching past her back, and while her eyes with pools of violet made the superstar stand out as mysterious.

With her appearance and dazzling smile, someone like Jenny could be pure.

Lola smirked at this early catch as she resided in the excited crowd with black sunglasses and a wig styled with wavy strands of hair; putting on a disguise had been her boss's suggestion.

"Wow, isn't Jenny gorgeous or what?" Serena asked her friends.

"I wonder who does her make-up and hair," Mina gave her input.

"It's her mom," explained Rei.

"What? Really?" Serena responded with amazement.

"I read an article about it one of my teen magazines. They say that's one way Jenny and her mother are really close."

Thinking on this topic made Rini find herself staring at Jenny even more as the celebrity had began singing. By the expression on her face, she appeared to be having a lot of fun on that stage; all of the time passing and attention people gave belonged to her, seemed like. It was up to her to make the park guests feel entertained, and to enjoy it at the same time.

Serena then noticed her future child look up at her; she kept her strawberry eyes on her like she was searching her face for clues. "What are you staring at?"

The pink girl shifted her gaze and returned it to Jenny on the stage. "Jenny's mom sounds like a really nice person. Too bad mine doesn't know about cosmetology," Rini thought in her mind.

It'd been no wonder that Jenny was popular. Ash and Pikachu's minds were pulled into her catchy tunes and rhythm in her lyrics; the fact that she was pretty and enjoying dancing made watching her all the more tempting.

"I wonder if my mom has experience with make-up," Serena placed a finger to her chin.

"I go to the mall when I want mine," Mina jumped into the conversation.

"I don't remember ever wearing make-up to be honest."

Everyone's eyes except for Ash and Pikachu turned to Ami when she gave this comment. What had the bookworm expected to happen?

"You know what, Ami? Before winter break, we need to take you on a shopping spree," confirmed Serena, placing a friendly arm around the girl's neck.

"Yeah," agreed Lita, "I think that's a good idea too."

Before Ami or anyone else could further speak on their discussion, a loud and devastated gasp suddenly emerged from the crowd. They looked at the stage and noticed the star in the arms of a mysterious figure on a motor cycle; what made the situation strange was that the motorcyclist was clothed in a platinum mobile suit that made them resemble a robot.

"Jenny!" Mr. Henri cried out, began picking up his feet after Jenny.

"What just happened…?" Lola asked herself, blinking in confusion.

The audience could do nothing but stand still and watch the motorcyclist continue down the carnival's pavement, but Ash darted through them and after Jenny's captor, with his friends keeping tagging along. "Come on, guys! We can't let that person get away with Jenny!"

To think Lola's target would've been an easy target. Still, her being snatched up had all happened so quickly. What was the Death Buster going to do if the pop star was missing?

Seeing that handsome and his friends were chasing after her, Lola started after them but didn't run; she'd have to keep a distance, and maybe… just maybe she could finish her mission without having to search for Jenny.

"Let go of me!" Jenny started trying to remove the driver's grip from around her waist, but it came to no avail. It was as though the motorcyclist's life depended on capturing her, being that their tight hold on Jenny never lessened.

The motorcyclist decided to gaze in the mirror, and in doing so, happened to see a boy with a red and black cap chasing after them with more youths behind him. Not for a second could they let them gain any further on them, so after twisting the bike handle, they gained more speed, and were now heading towards a dead end. Not for a second had the kids behind them stopped their running.

Their planned tactic of escape would simply have to be used at risk.

So before they made an actual collision with the wall, they managed to push one of the buttons on their vehicle control pad, and suddenly grayish fog spewed from out of its back tubes.

"Hey!" Ash barked, then placed a gloved hand over his mouth and coughed from the dreadful smoke. It smelt of pure gasoline, and watered everyone's eyes.

It was a successful trick to have stopped the Pokemon Trainer along with his comrades. They would've gone farther if the smoke didn't leave them hacking so much.

The wind came and pushed the unpleasant fog away, but nonetheless, Jenny and her kidnapper had vanished; Lita and her friends stared at was the wall that bordered the entire amusement park.

"Where'd that person go?" the brunette asked in a paranoid tone.

This was tragic; not only had they lost the suited motorcyclist, but now one of Tokyo's biggest female stars had gone missing.

Rei cursed under her breath then thought out loud, "Dang it! Where could they have gotten to?"

"The real question is why did they kidnap her to begin with?" replied Serena.

"Children!" came in Mr. Henri's voice.

Everyone turned around to see the show's announcer jogging towards them in a hurried fashion. By his expression, he looked very saddened.

"Hey, it's the guy who introduced Jenny," Ash remarked as Pikachu for a split second poked out his head to see Mr. Henri.

It took seconds until Jenny's manager caught up to them, and when he did, he couldn't help but pant for breath. "Children…" the French man spoke in between each breath," Please tell me that you can find out.. where that mysterious.. driver plans to take Jenny."

The Sailor Scouts solving a mystery was quite unfitting. What this Mr. Henri was asking for was unusual for them to take on.

Serena placed a concerned frown on the poor manager. Something like finding Jenny's whereabouts was the job for police to handle; at least that's how she thought it always worked.

"Maybe we can take the job."

The hairs on Mr. Henri's back jumped when he heard this cool masculine voice behind him give those words. Then he turned around, and his very eyes did see a male with yellow hair and confident onyx eyes. He was dressed in long sleeved shirt with a flashy orange scarf and blue collar, including denim pants and brown sneakers.

Standing next to him were three more young adults who also appeared to be in their late teen years.

The first one was a sophisticated-looking woman with straightened hair resting on her shoulders, a purple dress that gave off her curvaceous body, and fashionable lavender heels.

Unlike the first girl, the next individual with her appearance made it clear that she had a intellectual background, with her short haircut, thick rimmed glasses, turtleneck sweater, and the way she stood politely with arms behind her back.

One of the last pals in fact was a guy, and again, he carried his own sense of style, with the unshaved goatee on his chin, how he slouched a bit when he stood, and his baggy jeans.

There was a reason that he was identified as one of the last, for sitting beside him was a tawny canine with a teal choker around his thick neck, and the ornament hanging on it read 'SB' in pure gold.

When Serena studied all of these people and their dog, her buddies and her grew curious in an instant and got stuck staring at them. This new group had to have came from a different country with their significant appearances.

Also in deep wonder, Mr. Henri cleared his throat and asked the blond male, "May I ask who you and your friends are?"

Boy, was the blond male glad that he asked that question. "My name's Fred, and this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. Together, we're the Scooby Doo Detective Agency."

Rei had to look at these characters again to figure how they could be detectives. They didn't seem professional or business-like at all; just a bunch of tourists from a different country was what it took the form of. And how had they came up with that name?

When Artemis turned his eyes to Scooby, he noticed a mixture of wonder and curiosity in his black eyes. "It's the crescent moon on our heads, isn't it?" the snow feline thought to himself as he took a glance at Luna.

"We solve all kinds of mysteries…" Fred continued this explanation, "Kidnappings, murders, stolen possessions, you name it. But no one's ever asked us to deal with a murder case though," the teenager rubbed the back of his head in minor embarrassment.

"Well you kids are just the help I need then!"

All of a sudden Mr. Henri latched his arms around Fred's neck, greatly surprising him and the rest of the gang as he winced. "Please! I'll give anything for you to get Jenny back."

While Jenny's manager kept ranting, Pikachu took a peek at Scooby, and the canine was the only one who happened to notice.

"Hm?" Scooby wondered as he witnessed those long pointed ears.

"It's no issue at all. We don't expect anything in return, right gang?" Fred looked at his chums and received nods from all of them.

"Oh, but I insist!" Mr. Henri released the tight embrace, "Jenny is worth more than you think. Without her, I have no one else to be a manager of. Here," the kind man pulled out a checkbook and pen from his shirt pocket, "I'm willing to give this ten-thousand dollar check if you can find Jenny and bring the criminal who kidnapped her to justice."

A light blub seemed to brighten up in everyone's minds at that moment. With that much money, who knew what they could do?

Shaggy had difficulty with keeping his composure. "T-t-t-t-t-ten thousand dollars? Scoob, do ya' know what this means?"

"Uh huh'."

Scooby and his pal could just imagine themselves swimming, luxuriating in a pool of different foods; steaks, sandwiches, cakes, burgers, pizzas, hot dogs, popcorn… and the one pack of morsels to top it all off… the unforgettable Scooby Snacks.

"Guys," Daphne waved her hand in front of the best friends' faces, "Earth to Shaggy and Scooby."

"I think the sound of money got to their heads," Velma guessed with a tiny smile.

Serena had requested that her friends take a few steps away from Mr. Henri and huddle so they could have an important discussion. She'd started it off with a personal idea of her own.

"Serena, are you crazy? Those guys over there have probably solved dozens of mysteries. We're crime fighters, not detectives."

So this was how the priestess was going to act about it. Then Serena had to develop a way to change that. "Well, you guys, Rei's right. Solving mysteries isn't what we do, so I guess we'll just have to let Fred and his friends handle it."

It was when Serena took herself out of the huddle that everyone grew worried. She parted her lips to add with a sarcastic tone, "It makes me sad to wonder how much longer Rei can stand to work at the Fruit Parlor, and how Ami feels about not having money for the shopping spree."

But that'd never been something that the blue-haired girl agreed to. Just the idea of Serena mentioning that made her embarrassed, and Rei frowned.

"On top of all that, I still haven't gathered the money to replace Andrew's music equipment. Rini knows how my mom would get if she found out her and my dad would need to cough up the money for it-"

"Alright, fine, we'll give it a shot," Rei interrupted with a defeat in her voice.

"Really? You're the best, Rei! Believe me, you'll be glad you said yes," Serena pulled her friend into a genuine embrace while squealing with joy.

This was more than Rini could handle. Ten-thousand dollars cupped in her tiny little palms, at her expense to be used to purchase anything her precious heart desired.

She clasped her hands while her cheeks turned pink with utmost excitement. In her mind she declared, "With that much money I could probably ask Darien to buy me the horse I always wanted!"

The others had stumbled upon great realizations in their minds also, Lita's being, "I could have money saved for the bakery shop I want to open before I finish high school."

"I'm sure that part of my tuition for medical school would be taken care of," Ami confirmed.

Knowing how much better her life would be if money were put into her hands made Rei come to admit it as a eager smile lit up her face. "Serena does have a good point, though. With that amount of money, I could finally refurnish my room, and I wouldn't have to throw on an apron everyday and go to a job that gives me so little breaks."

As for Mina, her motives contrasted from the thoughts her friends had came upon. "With ten thousand dollars, I could finally have the career of my dreams! A top of the line supermodel!

It was simple for the cheery girl to imagine her dream life; by how she constructed it, the future diva would start off by exiting out of a shiny limousine. Countless fans who'd already arrived at the fashion building's entrance would still cheer to their heart's content as she made her way down the elegant velvet carpet with Ash's arm around her waist. In a clean white tuxedo to match Mina's dress, his charm and sexiness would be to die for. Girls would attempt to snatch him up for themselves, but thanks to the batch of husky and brute security guards, no fan would ever be able to lay a finger on him.

But Mina's dream would have more details.

There would be thousands of young, handsome, lovesick men with rose bouquets in their hands, each guy hoping she with her wealth and Aphrodite beauty accept their hearts. None of their dreams would come true; still, their adored goddess of a woman would blow playful kisses with her gloved hand at them, making them faint once the prints of lipstick made contact with their cheeks.

That would be her dream, and towards the climatic desire, Ash and her would head towards the door awaiting their wanted appearances.

There wasn't a world that Mina hoped for more than one like that.

Back in reality, Ash and Pikachu could do nothing but stare at their now dazed female pals and wonder when they would wake up from their day dreams, what time their gazes would move from looking into space and regain their normal focus.

Each of them appeared either at peace or sheer eagerness; Mina being the example of the second word as a girlish laugh escaped her mouth.

A mysterious index finger found its way towards Serena's shoulders. She turned around after feeling the gentle touch and saw that it was Fred from that Detective team.

He was very glad to have approached the high school girl. She was in fact gorgeous from the front. It'd been her golden-honey pigtails that made him determined to say hello. But now… now he'd finally caught a glimpse of her full appearance. Fred would be lying if he said he couldn't get enough of her baby soft skin, not to mention those azure gems called 'eyes'. They shined with an unusual brilliance, making them hard to miss. He thought this to be abnormal because the feeling he grasped from it was different, and if something were different, that became the whole reason he was attracted to her. Bumping into an angel on their vacation wasn't in his schedule.

"Hey, my name's Fred."

Before Serena realized, he'd extended his arm out for a respectful handshake.

Hurriedly, she accepted and took his palm into hers for about two seconds. "My name's Serena."

The pigtailed-girl the introduced her friends to Fred, and to his pals also.

As all salutations were established, Velma took a step forward and prepared to talk with Ami. "I saw your name in the last newspaper's issue along with nine other names. It was listed as the top ten students in all of Tokyo, with their grade point averages listed. Ami Mizuno, correct?"

A tiny smile that Ami wasn't expecting to appear shown on her lips. For the first time seemed like, she'd met someone more similar to her.

She took a step of her own towards Velma and grew interested in their birthed conversation. "Yes, and since you looked at it, you can see that I'm the runner up under Jeffrey Quinnston. I still strive to take his place and be number one."

Meanwhile, someone else besides Scooby had discovered the two cats perched beside Serena's feet. For furred creatures, they looked pretty peculiar with those moon shapes on their foreheads.

"Like, are those cats supposed ta' have moons on their foreheads?" Shaggy pointed at Luna with his bony finger.

"Well, actually," Serena made this attempt, taking Luna into her arms while Mina grabbed Artemis, "In Tokyo, there's this thing where you can have shapes painted on your pets. Luna and Artemis here are like best friends, so we just decided they would get the same thing."

Mina improvised as she motioned to holding Artemis next to Luna. "See? Don't you think they make a cute couple?"

What ran through the teenager's mind when she said that? She expected her toothy smile along with Serena's to convince their acquaintances, and it seemed to be working.

Neither cat could stop the redness that was taking over their cheeks.

Like Scooby and Shaggy would understand this. The friends only turned their faces towards each other, giving shrugs to show just how misplaced their understandings were.

"Phew," both Serena and Mina sighed as they returned their guardians to the pavement.

Artemis wondered if Luna would then say anything, but when he placed his eyes on hers, she sent him an embarrassed frown and groaned, "Hmph!"

She turned her head and didn't bother to return the glance. If this was how Luna would always behave, then Artemis wasn't sure if he could ever figure the black cat out.

"So, you guys wanted to visit this park too?" Fred directed his question towards Serena.

"Yeah, just trying to have fun before we have to go back to school."

After making a left turn and heading straight, Amara noticed two blond teenagers in the distance, talking it up with their friends standing behind them. That hairstyle of the girl had stood out very well to be witnessed from where Michelle and her stood.

"Hey, Michelle. Looks like Buns has made a new friend."

The tomboy left it up to her friend to see Fred waving his hands while his lips moved. At the same time, Serena seemed just as interested to continue their conversation. It hadn't been like she came on to him first; her friends saw who made the move.

"That guy seems very interested in her," Michelle gave this comment, "But Serena already knows that she must wait for Darien to come back."

"Besides, I can't see her doing that to Darien," Amara replied as she turned around to leave,"We've been at this park for long enough. Now that we know where Buns and the others are, we should get started on our investigation."

"Right."

Enough words had been exchanged for Fred to decide that he wanted to see this Serena girl again. Little did he know the jealousy that'd crept its way onto Daphne's face.

They'd only been inside this amusement park for twenty minutes, and already the guy of her dreams was talking his mouth off to some girl who was probably still in high school.

She became more calm once the girl had concluded the conversation with, "Well, my friends and I should probably get going. It was nice meeting you, Fred."

"Same for you. Bye, Serena!"

Yet the way Fred smiled when he waved his hand to the girl now walking away annoyed Daphne in a way where she had to look somewhere else. He'd never bothered to grin at her like that; for what excuse?

After having eavesdropped on mall of the conversations from behind a bush, now Lola could be at ease and be prepared to snatch Jenny's heart when her enemies located her. It was all in the bag, and she wouldn't have to move a muscle.

"Handsome, you and your friends find that Jenny. I'll be waiting with my Capture Gun right beside me. Heh heh heh," a villainous smirk appeared on the girl's face.

* * *

**End of Act X****I****V**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well, this was certainly a very long chapter. I hope you guys are fine with it.**

**Batthan: Don't worry, its worth reading it. But wow, so Scooby and the gang are here now. Didn't see it coming at all!**

**ThoughtfulTikal:Yeah, the idea of them came to mind, so I just wanted to experiment.**

**Batthan: So now Ash and the girls will have to go on a mystery.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: And how I'm gonna write that I'm still not sure *sweatdrop* anyways, until next time on... SAILOR MOON S:LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	8. Purple Eyes and Breaking News

**Sailor Moon S: Like The Diamond She Is: Act XV**

Daphne recognized that suit Jenny's kidnapper wore from anywhere, after having flipped through a magazine that showed off what Japan's latest clothing was.

While Fred still drove their van, she led them to the location; it'd turned out to be a thirty story building seemingly made of nothing but glass. It was the biggest, most stocked, and most popular mall in all of Tokyo.

Likewise, Serena and her friends also decided to check out this gigantic facility, thanks to the fashionable Mina of course; Luna and Artemis ended up staying with them since this mall happened to allow animals to be inside.

Its plaza carried lively green plants and small water fountains in the middle of each section, including polished yellow and white floor tiles. Catchy tunes of latest song artists from the wall speakers sounded in almost every section of the mall.

In the end, both groups ended up having to travel up the escalator to search yet again for their particular destination.

Fred and his pals began to study each store banner in case it were the desired one. As they were passing through the mall intersection, an excited smile found its way on Fred's face. He'd had to only turn his head rightward to notice the same 'golden angel', staring through a window at a clothing shop. It was now or never to greet her.

"Hey, gang. I'm gonna look around and see if this mall has a bathroom," Fred concocted this genuine lie.

And so Daphne had simply responded with, "Alright, Freddy. We'll stay on this floor then."

At least now he could proceed onto the next step of his plan; without further ado, the blond man walked on over towards Serena with hands tucked in his jean pockets and grabbed her attention by saying in a friendly tone, "Hi."

She was totally caught off guard by this.

"Fred, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just decided to see what this place had."

After replying with a tiny smile, Serena returned her eyes to the glass. Fred joined in, and realized that her dazzling blue eyes were on a certain item; a sundress that looked as though it would flow at the head of her knees, a straw hat with pink ribbons tied on it, and strap sandals that contained wedged heels. This would look drop-dead gorgeous on Serena when he thought about it.

"So, that dress right there really looks like something a woman would wear, don't you think?"

Judging by the hint of sadness in her face, Serena wasn't too interested in this topic. Fred had tried, but to no avail didn't leave her wanting to keep chatting.

"It's what I want as my anniversary gift."

Well, what happened? This remark couldn't be left as a cliffhanger and Fred not ask for clarification. More importantly, she... had a... boyfriend?

"Oh," Fred's tone lowered just a bit, "You mean your boyfriend hasn't bought it for you yet?"

"No... because he went to a university in England."

This definitely wasn't something Fred expected to hear, but Fred had to keep his calm attitude; he was curious to know more about this person who was dating Serena anyhow.

"Huh..." he crossed his arms in an somewhat impressed manner, "What's he studying?"

"Internal medicine."

"That's really good."

Serena returned her gaze to the sun dress, as Darien invaded her mind and found a nice place to perch inside of it. If he hadn't been offered that stupid university admission from so many miles away, then she would get to spend their romantic anniversary in this fine outfit that stood inches away from her; this white styrofoam mannequin who was wearing it would have been robbed of it... but not now.

Serena's eyes gave off more hurt than she could know. The only sounds moving through their silence was the same speaker music, clicks of shoes, and loud voices of different teenagers.

It would've been not thoughtful for Fred to not pull out his wallet when Serena obviously wanted this dress; at least that's what his heart was convincing him. So the kind gentleman reached for his pocket and unfolded his wallet to count his amount of dollar bills.

"Here, I'm sure I have enough money in here for you to buy that outfit."

What was he doing? Willing to give up his money for something he wasn't even held accountable for?

"Umm..." Serena began with a nervous and uneasy tone, "Thanks for the offer, but its fine."

She went so far as to raising her hands to show just how truthful she felt about this surprising offer, but he didn't quit; instead pushing his possession closer to her hand. Fred had insisted with, "You sure? I have more money where this came from."

Having looked away from Serena for a mere second, the young man noticed a familiar batch of friends coming their way.

They couldn't notice him when he'd said he were searching for the restroom, so how would he disappear but not leave Serena's presence?

Serena discovered the surprised expression on Fred's face and and grew very puzzled. Before she could part her lips to speak, he requested, "Quick! Pretend you didn't see me!" and moved to hide behind a nearby giant potted green plant. Why he did this, Serena didn't have a clue.

She decided to look into the same direction as he had, and noticed his pals coming her way. They could've been the reason that he... no, altogether it sounded plain weird. "Hello, Serena," Velma greeted her."

"Hey, you guys. What's up?"

"I was wondering where your friend Ami went."

"Oh, she should be around here somewhere."

All the while, Serena couldn't help but wonder why exactly Fred hid. And speaking of the thought, Daphne just so happened to ask with a hint of suspicion in her voice, "Have you seen Fred by any chance? He said he was going to look for a bathroom, but hasn't returned yet."

More pieces for Fred's hiding came together. But it was none of Serena's business why he would want to avoid this 'girl' and the others.

He waited with nervous anticipation for Serena's answer to this given query.

"... nope! Haven't seen him."

How much Serena wished she didn't have to give that lie.

So Daphne accepted this response. Then out of nowhere, when a young woman dressed in a flashy red top came out of the store they were all next to, she grew ecstatic and asked her friends, "Hey, do you guys mind if I make a quick stop in this store? Promise I won't take long!"

"Like sure, Daph," Shaggy replied, "Scoob and I can check if this place has any food courts."

"Reah, rood rinking, Raggy," Scooby put in his two-sense.

And without Velma?

"Oh, a-and Velma too," Shaggy remembered their short-haired friend.

Seeing the situation, Velma concluded their chat with, "Well, when you see Ami, let her know that I was looking for her."

"Alright, I'll let her know!" Serena waved farewell as she watched her new acquaintances turn around and walk off.

At least now that they were gone, she could confront Fred and ask why he'd put her through this whole scene.

"Phew. Thanks, Serena." He rose from behind the bushes and stood before her. "Now you're probably wondering why I asked you to do that."

As easy as this was to say, the rest of Fred's explanation was still missing. In between his throat and tongue maybe?

"I'm gonna go back to my friends. They're probably wondering why I haven't came back yet."

Whatever Fred's reasons were, Serena didn't have anymore time to dwell on them. She'd already spent enough minutes noticing her dream outfit and thinking back on old memories of it.

She began walking away from the window; beginning to wonder if her friends had already finished the first phase of their plan. At this same moment, Serena could for some reason feel someone walking beside her.

Fred surely was a persistent guy.

"Would you mind if I walked you over to your friends before I look for mine?"

"Well... I guess."

* * *

During what felt like only five minutes, Serena and Fred had talked about Crystal Tokyo Park, its different rides and wonderful attractions, all up until they could see the store carrying mobile suits a few feet away from them.

While Fred spoke for most of the time, Serena opened her mouth less, feeling uneasy yet comfortable with him. She was surprised by his persistence to keep talking with her, although she wasn't really... annoyed by it either.

This newfound enjoyment... was it good or bad? She didn't know; really she understood, but didn't want to turn it into that sort of situation where she would feel herself becoming steadily more interested to chat with Fred. Now was considered a very horrible time to even think on the idea.

Turning towards Fred to give a proper farewell, Serena was interrupted as he suddenly placed an expression on her that left her frozen. It was calm, stiff, definite, and assuring all mixed into one. It was so different from any of the cool and friendly faces he sent her before.

Because of this, Serena felt without choice but to await for his words to pour from his mouth.

"Before we go in, there's something that I wanna ask you."

'Ask', he'd said?

"Uhhh... sure, what is it?"

There was nothing Serena could do about the way her heart beats started increasing but hope that a lot wasn't going to come from his lips. The sooner he talked, the sooner she could forget about this whole awkward moment and return to reality.

"Promise me that whenever you need help you'll tell me."

"Oh-kay..." Serena replied in an uneasy tone.

This was something she could better hear from Darien, or one of her parents. And here was Fred, speaking it as if it made total sense. He wanted the most for Serena to be alright, though she wasn't feeling any more comfortable after he dropped this touching question on her.

Moments later, she could notice him waving his hand goodbye as he said that he were going to search for the food court where his friends were sure to be at, making sure to say, "Good bye!" with such a perfect smile; nothing about those curves were wrong.

At least now though, Serena could continue onto returning to the pals of her own without 'him' walking beside her. She'd done her best to not react so positive to his statements and remarks, and the whole time, she still felt like she were doing something wrongful. Was this just how it felt when someone's man was going to be away for a very long time, meaning you were practically set out in the open like prey for other males to come and approach you?

Serena didn't know; the gorgeous woman really didn't want to think right now. Her first priority was to return to her friends so they could solve that kidnapping mystery and receive the whopping ten thousand dollars. There was no time... no seconds to be wasting on a guy.

* * *

The place which Rei and the others had ended up finding their first clue was the actual store that sold mobile suits such as the one that Jenny's kidnapper wore. After querying the male cashier, they were allowed to look inside the history of purchases made and, see that the kidnapper's suit was bought by Jenny's ex-husband.

Interesting much?

"Hey, guys. So did you find anything that might help with the mystery?" Serena asked as she saw her friends walking back from the cashier.

In Rei's hand was what appeared to be a piece of scratch paper, but there was writing on it.

"Well, we figured out who got that kidnapper's costume," Artemis began.

"It's her ex-husband, Kenneth Jeeves," Rei handed Serena her the sheet of paper for her to read. Not only did it contain this person's name, but what time and day he made the purchase, and the color of the mobile suit itself. "We wrote it down just in case we forget."

"Serena, are you alright? You seem very distant today," Luna showed her concern.

"Oh, no, I'm alright. Just a little tired," Serena assured as she handed Rei back their note.

"I think out next move should be to find out what relationship Kenneth had with Jenny," Ami thought out loud, receiving head nods from each of her friends.

So the first clue to their mystery had been obtained. Meanwhile, Lola having became very stealth-like could be seen hiding behind one of the clothes racks, tiptoeing after the group as they made their way out of the store.

So far, so good.

Strange enough, the cashier of the store where the mobile suits were being held was asked yet again for Kenneth Jeeves's name, and the date and time he purchased the outfit of his Jenny's kidnapper. It left him so confused to see that more than one team were attempting to solve the case; and young people for that matter.

The Scooby Doo Gang had wasted enough time by trying on clothes and hanging out at the food court. Now it was their turn to carry on the with case of finding Jenny.

After having also gained their first clue, the solvers found themselves at Crossroads Public Library, Velma sitting in front of the computer while her friends crowded behind her and watched.

If Kenny Jeeves had purchased the outfit which Jenny's kidnapper wore, then it was best to investigate just what kind of relationship they'd had before separating.

"Hey you guys. Look at this. An article from three years ago." Velma spoke as her partners refocused their attention on the screen.

"Kenneth and Jenny caught arguing at her first concert?" Daphne read the headlines on the online newspaper.

"Yeah. Apparently, at Jenny's concert, she had a fallout with Kenneth because she didn't show up on cue to sing, and a lot of money was put into her performing. Which explains why they divorced shortly after that, because Kenneth was said to be very bossy and controlling when it came to her fame."

"So the Jenny we saw earlier isn't really what we saw then. She hates her career, and her husband. Talk about the fab lane."

"Like, if she hates her job, then why does she still show up?" Shaggy queried his friends.

"Wait, you guys. I've managed to find an article that dates back four months before this first one," Velma informed the group as she pressed the scroll button on the mouse down. On the screen was a picture of two girls appearing as though they don't want to be bothered. The first girl is Jenny, and next to her is who appears to be her identical twin.

"Now that's what I call weird. Those girls look like real twins!" Shaggy exclaimed with surprise.

"Uh huh. Rou could ray rat ragain, Raggy," agreed Scooby.

"Too weird if you ask me. It says here that there was another fallout between Jenny and her producers because she let her sister Cece sit in the recording room and sing the lyrics for her. And it wasn't until Cece sneezed that one of the producers realized that their singer didn't have such a high-pitched sneeze." Velma'd made sure to read every sentence in this article.

"That's a pretty odd way to have figured that out. But it does come in handy for us since were working on the kidnapping case," Daphne found herself admitting.

"If you think about it, this entire case seems too easy. I don't remember us ever dealing with a mystery this simple."

After hearing every part of this discussion, Fred realized what he was going to say. "Gang, I think I've just got the plan to uncover who the kidnapper is. Gang, let's head back to Crystal Tokyo Park."

* * *

"Well, here it is. Jenny's mother's mansion," spoke Lita as she was holding a paper that contained the address for this particular location, "Too bad we couldn't visit Kenneth and interrogate him."

Yeah, I see what you mean, Lita. This mystery probably would've became easier to solve, but the butler at his house said he wasn't there," Ash put in his comment.

Already the idea of Kenneth's sudden disappearance while his ex-wife were kidnapped became a pretty suspicious factor to think more into.

Formulating her response, Ami included, "True, but seeing her mother would help probably just as much. Like Rei mentioned earlier, they were close because she does her makeup for her concerts. So maybe she knows if Jenny ever had any enemies who would want to keep her from performing."

Pikachu left his head out while viewing the place that they'd all have to go inside of. The mansion stood about three stories tall, had tall glass windows, thousands of lovely rose and petunia bushes that encircled it, and carried a dark exterior. Not to mention that a vast forest could be seen behind it.

For someone who was wealthy, living around nature and no other citizens didn't seem normal; then again, maybe having peace and tranquility was their best interest.

Ash looked over at Mina. She didn't look at all interested in clinging onto him. It was scary to realize, and not easy for him to be used to. But there was in fact no time for games, so he quickly erased the idea from his mind.

"You children say you are here to see Mrs. Cloakes?" a young housemaid with Jenny's purple eyes but yellow hair asked as she opened the door and discovered each of their faces, and the Moon Cats, except for Pikachu's of course since he'd made sure to hide inside Ash's pack again.

"Yes, and its urgent that we speak to her right away," replied Ami.

Different paintings that hung on the opposing walls caught Rini's eye with their exquisuite beauty and charm. So much that, when she only for a second moved her eyes to the hallway, she noticed a brown-haired woman carrying... a silver body suit?

"Eh... I think you should first state why you've came here. Mrs. Cloakes is very busy and-"

"Rini!" Serena started after the young girl after she'd seen her take off and towards the hallway to the main room. Meanwhile their friends grew surprised and wondered what the sudden chase was for.

"Rini, why are you-" Serena's question was answered when she found the reason why her future-daughter had ran off the way she had. The pink child had caught who was Mrs. Cloakes holding a suit that looked exact to that of the kidnapper's.

Serena's eyes bulged when she came to realize this and Mrs. Cloake developed a bothered expression on her face. "Aha!" Serena pointed at the mother with her finger, "That's the same suit that the person who kidnapped Jenny wore! So what's her mom doing with it?"

Moments later, Ami and the others approached the scene, with the housemaid behind them.

"Mrs. Cloakes, I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion these children have made."

Each of Serena's friends took this moment to study the piece of clothing that she'd pointed out; just as she'd spoken.

"Let me lead them back to the front door so they can -"

"No need."

A deep silence overtook the room after Jenny's mother spoke these words. Her maid grew puzzled at this.

"But Mrs. Cloakes! They simply came in here without a proper invitation."

"It is nothing for you to worry about. Now why don't you go and tend to the cleaning that needs to be done upstairs?"

Without responding, the maid walked towards the golden staircase while looking back at Mrs. Cloakes's new guests. Whoever they were, she knew that the older woman would make sure that nothing unusual or bad occurred. Still, the moment they appeared at the door, she didn't trust them.

* * *

Jenny's mother led the gang into her dining room where there were enough sofas and couches for them to share and sit down on. She herself sat in a single leather chair, resting her hands on its arms.

Ash and his friends waited politely for the woman to speak. The young boy's Pokemon would've taken another peek at Mrs. Cloakes to better listen to her, but good for him, the zipper on Ash's bad had been left open.

"I'm sorry for the way my maid has treated you children and your pets," Mrs. Cloakes began in a sincere tone, "Ever since we heard about Jenny's kidnapping, my maid has tried to keep everyone away from this house."

"And do you think you know why that is, Mrs. Cloakes?" queried Ami.

"No, but... wait, it seems I'm moving away from the point! Tell me why you children have came here."

"Because we're trying to figure out who kidnapped your daughter," Lita answered.

Even with how honest the brunette was about this, it still to humored Mrs. Cloakes, as she gave a light chuckle.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We're going to find out who kidnapped Jenny," Mina repeated their statement.

"You children, taking on a mystery? Your courage to do so intrigues me, but please, do yourselves a favor and run along home. I'll hire actual detectives to take on the job."

And just like that, they were all asked to step out of her house and be on their way; there wasn't so much as a pleased reaction from Mrs. Cloakes to see that someone were willing to locate her daughter.

"Grrrr! Can you believe that woman? The least she could do was give us a piece of info!" veins popped out of Serena's face while she and the others began walking away.

"I agree," added Ami, "Not only was that rude, but now I'd say that she's become the second suspect this mystery."

"Hey, you're right, Ami. You know what? I think it's her that's behind it all!" Serena slammed her fist into her other hand, "Whoever agrees with that say I!"

Rini and Ash ended up being the only people to give a response to this. But the rest of the team? Not so much.

"Mrs. Cloakes is a real pain, but you can't automatically pin the blame on her," Mina gave her point.

Lita parted her lips and interjected with, "Yeah. What about Kenny? He's divorced with Jenny and all. There could've be a lot that went on between them, you know?"

"Regardless, it still doesn't explain why either of them would want to ruin her performance," Luna affirmed.

"There could've been a number of reasons why. I'm not sure if we have enough time to go over them, so let's try to think about this differently, "Artemis explained, "Did anyone catch a glimpse of the kidnapper's figure?"

Everyone had to stop walking and think very deeply about this. If they indeed were able to remember that motorcyclist's shape, then who knew how much closer they'd be to cracking the case wide open?

"Ummmmmm... something tells me it was a girl," Rini thought out loud.

"Really? When I think about the muscles on their arms, it makes me think that it was a guy," retorted Ash.

"Did anyone remember catching a glimpse of her legs?" asked Artemis, "They looked pretty slender to me."

There was just something about that response that didn't fit with Luna. She knew that at the moment was a serious one, but the words sitting in her mind happened to open themselves, and in a suspicious and jealous tone. "Artemis must've stared at her legs a pretty long time to come up with that one, and grew to like more than just their slenderness."

Ami continued the discussion by stating, "I'm not so sure about that. Some men don't really work out, or just don't weigh enough to have that brawny look."

After these words were given, the whole conversation seemed to turn into mainly Serena and her human friends chattering nonstop about opinions and ideas that they'd had on what gender Jenny's kidnapper was.

Artemis hadn't meant for something like this to happen, honestly. At that same moment though, that was when another factor popped into his head.

"Luna, I think I've figured out a clue that we didn't pay attention to."

"Huh?" Serena and the others quickly hushed themselves as they'd heard the white feline. "What's the clue that we didn't see?"

"Well, did anyone see just how identical that maid looks to Jenny?"

"Now that you mention it," Rei placed a hand to her chin, "She does look like she could be a relative of hers."

"But what does that mean?" Ash asked Rei.

"It means she might know something about Jenny's being kidnapped, but she's being very stubborn about it," Ami gave this clarification.

"Then what can we do to find out what she knows?" Rini thought out loud.

"Well, since we've just been kicked out, I'm afraid there's nothing else that we can really do but find more evidence on Mrs. Cloakes."

This without a doubt seemed like the best thing for Ami and her friends to do. Given that this was their first time of ever solving a mystery, it was more difficult for them than any of them figured. Ami herself didn't like how they were left with so little tactics to try; and to think it were all to get ten thousands dollars.

* * *

When the friends reached downtown Crossroads, they'd decided to take a small break by stopping at one of the city's popular burger shops. But after finishing eating, it was back to obtaining whatever Mrs. Cloakes and her maid knew about Jenny.

While walking down the sidewalk after they all ate, a female news reporter on one of the business buildings's enormous flat-screens began, "This is Lydia Brookes, on Channel Eight news, bringing you breaking news on the kidnapping of famous pop star sensation, Jenny. It seems that she's returned, and says that she knows that she owes all her fans an explanation, so here she is, folks."

Just what the heck was going on here?

* * *

**End of Act XV**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Phew! Well I'm glad for this update. Placing the sailor scouts in a mystery sure is a lot of fun I can tell you guys that! **

**Batthan: Yep! I'm just really excited that you updated!**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well it gets better since the whole rest of this story is plotted out. So... until next time on... SAILOR MOON S: LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	9. Regretful Choices and Awaiting Battles

**Sailor Moon S: Like The Diamond She Is: Act XVI**

Moments before the recovered Jenny parted her lips to give her explanation was enough time for Serena and her friends to react.

This whole time, she'd left everyone so panicked and worried, but returned in a simple manner? No... it was too suspicious for Ami to accept. Something about this wasn't right, and her friends could also smell it.

"Thanks Lydia," Jenny smiled as she took the microphone, "Hey everybody! Yeah, sorry if the whole motorcycle thing scared you all! It was just a little something I came up with since this is my first tour in Tokyo."

Before the celebrity could finish, a loud beeping noise sounded from her jean pocket. Everyone inside Crystal Tokyo Park where Jenny was speaking and those watching from the giant screens made sure to pay close attention to this take place.

Jenny confusedly reached for her pocket, glanced at the name of the caller, and without hesitation dropped the call. It appeared as if there were no reason for her to accept it, so she simply did that, then carried on with, "Uh, sorry about that, everyone. That person must've had the wrong number."

Everyone including Pikachu who was able to poke ihis little head out and see this all for himself had developed a serious expression. Everything about Jenny's behavior since she was called onto this new channel was very unlike herself.

"Something tells me that Jenny planned that kidnapping from the beginning," Rei informed her friends, "Who out of their right mind explains that they couldn't finish their concert to play a little joke?"

"And not only that," added Luna, "She doesn't appear to be concerned about finishing it. I suggest we go and nab her so that this mystery can finally be solved once and for all."

"I'm with Luna," Rini put in her thought.

"Yeah. Superstars shouldn't just be able to get away with playing stunts like these!" Serena also stated, "And to think I was starting to find her cool."

Luna couldn't help but chuckle at this response of the blonde's. "Well, that's why its best not to get so anxious about celebrities in the first place. They all have secrets that they keep."

"But why wouldn't Jenny want to not be at her own performance?" Mina asked while placing a hand to her chin.

"We'll find out soon enough."

With that said, Luna and her fellow detectives started heading for their destination.

* * *

About four hours later, when the sun was taking its time with touching the horizon and its warm colors blazed across the sky, all of Jenny's fans had returned to Crystal Tokyo Park to see her finish her fabulous concert. People cheered and screamed for the girl to hurry and return.

Like planned, Serena and friends arrived and decided to wait in the crowded audience. As they'd each figured, if Jenny truly didn't want to sing, then she would pull another ridiculous stunt like the kidnapping; before she could make that move though, they would catch and bring her to justice.

After not being owned a real explanation about Jenny's sudden disappearance from earlier, Mr. Henri hoped and prayed that things would go well this time. Her success meant his since he was her manager, so for no reason should the song artist ruin this next chance of hers.

"Jenny, I really hope that nothing like earlier happens again. This performance is very important and all," Mr. Henri had explained to the girl.

"No worries! I can assure you that everything will be really smooth!"

The way she'd spoken just now... so assuring and confident... it was as if Jenny had been replaced by someone else. Mr. Henri wasn't sure what to think of this new personality. He was instead left with a gaping mouth, and couldn't find the right words to say. It befuddled him how someone who'd been kidnapped just hours ago could all of a sudden feel safe out in the open again.

Jenny stepped away from the perplexed man to head for the empty stage, but a orange-haired girl with pink boots and short dress grabbed the singer's attention by approaching her.

"Hi, Jenny! It's so great to see you backstage like this!"

Even as this mysterious girl seemed to be estatic for her appearance, Jenny wasn't feeling the same; she had a show to do at the moment.

But the girl kept chattering, now showing Jenny a red can of hairspray that she'd been holding in her hand. "Hey, would you mind trying on some of my hairspray? I've recently opened up a new hair salon and I couldn't think of anyone to give a free sample to but you."

"Uhhh, well..." Jenny rubbed the back of her head, "Not if it's gonna take long. I'm kinda in a hurry. My fans are waiting for me."

"Ohh, it'll only take a second." So the hair stylist sprayed directly on her hair, making sure that it's gloss landed on every strand of her hair. After eight seconds, Jenny made a frown and wondered what was taking this girl so long, but the hairspray was removed from her head soon after that. "There you go, all done. Good luck!"

Jenny hadn't bothered to give this female a response, rather she hurried onto the stage to reunite with her adored fans; something about that hairspray carried a hint of peanuts in it, but how big of a deal was that to her in all honesty?

Being the first to notice, Lita alerted her friends, "Hey, you guys, there she is. So we just wait for her to make another move?"

"Precisely. And that'll be when we expose her," clarified Ami, "I believe we have enough evidence to prove her wrong."

Having gotten to test out her hair product, the hair stylist returned to the audience, and walked up to Fred while smiling in victory.

"Were you able to spray a lot of that into her hair?" Fred asked his pal, eyeing the red can.

"Yep. Any minute now, the scent of peanut oil should be kicking in. A woman should always carry hair knowledge." Daphne smirked at her own moral, then faced the stage along with her friends as Jenny's cue to sing was opening.

Jenny started singing the words to her first line, in good rhythm and on beat. She was enjoying herself, being able to continue what was supposed to be from earlier.

Both Ash and Fred's group of friends paid close attention to this, keeping a close eye out of when the singer would move.

Time came for the fourth line of lyrics for her to sing, but suddenly... "Ah... ah..." She could be seen placing her finger to her nose in case she... "Ahhh.. ahhhh... choo!"

It'd been to late to cover that high-pitched sneeze.

The crowd grew dead silent, making the atmosphere very awkward; even if Jenny's music selection were still playing.

Jenny didn't understand why that sneeze slipped out or where it came from. But it was nothing to worry about. So she parted her lips to finish singing with the ongoing music, but a random individual from the crowd yelled out, "Hey! Jenny's sneeze doesn't sound like that!"

What the heck?

"Wha-?" Jenny found herself hushing again as she heard this bold statement. Why had something like that been spoken? It was just a sneeze.

But the comments didn't stop there, for a girl around her age also had prepared something to say, "Yeah! The real Jenny's sneeze doesn't have so much of high-pitch in it!" At this point, almost everyone in the audience started growing suspicious of this. "If you're not the real Jenny, then where is she? Give us Jenny! Give us Jenny! Give us Jenny! Give us Jenny!"

Now a protest had broken out. Different fans started heading towards the wooden stage; chances were that they were going to capture this impostor of their loved singer and have her sent to jail for fraud.

Not for anything could she let that happen. So without hesitation, the impostor started to back away towards the curtain behind her. Serena and her friends decided to also go after her, but all of a sudden, the music cut off. Everyone immediately ceased what they were doing and looked around, wondering how this occurred.

"Everyone, stop what you're doing!" A familiar voice bellowed from what sounded like a megaphone, "The singer you see in front of you is not who you think she is!"

Ami was the first to turn around and discover who was giving these loud words. It left her exclaiming with utter surprise. "Velma!"

Jenny paused her footsteps as Velma had made this intelligent point. Who was this girl?

The same person from the audience who'd pointed out Jenny's sneeze responded, "Yeah? We kinda got that already! You know who this impostor really is?"

"Actually, we do!" As Fred gave this clarification, he caught Serena's attention. She didn't expect him and his friends to show up; they had been asked to solve the mystery though.

But they weren't supposed to be the ones to save the day; it was Serena and her chums who were going to win that money.

After Fred made a loud whistle, a pair of officers appeared. They were holding a girl's arms while her wrists were already linked with silver handcuffs. She looked just like the impostor.

Few members of the audience cried, "Hey, that girl looks like Jenny!"

"You're exactly right," Ami informed, walking up to Velma's friends with hers following her, "I knew something was unusual when we visited Mrs. Cloakes house and her 'maid' looked identical to Jenny. We saw Mrs. Cloakes carrying the same suit that Jenny's kidnapper wore."

Velma nor her pals expected Ami to give these points. But they saw where it was going. Having a little help with unmasking the criminal didn't hurt.

So Velma continued by explaining, "Hmm. Excellent point, Ami. But there's more than just that. The girl you see in those handcuffs is actually none other than Jenny herself!"

"What?" Ami, her friends, and the audience replied in confusion.

Ash queried Velma with, "Huh? But how can that be? So her and that impostor over there are sisters?"

"Precisely. Jenny and Cece. Their appearances were what made this case a bit confusing."

"I get it now..." Rei thought out loud, "So that's why we saw Mrs. Cloakes with the mobile suit, because Jenny brought it home and she must've found it. And that's also why Jenny was such in a rush to make us leave. She didn't want us to realize she'd had a twin sister. Then just a while ago when Cece got a call from her phone, it was Jenny trying to get her to stop their plan. But they'd already given themselves away with Cece all of a sudden showing up here."

"A few years ago, there was a rumor that Jenny let her sister sit in the recording room and sing her songs for her. Producers didn't find out about the mix up until they heard Cece's high-pitched sneeze. That's why Jenny hired Cece to kidnap her earlier, because she doesn't really like show business."

A series of loud gasps emerged from almost everyone. This was too much for them to take, and puzzling for them to think.

Cece tried taking this moment to walk away, but a new pair of officers managed to take her by the arms and place new handcuffs on her. Then they decided to walk her over to her sister.

Serena had something of her own to say to Jenny. She walked up to the blond haired girl and parted her lips. "You know, I was actually starting to like you, Jenny! Why did you ask your sister to steal you away from your own show?"

"No use in hiding the truth anymore," Jenny figured in her mind. Still, being so exposed left her frustrated. She bit her lip to ease the pain, but it only left her to growl in anger. "My show? Is that what all you people think? I never even wanted to go into the music business!"

Jenny would never know how much she were hurting her fans, how much disappointment they were feeling on the inside. To have her own sister kidnap her just so she could have the spotlight was very ridiculous indeed.

"You never wanted to sing at all?" Mina queried the girl.

"No! It was all my mother's idea! Ever since I was fourteen, she entered me into all these stupid vocal programs, whether it was in school or outside. And I always did slightly below excellent. But Cece? She did so well that she got offered contracts even before finishing high school! But nooo, our mother just saw the total opposite! Instead of doing what I really wanted to do, I was forced into being stalked and always busy. Things only got worse when Kenneth acted the same way, making me different appointments, paying for plane tickets to different places... I hated it all."

When Lita thought about it, this singer had dealt with a pretty hard childhood before she met Serena and the others; and she knew what that felt like. Except Lita had to deal with being bullied, having no friends, and even no parents being present. So Jenny at least had more to be happy about. But did she bother to acknowledge it? Nope.

"Well, if you hated your life so much, then why didn't you do anything about it?"

Jenny have a silent, 'Huh?' as Lita approached her with this question and a calm expression on her face.

"Why did you make everyone else happy but not yourself? What was it that you wanted to be besides a singer?"

"Pssh! Like that matters now. I'm going to jail, and I've become hated by thousands of people. It was over for me the minute I signed my first music contract."

A tinge of disappointment hit Lita when her questions weren't answered, and she and the others ended up watching Jenny and Cece both be taken towards police vehicles. Lita wanted to feel that she was doing the right thin; or maybe it just needed to be left unsaid.

Before Cece and Jenny actually got seated inside the car, Cece looked over her shoulder for one last time and growled, "You losers should've just minded your own business! It's not nice to stick your nose into plans between sisters!"

Then Jenny added, "Yeah! We would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for your geeky friends!"

Velma and Ami couldn't help but feel a bit of disrespect hit them after hearing those words. But as 'geeky friends', they'd done Tokyo a huge favor and helped them see their favored celebrity behind the scenes.

Now that the mystery was solved, the time to think about who was going to receive the ten thousand dollar check from Mr. Henri came to mind. Both teams had gave bits of reasons to who was behind it all, but it wasn't like they could split the money.

Enough was enough though, when it came to Lola. She'd followed handsome and his friends to the mall, Mrs. Cloakes house, and back to this theme park. That pure heart of Jenny's needed to be gotten once and for all.

As Mr. Henri was about to approach the Scooby Doo Gang, multiple smoke bombs appeared to be thrown in different spots in the area, making people shriek and cough from the terrible stench.

"Where did all these smoke bombs come from?" Daphne hollered while keeping a hand over her mouth.

"Like, I hope this isn't another one of Jenny's jokes," Shaggy spoke for himself, "Because if it is, then it's not funny."

"Roo rould ray rat ragain, Raggy," added Scooby.

Fred changed the subject by declaring, "Quick, gang! We need to find a place where there's no smoke and figure out who's behind this!"

For Serena and her buddies, they had a better idea of who could be behind this random occurrence.

"You guys.. I think we all know who could've done this," Serena said to her friends, "We gotta hurry and find her before she snatches someone's heart crystal!"

"But how will we find her in all of this smoke?" asked Artemis.

By now, all of the civilians had exited the theme park.

As if it were in the nick of time, the light remaining in the sunset brightened up five times more than its usual amount, happening to make the putrid smoke fade away. No one could figure out how this phenomenon took place.

Lola had equipped her Capture Gun and was heading after the car with Jenny in it, motioning to unlock it and grab her. But this strange event made her stop in her foot steps."What? Why is the smoke disappearing?"

The Death Buster then noticed the sunset and had to shield her eyes from it, then suddenly felt a pair of teeth biting at her boots. She looked down noticed a strange creature with blue stripes and a arch on its head.

It didn't take long for Ash to recognize who this actually was. "G-Gible!"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu hopped out of his trainer's bag without thinking as it was also overjoyed to see his friend again. After all this time, they could finally be reunited, and one Pokemon closer to rescuing their other friends.

Tears rimmed Ash's eyes as he and Pikachu started rushing for the dragon-type Pokemon.

"That's right!" Ami thought to herself, "I remember seeing that Pokemon along with Ash's other four! .. but how did it escape, and from where?"

After few passing seconds, Lola recognized Gible for herself. "Wait, I know who you are! You're that little idiot who thought you could dig your way out of the Professor's laboratory! Well... it looks like my target already made her escape in that officer's car." Lola frowned in disappointment, but grinned quickly when she stooped down to grab Ash's Pokemon, then held him against her waist like a football. "But I'm sure that taking you is a better idea! Hahaha!"

"Hey!" And that was when Ash and his friends approached their enemy in a serious and heroic fashion, Ash standing in front with Pikachu beside him.

Gible's eyes widened with surprise as he noticed his trainer. He wasn't sure if they'd ever meet again, but now... now he was actually there. The Pokemon began trying to squirm free, but Lola's grasp was too tight.

"Give me my Pokemon back! I still don't know what happened to my other friends, but I'm positive that you have something to do with it!" Ash pointed a fierce finger at Lola.

"Me? You think I had something to do with that?" Lola gave an arrogant laugh, "That was all on your friend. She was given that task and given it to do on her own."

Each of Ash's friends found themselves growing shocked at what they'd just heard. It couldn't have been Trista... she knew specifically where he kept his Poke Balls, had gained so much trust from him, but still...

"No...! That can't be true! Even if you did turn her evil, Trista would never...!"

Gible interrupted this devastating moment to break free from Lola and reunite with his trainer. She grunted out of anger and watched how happy they were behaving to be together again, Ash hugging his Pokemon into such a tight embrace. But that didn't change anything.

Lola placed a hand on her hip, "So what if you got that one back. We still have your other four, so that doesn't change a thing!"

Ash looked up at Lola when she said this. His face changed quick from relieved to stern.

So she continued with, "Just face it, handsome. With more Pokemon on our side, you and your friends don't stand a chance. Just join our side before things only get worse. Trista saw that as a good idea." Lola seemed to find this last sentence humorous.

But no one else did. Especially Ash, who was now clenching his fists, anger boiling in his stomach. She should've thought before making that last remark.

"No way! I'll never join the likes of you! And we will save Trista, no matter what!"

Rather than be blown away by this confident speech, Lola kept her same attitude. "I had a feeling you'd disagree. Well, if I were you, I'd prepare for what's going to come your way soon."

The Death Buster turned around to leave with Capture Gun still in hand. She of course was upset how she couldn't obtain a pure heart or retrieve a Pokemon, but their secret weapon was sure to fix all of that.

The last words she'd said lingered in everyone's minds as she disappeared.

"Prepare for what's going to come our way? What does she mean by that?" asked Rini.

"Just trying to scare us. I wouldn't worry about it," Lita assured the pink child, "With me back on the team, we stand more of a chance than before."

"Right," agreed Luna, "And with that in mind, we need to be more cautious where ever we go. Today wasn't so hectic, but that doesn't mean tomorrow can't be the total opposite."

"Luna's absolutely right. I think we should hold another meeting at Rei's house about our next move," Artemis suggested.

"Mhm," everyone nodded in full agreement of this.

There was no telling what kind of villain or scheme the Death Busters would pull out next. And the Sailor Scouts had to be nothing but ready.

Just when Ash looked down at Gible, he could see a white light begin to envelop him. This could've only meant one thing, but...

"What? Gible's evolving!"

"What? That's what this means?" Ami asked as her and the others crowded around Gible.

"Yeah, but I don't see why this is happening if I haven't been training him!"

The Scooby Gang might've not been able to figure out how the mysterious smoke bombs came into play, but one thing was certain; Scooby noticed a white light from a few feet away and quickly his friends about it. "Rey, reveryone, rook rover rhere!"

Everyone looked in the direction that he was pointing his brown paw in, and like he'd said, Serena and her pals were surrounded by what appeared to be a white glow.

Fred had wanted to talk to Serena before they left, but he didn't expect to see anything like this. "Hurry! Let's see what it is!"

And with that, Gible ended up being approached by the Scooby Doo Gang also. But he was no longer Gible. After the morphing sequence, the pocket monster was now a taller and more slim looking creature with longer claws.

"He... he... he's evolved into Gabite!" Ash was left without words; this transformation being so sudden and all.

"Wow! He looks so cool!" Rini grinned with admiration. The child along with the others were more than amazed and studied this creature before their very eyes. It was so much different from its first appearance.

"So this is what all Pokemon do?" Ami sent this question to Ash, but another voice broke in with, "Amazing! What do you call this creature?"

It was none other than Velma again, fixing her glasses to get a better look at this specimen of a Pokemon.

"Does this thing have a name?" Daphne queried Ash.

"Uhhhh..." there was nothing for them to see, and that's where he wanted to leave it. Pikachu hid behind Rei so that he wouldn't be exposed like Gabite, and Serena, Ash, Mina, Ami, Lita, and Rini all motioned the Scooby Doo Gang to turn around and go about their business.

"N-nothing to see here! It's just a stuffed animal that he won here at this park!" Serena insisted.

"Yeah, I mean do you really think we'd let him carry a real life creature that doesnt have a leash? He's not that out of behavior," Mina added while her remaining friends kept Velma and the others turned around, "Ash, just wait until I tell mom that you're still carrying stuffed animals, and your ten now!"

"What?" Ash wasn't sure how to play along with this. "I don't-" He couldn't finish his words because Mina placed a hand on his mouth, so all that could be heard was muffled words.

Velma wasn't sure why things happened this way, but the idea of winning that particular stuffed animal sounded neat.

"Well, do you at least know where we can get a stuffed animal like that?" Velma asked, tempted to look over her shoulder.

Rei immediatelyspoke up,"Oh no. They're... they're all sold out! Not a single one on the shelf. Believe me, I tried winning one myself, but its the fad now."

"Excuse me, children!"

When that voice entered the atmosphere, everyone regained their normalcy, and Ash made Pikachu hide inside his backpack while making Gabite stood behind Lita.

"Mr. Henri!" Fred and the gang exclaimed, not expecting the talent manager to show up.

"So, you're still insistent that we take that money, I see?" Velma spoke up.

"Well, actually..." Mr. Henri looked away in a sad manner, "Now that I've learned Jenny's secret, I'm not sure on how much to give." That could only mean two things. Either less or more money; Serena was awaiting to hear the real amount. "It breaks my heart to see a young person just play around with the celebrity life like its a toy, you know? I've known Jenny's mother even before she was born. By the time she was fourteen, Mrs. Cloakes was certain that she could be made into a star, so she asked if I would like to help her get started. We got off to a pretty good start, so I didn't understand why now things happened the way they did."

For some reason, the French male shifted his sights to Lita, making her stagger a bit. "But this young lady said things to her that she should've heard years ago."

"Me?" Lita pointed at herself confusedly.

"Yes! When I listened to those questions you threw at her, I felt an oracle had came true and a heroine was sent to recite it. Jenny never really had anyone to encourage her but her mother, and even then... she only thought her appearance would make her into a fine singer."

Lita felt awkward by knowing that was how the manager felt, but somehow a tiny smile lit up on her face.

Mr. Henri was found now reaching for his pocket. He'd reached inside to pull out a checkbook and rip out a piece of paper. Everyone knew for certain what it was. Shaggy and Scooby grew anxious to see who he would hand the money to, but they both ended up falling to the ground in shock once they saw who it was.

Serena's eyes lit up as she watched the ten thousand dollar check being handed to her brunette-haired friend.

Fred didn't expect this, but he could see what'd made Mr. Henri change his mind.

"I've decided that you and you're friends should have this money. And young man..." the older male faced Fred, "I apologize for this sudden change in deals. I really do appreciate you and you're friends helping in this mystery, but-"

"We understand," a genuine smile appeared on the boy's lips, "Just happy to have found the culprit. Isn't that right, gang?"

Fred recieved head nods from Daphne and Velma, but his other two friends looked as if they'd just been defeated in a food eating contest. "Come on, guys," he knelt down to speak, "We could always get money if we want. I have a feeling these guys need it more than we do."

"You're right, Fred," Shaggy gave a sigh, "Scoob and I just got excited when we heard how much money was being given away."

"Hey I know! Maybe we can let you guys try the Crown Fruit Parlor before we head out. I've heard they've got awesome fruit smoothies."

"Like, you can count us both in!" Shaggy looked over at his best pal when he said this.

"Reah, refinitely! Hee hee hee hee hee!"

While this had been decided, Serena and her friends were joyful now about their received money. Finally everyone could get what they wanted.

"Alright! Now I can finally order those English donuts I saw on T.V.! Ooh, then maybe one of Marie Callendar's pies-"

"Umm, Serena? I think you're forgetting about the most important thing. You still have to replace Andrew's music set!" Rei started criticizing the blonde, "And on top of that, who said you could blow your money on junk food? You eat enough of that on a daily basis."

"Hey, you don't need to tell me that! I know that everyone has their needs. So I say we split this money into seven ways." For the first time, Serena was making sense. "So since I added junk food, that gives me ten percent extra!"

So much for her maturity.

All the Scooby Doo Gang could remember after that was Serena and Rei bickering nonstop, Rini jumping in, and Mr. Henri backing away in fear. He hadn't meant to cause trouble by handing Lita the check.

"Oh my! Do you think giving them that check was a safe option?"

Feeling the need to say so, Velma walked up to the man and simply answered, "It may not look that way, but I'm sure that Ami will keep them in order," then she sent the blue-haired girl a tiny smile.

Ami returned the look, only her smile was more nervous and embarrassed, while Serena and Rei were still at it, pulling each other's hair and calling each other names.

* * *

**End of Act XVI**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Another chapter done! Personally, I like the way this one wraps up everything. For those of you who were shocked by the Scooby Gang's appearance, smile because this is their final scene! xD**

**Batthan: Well I still enjoy this story either way. And now I'm interested to know what the Death Busters will throw out next.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Yeah, I'm sure everyone will be surprised. Until next time on... SAILOR MOON: LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	10. Ingenious Secrets and Huge Surprises

**Sailor Moon S: Like The Diamond She Is: Act XVII**

He'd worked so hard towards his goal, and now the scientific genius had finally concocted a Daimon egg that would benefit the next creature they send out.

Kaorinite knew the Professor would approach and inform her of this great news. So she continued her task on the computer with an expectance that he would lay his hand on her shoulder and call for her attention.

Ten minutes passed, she looked over her shoulder, but saw no one. Knowing the Professor, he would've been here about three minutes earlier.

It was when Kaorinite returned her duty on the computer that she heard a pair of footsteps.

With invisible excitement, the assistant looked back again, but found only their newest colleague.

"Do you know where the Professor went?" Lola asked.

"No, I don't."

Lola couldn't help but notice the files the older woman was uploading on the computer. She could tell by their titles that they were documents filled with research on Handsome's Pokemon.

"Was there a reason you needed to speak with him?" Kaorinite broke Lola's trance.

"Y-yeah, I need to give him this report of how I did today."

Oddly enough, Lola's job included writing out how her day as a Heart Snatcher went; if it were a success or failure, if the Sailor Scouts ever pulled out any new tricks, and so forth.

With Ash's Gabite having returned to him, Tomoe wouldn't be too pleased.

Kaorinite shifted her eyes towards Lola's hand and indeed spotted a sheet of paper and pencil.

"Why don't you give me that and I'll make sure he gets it?"

"Uh, okay."

And with that, Lola walked out of Kaorinite's presence. The young adult never knew how or what it was, but there was always a cold exterior she could sense from Kaorinite. The woman probably was one of those friends who plotted revenge the minute a person made her upset, or she was probably Tomoe's romantic secret.

It was easy for Lola to see the way she looked at their boss whenever he stepped into the room, but today… Kaorinite was pissed. The Professor hadn't spoken to her like she wanted… because he was busy chatting with the only other female in their laboratory: Project Ruby.

And as if it were, "Speak of the devil", that tramp walked up to Kaorinite with given orders.

"The Professor said he wants those files stored into his computer as soon as possible, and after you're finished with that, he says you can enjoy your break."

Kaorinite didn't bother responding at all. There was nothing she owed this 'excuse for extra help to their team'. The red-haired woman didn't know why the Professor chose Trista Meioh as his test subject in the first place, so the first phase to her plan was already set. She would search for the files accorded to her, and figure out what Tomoe's idea was to create Project Ruby, and after that… well, the rest would be left unknown.

Four days later, Kaorinite came upon the folder containing Project Ruby. She was at a major risk of losing her job, but to her, finding out the reasons behind Trista Meioh meant so much more to her.

**Day 1**

**So far everything is going according to plan. Now I've learned that placing Daimon Eggs inside of humans is one-hundred percent possible. In fact, it's better than placing them inside of objects because Project Ruby surpasses all of my past failed attempts in strength, agility, and stamina.**

**Humans seem to be the answer. It will take a longer to concoct the perfect Daimon Egg to implant inside of them, but according to my calculations, the chance of the Sailor Scouts' demise becomes ninety-nine percent. The creatures inside my cryogenic pods may react differently to them, but it's a risk I'm willing to take.**

**At this rate, I might think about capturing one of those brats and doing the same to them.**

**With Project Ruby being so close to that boy, it was simple to have her steal his Pokemon. And now they have no choice but to think twice about assaulting her, so the odds are on our side.**

Kaorinite didn't know what to think after she read this. This plan of the Professor's was so brilliant, because the Sailor Scouts would have the disadvantage of fighting when one of the Death Busters was their friends.

To keep her spying hidden, she returned the research to its folder then back inside the designated drawer.

So using humans had been his entire plan.

She had to admit how ingenious of an idea this was, but the pain of jealousy never left her body.

* * *

As it was now nightfall outside, and Ash's Pokemon were still being tested, Kaorinite knew just where Project Ruby would be.

Crossroads Park wasn't the best place to spend her break, but Trista enjoyed its silence and calmness. She couldn't wait until the Professor was finished performing his tests on each of the Pokemon so she could finally destroy Sailor Moon.

The Death Buster didn't know why she carried hate for the girl, but it was just how things were, and she didn't mind; the Professor had explained to her that they were her enemies and had been for the past six years. Not bothering to dwell on the situation left her at ease, so that was that.

Even now, that image from her mind played yet again. It was the same memory where she saw a little boy standing on a veranda while heavy rain poured. She could tell by his face there was someone or something he was glum about something; what it was she couldn't figure it out though.

Trista's instincts suddenly kicked into gear when a tiny pebble was coming her way. In the nick of time, she caught the rock with her hand, and looked in the direction it was thrown from.

Because of who she saw, a smirk came to her lips; she wouldn't have expected anyone else to throw the pebble at her but the Professor's first assistant.

"Hmm. You decided to throw this at me and thought I wouldn't sense it?" Trista rose from the bench and tossed the pebble aside, "What do you want from me?"

"Stay away from the Professor if you want to stay alive."

"Stay away from him? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Trista chuckled.

Kaorinite didn't have any time for games. So she outstretched her hair and tried grabbing Project Ruby's throat, but instead landed around the wrist she used as defense.

With how much grip she'd placed into her ponytail this time, it would've snapped a normal person's bones, but Trista managed to survive.

"Now you just shut up and listen to me! Whenever you come in contact with the Professor, don't you dare talk or even look at him. Our organization was just fine until you dragged yourself in."

"Is that what you think? The last time I spoke to the Professor, he told me that I was a great asset to the Death Busters, including getting rid of you."

Project Ruby got a kick out of adding that last part to her remark.

On the other hand, Kaorinite became angry enough to rip someone's head off. Her face developed such a redness, as it the blood from within her body. If any more upset, a vein would've popped already.

"You're lying! The Professor would never do that!"

"Wanna bet?"

Kaorinite tightened her hair around Trista's wrist, but was sent to the ground as it was grabbed and yanked.

She lay on the ground with a sore hip, then a shoe was placed itself on her chest to keep her down. It felt like she were a fish who wasn't inside their water tank, and couldn't breath correctly.

The Death Buster looked up and saw Project Ruby looking down at her with a teasing grin.

"Now why don't 'you' shut up and listen for a change?" began Trista, "If you try to pull another stunt like this, don't expect me to show any mercy. Nobody's messing with your 'man'."

Nothing was said after that. Kaorinite only regained her footing and watched her new enemy walk into the depths of the park.

What upset her now was the fact that Trista deliberately called Tomoe ' her man'. No one was supposed to know about that, but maybe it appeared and she didn't bother to learn how it came out.

* * *

Regardless of how much time had passed, Amara nor Michelle were able to find any information on Kaorinite inside of the Mugen Academy. The only details they found were that she was Mr. Tomoe's 'Teacher Assistant', but they knew it wasn't her real alias.

So at this rate, Amara felt they should look for Lola and interrogate her rather than keep playing this guessing game.

They'd had to lock the doors in case someone decided to come inside and happen to see them.

Amara's stomach started grumbling. Michelle heard this and stared at her partner, giggling as the moment seemed to embarrass her.

"Guess we didn't think about eating before we came here," thought Amara.

"Well I know a diner that's still opened around this hour."

Amara and Michelle now sat across each other in the padded restaurant seats, each with burgers, fries, and drinks on their trays.

After taking another sip from her soda, Amara covered her mouth yawned. They were at that academy for at least seven and a half hours, and would've been asleep an hour earlier.

Not having witnessed any mayhem take place earlier worried them. It wasn't that they wanted it, but it could've meant only one thing: the Death Busters were planning something big.

"Amara?"

"Huh?" Amara woke up from her thoughts.

"About two days ago, I got a call from Rini's school. They offered me a job as an art teacher, and you know how I enjoy that."

"Yeah, so what'd you tell them?"

Amara did know for certain how Michelle felt about art. It was her second passion under the violin and life outside Sailor Neptune. They'd shared a conversation before where Michelle spoke, "If there's a way evil can be destroyed permanently, I want to go for my dream and take art in college."

Sometimes the responsibility of being a Sailor Soldier made Michelle wonder if she'd ever get to have those dreams, but she knew it was her sole destiny.

"I told them I didn't have an answer ready yet." Michelle looked into Amara's eyes and saw she were distracted by something. "Do you still think about if you want to return to track?"

Amara was about to bite into her burger, but paused as this question grabbed her.

Track was her first love before she'd received her transformation wand and realized she was Sailor Uranus. She of course was hesitant about giving all that up, but she matured and found out that she wanted to be a hero more than a runner.

For a few years Sailor Neptune stood by her side, then came the Inner Soldiers, and finally, Sailor Pluto.

And for those next past months, Amara actually felt content with it.

So she gave the answer, "No, not really," then bit into her hamburger.

* * *

Today Rei's work shift started at one o' clock in the afternoon. And she was so grateful for it; waking up around seven or eight in the morning had been a challenge. And things would be even better once she got to quit.

By now, the walls in her room had been rebuilt, so now all she had to do was replace her furniture, staying in the guest's room until then.

Being reunited with her friends, Lita wanted to show everyone just how much she cared by baking some treats. One tray had peanut butter cookies, while the other was sugar. Rini was asked if she wanted to volunteer and help. Serena asked if her friends ever thought about trying her cookies the next time she felt like making them, but Rini answered quickly on that subject.

"Don't you remember the last time you tried that, Serena? Your cookies tasted like cardboard!"

"Well that was only because a certain little brat didn't hand me the right measuring cup!"

"Me? I handed you the right one! You must've looked at the wrong recipe or something?"

"Girls, settle down!" Luna jumped onto Lita's kitchen table to stop the bickering, "It's pointless to sit here and argue over cookies. If both of you want to make another batch, just follow Lita's recipe."

Not much was said after Luna made this statement, because her words made sense. The others were already used to Serena and Rini's squabbles. Ash and Pikachu were slowly becoming accustomed to hearing it and not jumping in, so that ended it.

The time came for everyone to sit down and enjoy Lita's cookies, whether they stood up or sat at her table. She knew her friends liked her dessert, but Ash... he'd just fallen in love with them.

"Mmmm! These cookies are great!" Ash smiled as he tasted the sugary flavor.

Luckily for Pikachu and Gabite, their bodies were able to handle the human food. Lita saw their smiles after munching into their cookies and began untying her apron.

"Thank you! I see Pikachu and Gabite feel the same too. Are you sure it's safe for them to still have it and not their Pokemon Food?"

"Yeah, as long as they don't eat something like meat." Just when he finished his first cookie, something Ash wanted to add came to mind. "You know my mom is great at baking too."

"Oh, she is?"

"I remember every Friday when she would finish with her cleaning, we'd sit down to cookies and talk. It's not the same now though, since I've been away on my Pokemon Journey."

"Whenever you go back home, maybe you could remind her about it."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll remember that," Ash smiled at Lita.

"I know these cookies are really good and all, but maybe you should try to make a cake or pie too, Lita," interjected Serena.

"Well, I have to see if I have the right ingredients first. It 'has' been a while since I made a cake, huh?"

"Yeah, see if you can do it again. Last time everyone enjoyed your Strawberry Cheesecake. And my grandpa says he did too," Rei mentioned.

"That was nice of him to say. You can tell him I just follow my mom's recipe."

"Well your mom makes a fabulous Strawberry Cheesecake!" Serena declared.

In the midst of this discussion, Luna was more focused on what the Death Busters could possibly be plotting next.

Lita had assured Rini that her return to the team would be their advantage, but a horrible feeling still lingered in Luna's gut. Ash's remaining Pokemon, and Trista weren't along their side.

Just what did they intend to do with the Pokemon? And how would they save Trista?

Meanwhile, Amara and Michelle behaved like they wouldn't need any help. The Sailor Soldiers could be taking on the next Daimon, and they don't appear. Trista had been the link that connected them, but now she was gone, so Uranus and Neptune's appearances wasn't for sure.

These matters never left her brain, so Luna spoke on it. "I think now would be the best time to discuss when we'll hold our next meeting."

The room immediately grew silent.

Everyone knew they couldn't sit and waste any time when their friends were in sheer danger. Ash couldn't sleep the night before when he thought about how they were going to rescue his Pokemon.

The others grew worrisome, and so now they became serious and began to think over when they would devise their next strategy.

Lola was a person who acted over-confident about them needing to be cautious, but still, Luna wasn't going to ignore her feelings.

* * *

Here she was again, sitting in front of this computer, scrolling through this list of citizens and looking for another one who might've carried what they were looking for.

Lola didn't feel hesitant about deciding. With their secret weapon, the Sailor Scouts would still be attacked even if the Pure Heart didn't show up.

So she chose any name, and landed on a man with dark-brown hair.

"Kenji Tsukino. 35 years old. Works as a Magazine Editor at Crossroads Times, enjoys reading newspapers. Eh, this guy isn't what I'd call interesting, but he'll work as great bait!"

After this task was completed, Lola found the Professor and said she were ready to leave.

"With this Poke Ball, you shouldn't have any bad news to give me," Tomoe handed Lola the round object.

"I won't! This time we'll win for sure!" Lola held up the Poke Ball and grinned at it. It was funny to think something this small would give them victory.

"Then go. Make sure those Sailor Scouts are gone for good."

Without further ado, Lola started for the exit, but Trista came into view so she glanced at her while walking. Wonder why she came late today, the teenager thought.

Professor Tomoe noticed the young woman for himself, and started taking steps towards her with hands behind his back.

"Project Ruby. Why didn't you answer any of my calls? Usually you don't come in late."

"Yes, I apologize for that. Earlier I just wasn't feeling well."

"Well I have some great news for you to hear."

"Hm?"

"My experiment with the primate was a huge success. And so I've sent it with Lola for our next attempt to find the Pure Heart."

"That's wonderful, Professor. When will I get my chance?"

"Oh, rest assured. I've saved the next one for you. But I need to perform just a few more tests, and then we will see what 'you' can do."

Now this was getting too out of hand.

Kaorinite eavesdropped on this entire conversation between Professor and Trista, and didn't like what she'd heard. The longer Project Ruby were on their team, the more jealous and insecure Kaorinite would feel.

She couldn't remember the last time he assigned a mission for her to go on. Now all she did was check on Hotaru from time to time.

But that situation would improve. Sometimes Kaorinite thought about teaching the little girl to think of her as her mother. There was no harm in that, right? So that was one thing Trista couldn't change.

* * *

Kenji Tsukino enjoyed every bit of his vacation with his wife, but his job had contacted him for an important meeting, so the business man made sure to arrive to Crossroads right on schedule.

He made his way towards the building now with a suitcase in one hand and chewing the last of his lunch.

The father wondered if maybe he should stop by his home and check on his daughter. Serena might've been known for her lousy grades and tardiness, but Kenji didn't expect their house to be a big mess. She was responsible for her age. Ami and the rest of her friends were there to keep her in check.

Maybe he wouldn't need to go there after this meeting after all.

"Excuse me, mister!" a female called out behind Kenji.

He turned around and found a girl in a white lab coat jogging towards him. He didn't know what she could've wanted, but Kenji was respective.

"Is there something I can help you with, miss?"

"Yeah. You see, there's this book I'm writing, and I need an 'editor's' opinion."

Wait... how she did know that was his career?

"Would you like to see it?"

Kenji was left speechless and couldn't move when this woman had just figured him out. Who was she anyway?

"Well, umm, I guess I could..."

So he watched her reach for inside her labcoat, only to see the female reveal a gun.

"H-huh? Why are you carrying a gun?" Kenji began to step back in fear. Without realizing it, he dropped his suitcase. This woman honestly appeared like she were going to murder him.

"Don't worry. This'll only hurt for a few seconds."

Smirking, Lola followed after the businessman as he kept stepping back, eventually pulling her gun trigger because he decided to turn around and run.

As the black energy shot into his back and his heart crystal came forth, Kenji yelled in pain. Then he fell to the ground while his heart floated towards Lola. It turned out not to carry any special properties like she were looking for, but her plan still worked out.

"Jupiter, Thunder, Clash!"

Without any trouble, Lola dodged this electric attack from the left and found her enemies approaching her.

"Stop right there!" began Sailor Moon.

Mercury and Venus used this time to return Kenji's heart crystal to his body and warn him to go somewhere safe. For with what was about to take place, he wouldn't want to stick around.

"Well, just like I planned, you losers all showed up!" Lola grinned at mainly Sailor Moon.

"Huh?"

It didn't Mini Moon long to figure out why Lola said this. Right there in her hand was...

"Oh no! She's got one of Ash's Poke Balls!"

"What?" Ash discovered it as well. So this was why they had Trista steal his Pokemon, the Pokemon Trainer thought, so they could be commanded to fight against their own friends also.

But Ash wouldn't let this cruel idea manifest.

He glared at Lola and balled up his fists. "Give that back to me!"

"Pika pika!"

"I'd love to, but first you have to see what the Professor's done with it."

"What he's done with it?"

Knowing the Death Busters, they could've implanted anything inside of his Pokemon. The possibilities were endless.

The air became tense as did everyone. Teeth were clenched, and heroes were already in their battle stances.

Ash and Pikachu's eyes stay narrowed on Lola as she raised her hand and threw his Poke Ball away from them. Now when he thought about it, just which of his Pokemon was going to come out for Lola to throw them at a long distance?

The Poke Ball's white light blinded everyone, then it faded away, and revealed Infernape, who now stood at... Godzilla's height?

* * *

**End of Act XVII**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Ha, I know, I left the story at this point. I'm curious to know how you guys feel about it. Batthan sometimes asked how I was doing with this story, and I told him it was on the way. I'm just happy that I updated it too, but more thinking about what you guys say.**

**Batthan: Woah! So this is how Professor Tomoe experimented on him?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Yep! *laughs while I'm typing this* I don't have anything else to say but... ****Until next time on... SAILOR MOON: LIKE THE DIAMOND SHE IS!**


	11. Twisted Choices and Broken Dreams

**Sailor Moon S: Like The Diamond She Is: Act XVIII**

"Infernape...?"

Ash and Pikachu looked up into Infernape's eyes, finding nothing but darkness and wrath. This was one of their good and loyal friends now taking on an evil side.

Trista had already became an enemy, but now one of his very own Pokemon? To witness this tore Ash's heart in half. It was something he'd have to acknowledge and deal with face-to-face.

Just what had the Death Busters used to make him so huge? This challenge was nothing Ash or the Sailor Scouts had ever dealt with before.

"This can't be possible!" Mercury thought out loud.

"Well, as you can see, it a hundred percent is," Lola replied, "So while you losers all deal with this, I think I'll find a good seat to watch."

Without further ado, Lola zipped away and out of Crossroads City, and could be seen on its grassy outskirts setting up a chair to sit in. Then she revealed a giant bowl of popcorn and soda.

The Sailor Scouts were obviously no match for Infernape with his increase in size, so the villain was going to enjoy watching this battle the best she could.

"Let's see what Sailor Moon does 'now'!" Lola scooped a batch of popcorn and tossed it in her mouth.

For what seemed like seconds, neither Infernape or his opponents moved. This situation had already became awkward. Usually Sailor Moon would obliterate her foes with her Moon Spiral Heart Attack, and it'd be concluded, but with this Pokemon's size... chances were it would fail miserably.

Finally, some citizens walking by noticed Infernape and let out fearful screams, cars blared their horns and tried turning around to escape, and Lola enjoyed it all; this was only the beginning to Sailor Moon's potential demise.

"Even I know there aren't Pokemon this big back where you live, r-right, Ash?" Sailor Moon gulped.

"No..." his eyes never moved, "No, they're aren't."

Infernape however took his sight off Ash and prepared to make destruction. He first raised his humongous foot to stomp on one of the defenseless cars. The sound of of car alarm and glass shattering jabbed everyone's ear drums.

"There's a giant monkey terrorizing our city! Someone call the army! Navy! Anyone!"

Even with Infernape's super growth, the Sailor Scouts couldn't just remain still.

"Luna! What should we do?" Sailor Moon turned to the feline.

Jupiter interjected, "Infernape's gotta be at least fifty times stronger than all of us combined!"

"Ash," Mini Moon clasped her hands, "Isn't there a way you can order him to stop?"

He thought over what his younger ally just said. The fact of not considering her idea sooner made him want to slap himself in the face. Ash was Infernape's owner after all!

"Wait, I think I could! Thanks, Rini!"

So with Pikachu right beside him, Ash cleared his throat as Infernape kept giving him an evil glare.

"Infernape!"

"Pika Pika!"

The fire type Pokemon ceased then looked down at a tiny dot who was yelling his name.

"Stop destroying this city! We need to find a way to return you to normal-"

A Flamethrower was unleashed before Ash could finish his plea.

"Aaahhh!" Both Ash and Pikachu hopped away from their spots to avoid Infernape's fearsome attack. When its flames made contact with the ground, the cement melted away like butter.

"The cement melted away like ice cream!" pointed out Artemis.

If any person got burned by that fire, then they'd be gone for sure.

"This can't go on!" Sailor Mars declared, "Luna, have you thought of something we could try?"

"There's only one way to stop Infernape's rampage." Luna left her response there, then leaped in the air and did a flip to reveal a pink wand topped with a crescent moon.

Sailor Moon picked it up from the ground and studied it.

"This is the Moon Stick. You can use it to return Infernape to his normal state, but it won't have any effect unless he's weakened."

"So this calls for a distraction then?" spoke Sailor Mercury.

"Yes, and because of your element, we really need you to stay out of harm's way."

"Alright." The water soldier looked at Jupiter and Venus, "You two, I'll need your help distracting Infernape while I weaken him with my water."

Sailor Mars understood that her powers wouldn't be effective at all, so she took a different objective. "Mini Moon and I will help the citizens evacuate."

"Where does that leave me and Pikachu?" Ash interjected.

"Keep trying to talk to Infernape."

After Mars said this, she and Mini Moon hurried into the opposite direction, meanwhile Sailor Venus and Jupiter called out to Infernape and started leading him away. While the remaining comrades followed, Ash found himself frozen stiff with speechlessness. Could his words really hold enough warmth and care to reach Infernape's brainwashed mind?

"No... I know it'll work! I just have to believe in myself!" Ash thought as he began after Infernape. "I know he's still inside of his body somewhere. I can't give up, just like I still can't give up on Trista!"

For a Pokemon the size of Godzilla, Infernape ran at a pretty good pace. Both Jupiter and Venus were hoping Mercury could send a gush of icy water already.

"Why did they have to make him into a giant? I'd take a Daimon over this any day!" Venus whined.

"Complaining about it won't make the situation any better," Jupiter tried her best to hold her tongue from cursing.

The reason Mercury seemed to lag in her action was because she'd equipped her Mercury Visor. Unfortunately, the intelligent device exploded and made her wince at the pain because Infernape's energy readings exceeded its scale.

She stopped running and looked down at her ruined tool.

Just what had they really done to him?

"This goes beyond everything in science!"

There wasn't any time to dwaddle their and think over Infernape's supernatural growth.

Mercury shook her head to erase this thought and readied herself while regaining speed.

"Super... Mercury..." A globe of water five times the size of a beach ball was summoned and glowed with intensity. This was besides her normal technique; instead more power was placed into this move. "Aqua... Mirage!"

And like that, the globe split into multiple streams and headed for its target.

Ash, Pikachu, and Sailor Moon as their comrades attack rushed towards Infernape. The giant Pokemon only had to look out the corner of his eye to see what was coming, but the water had already engulfed him.

Mercury knew what would happen next. She watched her opponent struggle to break free while the water began glowing blue.

There was no doubt in Ash's mind that this move would fail. His friend would take a lot of damage, but he would become fatigued, and then could be freed with the help of Sailor Moon.

As everyone awaited for the Aqua Mirage to finish its course, they had to look away and cover their eyes because water along with light had exploded. It was like an extraordinary white flash.

The Mercury Aqua Mirage had never resulted in this fashion before. But more energy was placed into it, and the skill had became much more effective because of Infernape's background.

Moments later, everyone uncovered their eyes and discovered what their plan had obtained them. Lola realized things had became too quiet once she uncovered her eyes. Why wasn't she hearing any rampage go on, or the helpless screams of one of those Sailor Losers?

There was nothing for Ash or the others to say as Infernape had been indeed weakened. When least expected, he started to grow weary and had trouble standing. Soon he would collapse to the ground.

"Uhhhh, guys, I think we should move!" Sailor Moon yelled as she and Ash started to move out of harm's way. They would've been the ones to be squashed if they hadn't. So why wasn't Mercury running away?

"Mercury!" Jupiter saw that the aquatic soldier had fell to her knees and was panting for breath. Her eyes appeared to have lost their color and become dull.

"Oh no!" cried Artemis, "That attack must've used up all of her energy! Someone hurry and grab her before she gets squished!"

Venus and Jupiter started to rush over to their lone team mate in a means to scoop her off her feet and follow their friends to safety, however someone with a familiar cap made it before them.

Venus exclaimed with surprise, "Ash!" as he ran towards Mercury and took her into his arms.

Infernape was so close to smashing them, but finally landed with a loud thud as soon as Ash got out of his space. The magnitude in Infernape's fall sent Ash flying, so he tightened his grip on Mercury in hopes of not losing her.

Everyone else suffered from the harsh rumble, and the buildings Infernape landed on top off crumbled into the ground like pebbles. There was no telling if people had escaped from those buildings in time.

Mars and Mini Moon along with the escapees suffered as well. Some citizens landed flat on their faces, on top of each other even, but thankfully Mini Moon was clutched by her older friend and remained in her arms. However she could hear the fire warrior grunt in pain.

"Mars! Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. it's nothing," Mars revealed a deep scrape on her knee, but tried her best to sound calm.

A few of the citizens rose from the cement and noticed the destruction Infernape had caused. With the atmosphere being so quiet, they couldn't help but feel paranoid.

"Does that loud thud mean that giant primate is dead?"

"Someone must've called the army and so they took care of it!"

"No! We need some bandages to cover that and-" Before Mini Moon could take her by the hand to help her up, Mars stopped her. A tiny smile managed to light up her face in the midst of this horrible mayhem they were experiencing. Just why was she smiling?

"It's alright, Mini Moon."

The pink heroine really tried to decipher her friend's smile, but at that same moment, a young man stepped over to the Sailor Scouts and studied Mars's injury. "Are you sure you're alright? I 'do' have a first aid kit."

"Yes, I fine. Thank you," Mars struggled but was able to stand on her own feet, "You and the other citizens still need to evacuate. Me and my friend here will check if that monkey is gone for good."

So the young man watched the heroic duo begin walking away. The red girl really did try walking with the scrape on her leg.

Lola couldn't be patient anymore. She set down her bowl and raced towards the city to see what happened to the fight that was supposed to end Sailor Moon forever.

Sailor Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Pikachu, and the Moon Cats ended up receiving scrapes or scratches along their body. Only Sailor Moon landed on her side and felt as if she cracked her hip bone.

"Ow!" the leader whined as she gingerly rubbed her waist, "That fall really caused trouble for everyone!"

"Oh no!"

Venus's colleagues quickly faced her as she gasped and was seen holding her tiara with both hands. There had to have been something wrong with it for her to behave worriedly, then Luna noticed the error.

"The jewel in her tiara is gone!"

"Huh?" Artemis took a step closer to view this for himself. "Oh, I see! Don't worry. It'll reappear the next time you transform."

"Honest?" Venus asked with teary eyes.

"Yes, although I didn't expect that to be why you were so upset."

"I 'am' the soldier of Beauty, aren't I?"

Artemis became startled and backed away in fear when she barked these words at him. "Well, not just of that," Artemis rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Uhh, guys, instead of chit chatting, shouldn't we get back to healing Infernape?" interrupted Jupiter.

"Right!" Sailor Moon ran towards her target with Venus and Jupiter behind her. Meanwhile Artemis and Pikachu stayed behind with Ash who was now sitting up and had Mercury in his arms.

Pikachu neared his face towards her but didn't have any reaction.

"She's out-cold," stated Artemis. "After we take care of this, we need to get her home and have someone watch over her."

"I'll do it," volunteered Ash.

The Pokemon Trainer saw the astonished reactions from Artemis, but he was serious. This whole event had been partly his fault, so he would do everything in his power to make up for it; surely they could understand that. Pikachu knew that for certain.

"Now remember... draw a circle around your entire body. And put your heart into this." These important words from Luna lingered beside Sailor Moon as she rose the Moon Stick above her head; especially that last sentence. Without her heart, this magic would be pointless.

Jupiter and Venus stared at her and prayed in their minds that this wand would do its work.

Mars and Mini Moon approached them from the left intersecting road, and went over to Ash saw their ally was unconscious.

"What happened to Mercury?" Mars asked while Mini Moon knelt in front of the blue soldier.

"She used all of her energy to weaken Infernape and now she's knocked out," Ash explained in a low tone as he stared down at her pale face. "Your leg!" Why had it taken him or the others this long to not see? "Are you alright? That look's really bad!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added as he stepped towards their friend's knee.

"No, I'm alright, really. Hm?"

Mars turned her sights towards Sailor Moon as she heard the first words to her healing sound out, so Ash and the others looked as well.

"Moon... Healing..."

Lola wasn't much farther now. A few more seconds and she would be on the sidewalk where Infernape lay fainted.

"... Escalation!"

The circle of glitter shimmered brightly. Rays and spheres of light originated after and headed straight towards Infernape.

This was the moment everyone waited for.

Slowly the glow enveloped Ash's enormous Pokemon while his body remained motionless. Sailor Moon was surprised at her own move. She didn't think it could be so magnified, but Luna assured her.

"What the?" Lola got the chance to witness this bright phenomenon, realizing her opponents won. And now they must've been returning that monkey of Handsome's back to normal.

"No! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" She thought in frustration, "They must have a secret weapon to have taken him out in so little time. But what is it?"

Ash wanted to see his Infernape morph back to his regular size, but he had to cover his eyes because of the blinding light that resulted from Sailor Moon's tactic.

Regardless, everything was closer to normal now. He would be reunited with one more of his friends, and more able of defeating the Death Busters.

Townspeople who were told to flee noticed the same light peek through open sidewalks; having no idea whatsoever as to what this was. Hadn't the monkey been annihilated?

When Lola uncovered her eyes, she saw Sailor Moon holding the weak Infernape in his arms like an infant. By the expression on his face, he was sleeping. So getting rest was all the primate needed.

"Infernape...!" Ash wanted so badly to embrace his buddy, but Sailor Moon instead walked over to him and handed the Pokemon to him while she receive Mercury.

To see Ash's face light up with new found joy made the Sailor Scouts almost weep with happiness themselves. He'd been so determined of recovering his pals, and now had only three more to go.

Lola didn't know what made her feel worse: Being easily outsmarted when the odds looked great for her, or hearing what the Professor would say when he found out.

"Awwwwww... he's so adorable when he's asleep!" Venus thought out loud.

"You could say that again!" added Mini Moon.

"I'm so happy for you, Ash!" Jupiter put in her thoughts, "Now we only have three more to go, then you'll have all of your Pokemon back."

Ash smiled up at Jupiter and nodded in total agreement. As long as they kept believing and stood together, all of their friends would be back in no time.

Lola was ready to raid on this conversation of her foes', but her ears picked up police sirens coming from blocks away.

"Uh oh! Getting arrested is that last thing I need."

And like that, the Death Buster vanished from the area.

When Ash shot his head up and heard the cars as well, different citizens approached him and looked directly at the creature in his arms.

"Isn't that the monkey that wrecked our city?" They didn't know how it became small, but they knew it to be the same monster. "Why are you holding it?"

Why Ash didn't see anything like this coming, he didn't know. But his friends started to crowd around him as a means of defense, so he tightened his grip on Infernape.

"Let us explain! This isn't the monkey you saw wreaking havoc!" began Sailor Venus.

"Yeah," included Jupiter. "Besides, this one's smaller. It couldn't be the same one."

"Oh yeah?" a female citizen stepped towards Jupiter. "Then how do you explain the light that just flashed a few minutes ago?"

More people crowded around the Sailor Scouts with their questions; too many at that. They felt these teenagers had a whole lot of explaining to do, and to make themselves clear, they contacted the cops.

Still sitting down, Ash and Sailor Moon grew scared on how to escape this situation. The police were getting closer, and more civilians barked in their faces. They and the other heroes felt like the only people in the world, like everything was spinning and there wasn't enough time to make sense out of it.

Out of nowhere though, a smoke bomb was thrown into the area to cloud everyone's vision. Sailor Moon and each of her friends were ordered by two familiar voices, "Hurry before the cops show up!" And since Mars had her injury, she could feel herself taken into someone's arms and carried like a bride. In the midst of her frustrated frown, it didn't take a genius to realize it was Uranus.

* * *

Of course, Rei's friends thought she should sit on Ami's couch while Ami herself rest on her bed. They were just glad to have escaped from the police in the nick of time, but Amara wasn't going to pretend their situation wasn't urgent to be changed.

Because of Infernape, Ash almost got caught and most likely could've been handcuffed for further investigation; the last thing anyone needed right now.

Amara still remembered when she dropped him off at Lita's house and began to wonder just what had it been that made Trista recruit him. Now she still believed different against that.

So being serious, she took it upon herself to suggest that Ash stay in hiding while the Sailor Scouts handle everything. She knew he wouldn't agree to that; not when his Pokemon were in danger. But they didn't have any other choices.

It'd been bad enough that townspeople noticed Infernape and grew mighty suspicious. Amara and Michelle were sure their main team would be fine without him. It wasn't a topic they were trying to be harsh about, but Amara was becoming tired of feeling like Michelle and her were wasting time.

Who was positive if Sailor Moon wanted to obtain the Pure Hearts to save the world from silence anyway? That was an important task also.

If Ash kept battling with them, chances were he would get noticed, or more of his Pokemon would get snatched up. Things were difficult enough.

In the end, Michelle and Amara ended up leaving Ami's apartment to walk away from the rash and defiant tones their friends were giving. It wasn't like they could ever agree on anything to begin with; Sailor Pluto had been the link, but now she was disconnected from between them.

* * *

"Luna... I'm not so sure this will be a good idea."

Later that night, the Moon Cats whispered a conversation in order to not wake up Rini. For someone who helped citizens flee from the city, she'd done a lot, and deserved rest.

"And why is that? I don't see any problem with it," Luna spoke with honesty.

"We can't be for sure about this when the Queen might not agree. She doesn't have time to watch over Ash."

"I fully understand that, but what else can we do? Trista has already been kidnapped. We don't want that to happen again..."

"... so, how do you suppose the Queen can help him then?"

"That will be something for us to find out."

Artemis needed clarification about this. He looked at Luna with his perplexed expression until she said something, but footsteps entered the atmosphere before they could finish.

"We'll finish this tomorrow," Artemis confirmed as he escaped through the open window.

After that moment, a familiar blond stepped into her room with a bath robe on. Luna could smell the rosy, flowery scent of her shower gel.

"Luna? Were you talking to someone?"

"Oh no, just thinking out loud like I normally do," the feline answered nervously. "And I suppose you just took a shower."

"Yeah! The new shower gel my mom sent me smells so lovely."

Serena expected the mood hanging in the air to improve, but it only became silent and awkward. She'd had so much to bark at Amara after the older woman left Ami's place, but maybe it was for the best that she hushed up.

Seconds later, Serena decided to sit on the edge of her bed and part her lips. "You know... I really don't see how things got like this... just days ago Trista wasn't against us. And now Ash has to hide. As Sailor Scouts, can't we do better than this?"

Luna sensed the frustration in the girl's tone. Why couldn't they be doing better than usual? It was great that Sailor Moon successfully performed her Moon Healing Escalation hours earlier, but she seemingly lost her touch with her Moon Spiral Heart Attack.

That move was always supposed to work. She was Sailor Moon, defender of Love and Justice. But things changed now.

Maybe then... this saga was a battle they couldn't be their best in.

* * *

Whatever Tomoe was going to yell out, she was ready. It wasn't the first time she'd returned with a failure. But this time, it didn't make any sense at all.

Infernape was a giant, and they were tiny. Even with all of their powers combined, he shouldn't have been taken down.

The more she thought about it, the more her brain ached.

And to make matters puzzling... he didn't even get upset. Was he on cloud nine? Lola deliberately mistook Sailor Moon yet again, but the Professor only grinned.

"This job gives me too many hours," Lola thought, wondering how she should spend her break.

"I don't think you understand the situation at all, my dear." It was after Tomoe said this and started walking towards Lola when she acted and began stepping back. Why was he looking at her like that? Maybe there was bits of popcorn on her face. Well, she wouldn't hesitate to wipe it away; but didn't feel anything.

His footsteps never wavered.

"Uhhh... why are you walking towards me?"

"By now I thought it'd be obvious, Lola. Every mission I've sent you on, you've come back with nothing but failures. I had no wishes of wasting those first two Daimons, but now they mean nothing to me."

The mad scientist revealed a white object from his pocket.

"Because now I'll be able to have another go at it."

Lola knew how things would end the moment he pulled out that egg. She turned on her heel to make a break for the door. Her heart began to thud repetitively.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Tomoe smirked.

"No! You're crazy!" After making this remark, Lola thought, "I need to get out of here!"

She reached the door and didn't bother shutting it. It was only a matter of time before she reached the parking lot and found her miracle to escape in.

Her heart beat faster. Beads of sweat trickled down her face.

Oddly enough, Tomoe stopped walking and handed the Daimon Egg to Project Ruby.

"Make sure she doesn't escape."

Again Kaorinite spied on this from behind a wall and felt that sense of overwhelm hit her again.

After two failures, the Professor saw it as a perfect fit to make Lola his next test subject. Humans would become his projects. Unfortunately this desire started brewing thoughts Kaorinite didn't want.

Since she wasn't called up to missions anymore, wasn't there a slight possibility that he would use her next? Make her the next of his new army of Daimons? To work alongside that green-haired tramp?

No, Kaorinite didn't want to think too rash. The Professor would 'never' do that to her. She was already on his team and capable of fighting.

"Hmmm..." an interesting idea came to mind, so she moved away from her spot and left the room; this time it wouldn't fail either.

Lola ran her fastest without caring if her sides burned for a break. She made her way into the floor with the white van on it and hurriedly reached for her pocket.

That Professor Tomoe had turned out to be nothing more than a madman who needed a psychiatrist, Kaorinite a woman letting jealousy break her down and needing to confess her feelings, and Project Ruby, simply an extra problem to worry about.

Lola knew the female would stay on her tail. One slip up and her mind would be handed over to Tomoe.

"Lola, I know you're in here. Come out, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Too bad for Trista, Lola was already in the car, turning it on with her key.

"Being a test subject isn't as bad as it sounds. Take it from me."

"Psh! Shut up!" Lola revved her car up, switched to reverse to move out of the parking zone, then went full speed towards the exit. Her captor stood in the way, but Lola didn't have time to worry. She would be hit, but Lola would be home free.

Although Project Ruby stepped out of the way and followed right after.

It was dark outside, but with the headlights on, Lola still could make her way around. She didn't think about if she would get pulled over for speeding.

"What?" She viewed her rear mirror and noticed Project Ruby. How someone could dash in heels, Lola had no clue whatsoever.

"Grrrrr! I need a plan!"

This speed chase was ridiculous. Professor Tomoe was serious about his plan. And as of now, Lola realized she wasn't serious about being his employee.

Sure, she wanted something to do for money. And Death Busters had one spot empty, not to mention their pay was exceptional. But none of that mattered now.

Any other day, Lola probably wouldn't have met Sailor Moon, or see someone else's girlfriend and have her heart broken.

Altogether, these events were a humongous nightmare.

This wasn't the way she should've went. All that talk of her going to school and opening a bar must've been flushed down the toilet. Even the situation with her uncle helping her find a job.

It stupefied the adult to realize her mistakes when she was being chased by a madman's minion. All those conversations with Eugeal on the phone surely could have put some sense into her. Why had her ego had to grow so large and lead her to this point? Why not go through life like any normal teenager, instead of fighting girls in Sailor Suits and working for psychopath scientists?

Those days were something a kid might like to watch on television, but to experience them firsthand needed second thinking.

She wanted to wake up from it all.

After reckless maneuvering, Lola reached the entrance to the intersection and zipped past any cars who may have already been on. So what if they got upset and honked their horns at her. They should've taken notice of the tall woman jetting after her.

The freeway didn't slow her down. This called for a the secret weapon that been included by the thanks of Eugeal.

Lola shifted her eyes to where the powered jets's button was located, but found a white note taped beside it. At a hectic time like this, Lola didn't understand why someone would put a note inside this van. But then she read it, and all those thoughts changed while her throat became dry and she froze in cold fear.

_I knew you'd try to use this car_

"What?" She couldn't control her trembling fingers, or agape mouth.

... so this whole time... the minute he learned he could use humans... he decided to use her as a test and knew she would disagree. He just immediately decided this since she hadn't completed any missions... but behind her back? Just who was this Professor?

Freaked out and too overwhelmed by this note, Lola didn't pay attention to the upcoming cliff until moments later.

"Huh?" A shrill scream came from her mouth as the car drove off the road and headed straight for the crashing waves below.

There was nothing she could do whatsoever but scream until her voice broke. Project Ruby saw where this was going and stood on the edge and watched Lola fall to her watery death. Once she splashed, the vehicle started to sink.

During that time, Lola tried desperately to break free.

How had she ended up here?

Her graduation... parents and siblings arrived, uncle showed up, and Eugeal had came as well. Everyone was so happy that she had finished what some couldn't, and would be on her way to a four-year university in England.

She was confident about that bar idea of hers; everything would be lit up nice and folks would be able to sit down to nice, cold drinks and upbeat music.

But hanging around the wrong people, and getting involved with Death Busters led thi innocent girl away from that golden dream...

And what about Andrew?

"Andrew..."

Thinking of him gave Lola more of a reason to not attempt unlatching the door. She had her hands on the lever, but now had removed them.

Even throughout high school, she hadn't found that special guy... and now, her chances seemed just as slim. He noticed her costume at that party, but wouldn't get to see the real her.

"Andrew...!" As Lola held her breath, she had only one wish before letting the water invade her lungs... to see his face one last time before she chose between Heaven and Hell. For him to not make the same mistake as her... to do what normal adults should.

An inner voice warned her over and over again to not let herself die like this; to stop crying and get out of the car already... to give herself another chance with Andrew... but she already closed her eyes and was granted her wish...

Project Ruby very well knew what'd taken place.

Turning around to walk away, she turned on her phone and made a call. "Professor... I'm afraid your future test subject has left us."

"Is that so?" His voice sounded a bit tense, but he calmed down afterward. "Well, no matter. Come back to the lab so we can talk about your mission."

When Project Ruby ended this call, police suddenly approached the area and started to get out of their cars. She walked on through as if nothing happened, putting her phone back in her lab coat pocket.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN...**

**-SAILOR MOON S: ASH THE FOREVER-**

* * *

**End of Act XVIII**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Well? Comments?**

**Batthan: Gosh... when you said twist, I didn't think the twist would be like this.**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Yeah, I figure she's not needed so much for the next season anyway.**

**Batthan: Next season?**

**ThoughtfulTikal: Of course! And I know it's going to be expected soon. We'll see what happens. So, until next time in... SAILOR MOON: S ASH THE FOREVER!**


End file.
